No me dejes ir
by Mia.Balzac
Summary: Luego de pelear con su hermana, Sakura decide escapar. Pero dentro de su escape un desconocido la rescatara cuando se encuentre a la deriva.¿Sería tan tonta como para comenzar una relación con ese hombre? Sasuke Uchiha le atraía tanto como le intimidaba..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje, ni de Naruto, ni de la novela que estoy adaptando ya que pertenece a Margaret Pargeter y se llama "No me dejes ir"

Los personajes se encuentran en el Reino Unido (por tanto no alteraré los lugares que se mencionan) y fui reemplazándolos en la historia a según sus personalidades para que no sufriera mayores modificaciones.

Sin más que decir, espero que disfruten de la lectura de esta historia que al menos a mí me cautivo desde pequeña.

* * *

Después de bañarse, Sakura Haruno se encontraba relajada y aspirando el dulce aroma de su esencia favorita que perfumaba el cuarto de baño. De pronto se sobresaltó al oír pasos furtivos en el corredor, pues estaba sola en el apartamento. La joven de hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda, prestó atención recordando que había una tabla suelta en el pasillo que rechinaba cuando la pisaban y en ese momento la escuchó crujir.

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –Preguntó mientras alcanzaba su bata de baño, sintiéndose confundida y preocupada.

El picaporte de la puerta del cuarto de baño estaba estropeado. Como Sakura había regresado de América hacía apenas tres semanas no había recordado que la puerta podía abrirse con un ligero empujón. El apartamento era alquilado y no iban a renovar el contrato. En él vivía su hermana Karin con su nuevo esposo Suigetsu y ellos serían incapaces de asustarla.

Para desaliento de la joven, las pisadas se oyeron cada vez más cerca, y de pronto las escuchó detenerse frente a la puerta. Esto hizo que la chica se estremeciera y el miedo hizo presa de ella. Karin y Suigetsu no vendrían a cenar esa noche, pues habían acordado encontrarse en el West End después del trabajo para ir a algún restaurante. Sin embargo, ¿quién más podría ser sino su hermana? Tal vez había olvidado algo y regreso para buscarlo.

Nadie respondió a su pregunta, pero, con toda seguridad, era su hermana la que estaba ahí.

Karin tenía treinta y cinco años de edad y le llevaba quince a Sakura. Había contraído matrimonio hacía sólo tres meses con Suigetsu, que trabajaba en la embajada norteamericana; era su segundo esposo, pues su primer matrimonio había sido un fracaso que terminó en divorcio. La madre de las muchachas había muerto cuando dio a luz a la más pequeña. Sin embargo, cuando el padre volvió a casarse, Sakura de dieciséis años, vivió con Karin en este apartamento cuando no pasaba una temporada en el extranjero.

Durante los dos últimos años de ausencia, Sakura había estado demasiado ocupada para pensar en tener novio, no obstante le daba gusto que Karin se hubiera casado con Suigetsu, a pesar de lo que en realidad pensaba de él. En el poco tiempo que lo había tratado descubrió que era amistoso sólo cuando se lo proponía. Más no había puesto ninguna objeción cuando Karin invitó a la chica para que los acompañara a Estados Unidos. Karin se lo suplicó y Sakura había accedido con mucho gusto. Pero ahora, cuando la puerta del cuarto del baño se abrió de manera brusca e inesperada, se sintió arrepentida de haberlo hecho.

Sakura adivinó que sería imposible en el preciso instante en que Suigetsu entró en baño, sonriendo con descaro y con mirada ansiosa. Parecía un lobo hambriento dispuesto a atrapar a su presa. La momentánea tranquilidad de Sakura, se desvaneció al mirar a Suigetsu y, a pesar del calor del lugar, no pudo evitar un escalofrío. Lo observó con cautela, sin querer emitir un juicio equivocado, pues podría existir alguna explicación lógica para su comportamiento.

La bata de baño no cubría por completo su cuerpo, y uno de sus hombros estaba descubierto. El lanzó un vistazo a sus seductoras curvas que, en parte, eran las responsables del atractivo sensual que ella ignoraba poseer, pero que Suigetsu no podía resistir. Con un tirón rápido, Sakura se tapó y con voz que denotaba impaciencia, preguntó:

- ¿Necesitas algo, Suigetsu? Pregunté quién andaba por ahí, ¿no me escuchaste? .

El estaba sereno y la sonrisa cínica se convirtió en un gesto distinto. Sus ojos se posaron en el rostro de Sakura, que estaba enmarcado por el cabello corto y rosado. No parecía darse cuenta del temblor que había en sus hermosos y sensuales labios; de pronto afirmó entre dientes.

-Karin no está.

- Sí, ya lo sé; quedaste en verte con ella y sabes que no deberías estar aquí – Le aseguró con firmeza Sakura. Tenía los nervios de punta y, sin embargo, estaba consciente de que debía manejar ese asunto con delicadeza, pues, de otro modo, podría convertirse en una terrible pesadilla. Debía encontrar alguna forma de salir airosa sin perder la cabeza. Entonces le dirigió una fría mirada e hizo un esfuerzo para sonreír –Si tienes la bondad de salir de aquí, Suigetsu, te alcanzo en un momento para ver en qué puedo ayudarte.

- ¡Puedes ayudarme en mucho, cariño! - El se acercó con la mirada fija en su cuerpo y pronunció las palabras con tono sugestivo.

Sakura adivinó de inmediato cuáles eran sus intenciones y se olvidó de tratarlo con tacto para elevar el tono de voz y hablar con claridad:

- Suigetsu, ¡No seas ridículo! Te dije que me esperaras afuera.

- ¿Y si me niego? – Inquirió Suigetsu con obstinación – Eres muy observadora, mi amor. Algunas veces quisiera haberte conocido a ti primero, pero todavía nos podemos divertir.

Durante un momento Sakura sintió disgusto en vez de temor y observó incrédula al hombre. ¿Acaso Suigetsu se había vuelto loco? ¿No sabía que Karin era muy celosa? Si él amaba a su esposa, ¡no iba a cometer la locura de poner en peligro su futuro conyugal y la relación de las dos hermanas! Si Karin se enterara de lo ocurrido, no creería que Sakura no lo había provocado. La tensión nerviosa y la desilusión hicieron presa de la joven y pensó que todos los hombres eran iguales.

- Si das un paso más. - Amenazó con frialdad mientras sus ojos esmeraldas brillaban con intensidad. – Yo misma le contaré a Karin lo sucedido.

- ¡Debes estar bromeando!. – Hubo un momento de silencio, que Suigetsu rompió – Vamos, cariño, hasta ahora no habías puesto ninguna objeción.

- ¿Qué diablos quieres decir?.

- Bueno. . . ¡tú sabes lo que digo, mi amor!. – Suigetsu se humedeció los labios. –Desde que regresaste, nos has seguido a Karin y a mí a todas partes, por lo que me dí cuenta de que intereso.

- ¿Qué me interesas?. –Sakura se llenó de indignación. –Suigetsu. –Le dijo tratando de aclarar las cosas. –Estás equivocado. Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido lo que estás diciendo. Si he estado con ustedes es porque ambos insistieron mucho y pensé que Karin se sentiría herida si me negaba. Empezabas a agradarme, pero me malinterpretaste.

- Cariño. –Le respondió Suigetsu. –No creo haberte malinterpretado. Soy un hombre atractivo. . . y un poco más joven que tu hermana.

Sakura retrocedió poco a poco, pues esa escena tenía todas las características para convertirse en algo más peligroso, por lo que era posible que ella necesitara de algo más sólido que su sensatez. Tocó con los dedos un candelero de mármol que adornaba el cuarto de baño.

- Mi amor. . . . –De repente se acercó demasiado. –Creo que una chica necesita un hombre, ¿por qué no puedo ser yo, nena? Eres muy hermosa. . . -

En el momento en que él la agarró, Sakura levantó el candelero, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo con él, Karin emitió un grito desde la puerta. Durante mucho tiempo ese grito iba a permanecer en los oídos de la chica.

- Óyeme, muchachita fácil!. –Grito Karin. .¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Cómo te atreves a provocar al pobre de Suigetsu!.

- ¿Qué yo provoqué a Suigetsu?. –Sakura miró con sorpresa a su hermana, pues no había hecho tal cosa. Estaba segura de ello y Karin lo sabía; sin embargo, no había esperado a descubrir la verdad. No obstante, en esa fracción de segundo de silencio, Sakura se dio cuenta de que era la única solución.

El primer matrimonio de Karin había sido un fracaso y éste no debería correr la misma suerte. La chica pudo leer con claridad los pensamientos de su hermana. Para Karin, el hecho de dar otra interpretación a la sórdida escena que tenía frente a sus ojos, significaba desvanecer sus esperanzas de un futuro lleno de felicidad y sus bien trazados planes. Y también, junto a esa felicidad se encontraba su orgullo herido y su exagerado sentido de dignidad que tenía que preservar a pesar de cualquier cosa.

Pero no fue sólo eso lo que hizo que Sakura se abstuviera de decirle la verdad, sino que en los pocos instantes que tuvo para pensar, recordó la bondad de Karin y su generosidad al ayudarla después de que su padre contrajo matrimonio por segunda ocasión. En unos cuantos segundos podía salvar o destruir el matrimonio de su hermana y no quiso aceptar tal responsabilidad. Así que dijo con desesperación:

- No fue como tú crees, Karin. Estás haciendo conjeturas equivocadas. –A pesar de querer arreglar las cosas pacíficamente, habló con rigidez, pero sus palabras no causaron la impresión que deseaba.

- Supongo que Suigetsu pensó que el baño no estaba ocupado y entró por error. – Karin quiso disculparlo, con frialdad.

- Sí, eso sucedió. . .

- No es cierto. –Suigetsu, que había permanecido en silencio, recuperó el habla y agregó con torpeza a la pesadilla. –Oí gritar a Sakura. Parecía que le pasaba algo, así que entré sin pensarlo.

¡Y ella había creído que no tenía ingenio! Cualquier cosa que ella dijera para defenderse parecía inútil.

- Creo que voy a hacer mi equipaje. –Susurró mientras su rostro palidecía. –Después de todo, no iré a Estados Unidos.

- Claro que no vendrás. –La respuesta furiosa de Karin sacudió a la chica en el momento en que salió del cuarto del baño. Suigetsu fue el último en salir y Karin siguió a su hermana a su habitación. La joven trató de evitarlo cerrando la puerta del dormitorio.

Pero Karin abrió y entró. Parecía como si aún recordara la semi desnuda figura de Sakura y, por primera vez, la veía como una mujer muy atractiva; en eso momentos se desvaneció en su mente la imagen de la niña pequeña que ella había tenido durante tanto tiempo.

- Me doy cuenta de que fue un error pedirte que nos acompañaras. – Continúo en tono frío.

Sakura recuperó el aplomo para poder responder con sensatez:

- Tú me pediste que te acompañara sólo porque no conoces a nadie en Washington, y siempre te ha dado terror estar sola. ¡Me rogaste que te acompañara y accedí porque no quería lastimarte al negarme!.

Karin hizo caso omiso a sus palabras.

- ¡Has cambiado! Y no me había dado cuenta hasta qué grado. Nunca debí dejarte ir con los Randall. Has adquirido malos hábitos.

- Mi estancia con los Randall también fue idea tuya ¡Y lo sabes! Ellos eran amigos tuyos. – Sakura sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Sintiéndose terriblemente herida, se volvió para evitar el rostro frío y acusador de su hermana. De pronto, como un rayo de luz, surgió el recuerdo de las vivencias de su corta existencia, que había sido dirigida casi por completo por Karin. Su estancia en el internado fue idea de su hermana a pesar de que ella no había asistido a ninguno. Después, cuando se padre se desposó por segunda ocasión, ¿no había sido Karin quien sugirió que Sakura fuera a vivir con ello en su apartamento? Y, dos años más tarde, cuando la chica salió de la escuela, ella le había pedido que fuera a Estados Unidos con los Randall, a quienes había conocido por su trabajo. Ellos buscaban desesperados una muchacha de toda confianza para que cuidara a sus dos niños mientras ambos, que eran científicos, llevaban a cabo un trabajo de investigación en Florida.

- Sólo seré durante seis meses. – Le había dicho Karin en aquella ocasión. – Así tendrás oportunidad de pensar lo que quieres hacer. Además, no me conviene tenerte aquí por ahora, pues estaré muy ocupada.

Así que, sin protestar, Sakura se había ido con los Randall; pero los seis meses se convirtieron en dos años, durante los cuales ellos se mostraron reacios a que ella partiera. Sin embargo, cuando llegó la carta de su hermana en la que le informaba que se había casado otra vez, la joven meditó en que ya tenía veinte años de edad y que no estaba llevando la vida que quería, así que tuvo el repentino impulso de volver a casa y la inquietud de empezar a estudiar una carrera. Esa fue la razón por la que había regresado a su país negándose a escuchar las súplicas de los Randall.

Por desgracia, su llegada a Londres estuvo opacada por problemas imprevistos. Como su hermana esta casada, pensó en ir a vivir con su padre, de nombre Kakashi, y su madrastra en la granja que él había heredado en Devon; pero, para su sorpresa, Karin no lo permitió.

- No debiste haber regresado, Sakura. –Le reprochó. – Si hieras esperado, podrías habernos alcanzado a Suigetsu y a mí en el Washington. El ya me prometió que te buscará un empleo adecuado; y también podrías haberme ayudado a mí. Ahora tendremos que pagar tu pasaje.

Sakura lo había aceptado todo pues no quería discutir con su hermana; sin embargo, no podía entender sus puntos de vista. Se había casado hacía apenas tres meses, ¿Acaso no les gustaría más a Suigetsu y ella vivir solos? Su esposo podía brindarle toda la compañía que necesitaba y además, ¿por qué le preocupaba tanto la soledad? Pero, para su sorpresa, Suigetsu había unido sus súplicas a las de Karin, y, contra sus propias convicciones, Sakura había accedido.

En realidad era lo único que podía hacer, según le había dicho Karin con determinación. No tenía caso ir a Devon ya que Shizune, su madrastra, no la aceptaría. Su padre siempre estaba muy ocupado, era Shizune la que decía la última palabra.

Sakura no compartía la manera de pensar de su hermana, pero creyó que no tenía objeto negarse. Había pasado dos fines de semana en la granja, poco antes de dejar los estudios. Había llovido a cántaros y su padre pareció preocupado por ello, pero no demostró interés en su hija. Sakura no recordaba muy bien a Shizune.

A pesar de la opinión de su hermana, la chica estaba decidida a ver a su familia antes de irse de viaje otra vez. Pero cuando le anunció a Karin sus intenciones, ésta le explicó que su padre, que era un biólogo famoso, se encontraba en Nepal, cerca de Sikkim, y que Shizune lo acompañaba. No volverían a casa hasta dentro de un mes. Eso había sido hacía casi tres semanas, así que faltaba por lo menos una semana para que regresaran, según los cálculos de la chica.

Aunque eran hermanas, ahora parecía obvio que ella y Karin seguirían caminos distintos, pero antes de irse del apartamento, Sakura quiso dejar una cosa en claro. Rompiendo el largo silencio, exclamó apresurada:

- ¡Los Randall son muy agradables! Tal vez el único mal hábito que tienen es su trabajo. Nunca tuvimos tiempo para algo más.

- ¡No esperaras que te crea!. –Repuso Karin con furia. – ¡Y pensar que confié en ti! Había quedado de encontrarme con Suigetsu y tú lo sabías ¿Qué crees que sentí cuando me dejó plantada?.

Al darse cuenta de que era inútil seguir discutiendo, Sakura tomó un maletín y metió un par de pijamas y algunas otras cosas. Luego se quito la bata y tomó alguna ropa. Mientras se vestía, notó que Karin le dirigía miradas frías y críticas.

- Puedes enviar el resto de mis cosas a Paddington. – Le informó.

- ¡No pretenderás ir con papá!. – Manifestó Karin tratando de saber que se proponía.

Otra vez celosa, pensó Sakura, pero ahora no le importó. Si Karin estaba tan ansiosa de deshacerse de ella, no tenía objeto informarle donde iría. Repuso con tranquilidad:

- Claro que no, él está en Nepal, podré recoger mi equipaje con más facilidad en Paddington, sin importar a donde vaya. Es posible que regrese a trabajar con los Randall.

-¡Dudo que te acepten!

- Tal vez no lo hagan. – Fatigada Sakura dirigió una mirada a su equipaje, listo y etiquetado con dirección a Estados Unidos. – Será mejor que le quites esas etiquetas. - Le sugirió.

- ¡Con mucho gusto!.

Karin no estaba dispuesta a perdonar.

- Te aconsejo que no le pidas ayuda a papá, ni siquiera a su regreso. Estoy segura de que no te recibirá, después de que oiga lo que tengo que decirle.

_**.**_

_**. - . - . - .**_

**.**

Dos días después, cuando Sakura se encontraba en el tren a Devon, recordaba aún el rostro atormentado y lleno de dolor de su hermana. Todavía le parecía increíble que Karin hubiera permitido que sus acostumbrados celos dominaran su sentido común y la condujeran a pensar lo peor. Había continuado lanzándole insultos hasta que la joven abandonó el apartamento. Suigetsu no había dado la cara. Sakura sabía que nunca regresaría, pues nada ni nadie podrían mejorar la situación. Sólo podía hacer una cosa: Era absolutamente necesario mantenerse alejada de Karin. Aunque su hermana pensara mejor las cosas y tratara de dar con ella. Por el bien de todos, Sakura debería esconderse hasta que Karin y Suigetsu se marcharan.

A pesar de sus resoluciones bien intencionadas, aún quería mucho a su hermana y en nada la ayudaba saber que Karin trataba de ponerse en contacto con ella. Y quizás la buscaba. Sakura se enteró de esto cuando llamó por teléfono a la prima que había trabajado como ama de llaves en su casa, hasta que su padre volvió a casarse. De pronto, la joven sintió la necesidad de verla y había esperado que le brindara alojamiento algún tiempo. Hospedada en un hotel se sentía muy sola.

Por desgracia, su prima vivía con una amiga y no podía ayudarla, pero no pareció sentirse apenada por no poder hacerlo y Sakura supo la razón.

- Karin estuvo aquí. – Le explicó su prima. – Te ha estado buscando por todas partes; me dijo que te fuiste de la casa y no quiero entrometerme en sus conflictos familiares.

Al escuchar lo anterior Sakura colgó el auricular, después de dar las gracias y despedirse de su parienta, miró a su alrededor pues temió que Karin estuviera al acecho. Desde entonces se había sentido aterrorizada. Si Karin la buscaba sería para ofrecerle su perdón y suplicarle que siguieran con los planes que tenían trazados. Sakura no quería regresar a Estados Unidos y mucho menos ahora. Después del chasco que se había llevado con Suigetsu.

No obstante, si su hermana la encontraba, ¿cómo podría explicarle lo sucedido? Durante toda su vida había permitido que la fuerte personalidad de su hermana la dominara. Ahora, aunque no tan dispuesta a dejarse gobernar Sakura no quería enfrentarse con ella, pues tal vez de dicho encuentro y debido a su debilidad de carácter accedería a las sugerencias de Karin.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que existía un solo lugar en el mundo en el que podía ocultarse de ella: ¡Devon! Si su padre no se encontraba en casa, este sería su último lugar en el Karin iría a buscarla. Podría estar ahí sin que nadie se diera cuenta y, dentro de tres o cuatro días, cuando Suigetsu y su hermana se hubieran marchado, ella estaría a salvo. No podrían acusarla por ocultarse en la casa de su padre. Sin detenerse a pensar en la conveniencia de su plan, con precipitación, Sakura llenó un morral, pagó la cuenta de hotel y se apresuro a pagar su billete del tren.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

En el pequeño compartimiento Sakura suspiró. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía en verdad libre. Karin estaba felizmente casada y estaría mucho mejor sin ella. Una vez en Estados Unidos podría adaptarse y hacer nuevas amistades. Karin se enfrascaría en su nueva vida y olvidaría tolo lo relacionado con su hermana menor y ese estúpido incidente ocurrido en el cuarto de baño.

Sakura reflexionó que quedarse sola en la granja Combe era la mejor idea que se le pudo haber ocurrido. Tendría tiempo de decidir con exactitud su siguiente paso. El salario que le había pagado los Randall no había sido muy elevado, aunque la habían tratado como a un miembro de la familia, pero ya sólo le quedaba dinero para vivir hasta encontrar otro empleo, y esto no debería tomarle mucho tiempo.

Descendió del tren en Newton Abbot para tomar un autobús. Por desgracia, cometió el error de bajarse en el pueblo equivocado y tuvo que esperar una hora a que pasara otro autobús.

Cuando por fin llegó a Ashburton, se dio a la búsqueda de un taxi. Debido al tiempo que había perdido, esa tarde de Noviembre se estaba acabando, y, para su desconsuelo, la chica descubrió que solo recordaba algunos lugares de la campiña desierta, así que era necesario que encontrara un taxi. Con toda premeditación había programado su llegada al anochecer, esperando que a esa hora nadie la notara, pero había olvidado lo terrible que era la oscuridad en el campo. Podría ser absurdo tomar tantas precauciones; pero sabía que en las pequeñas comunidades y en especial durante el invierno, un extraño ocasionaba gran revuelo. Tal vez su hermana, tratando de agotar cualquier posibilidad llamaría a alguna de sus amistades en ese lugar y podría enterarse de su presencia. Decidida a eliminar el menor riesgo, Sakura resolvió tomar todas las precauciones.

El conductor del taxi, notó su apariencia desaliñada y le pareció sospechoso que no llevará mucho equipaje; tan sospechoso que le preguntó dos veces sobre el asunto y, obviamente, no quedó satisfecho con su evasiva respuesta. ¿Cómo decirle que no llevaba equipaje porque su hermana no había enviado su equipaje a Paddington o cualquier otro lugar accesible para ella?.

- No voy muy lejos. –Le informó al chofer cuando subió al vehiculo. A pesar de la humedad de su ropa, le sorprendió darse cuenta que el hombre la confundió con un muchacho, pues se dirigió a ella llamándola "jovencito", error qué, después de pensarlo, Sakura decidió no corregir, ya qué como muchacho podría estar más a salvo de toda sospecha.

- ¡ No puedo imaginarme por qué estás al intemperie en una noche como ésta!. – Gruñó el hombre. - ¿Sabes que hora es?.

- Son apenas las cinco. - Protestó Sakura con rebeldía.

- Las cinco en punto. - Bufó el hombre. – De un día de noviembre en Dartmoor. ¡Va a llover y a nevar! Eso demuestra el poco seso que tienes. Me asombra que un muchacho como tú, no prefiera quedarse en casa.

Sakura se encogió de hombros, con más indiferencia de la que en verdad sentía, tal vez aquel hombre tenía razón, aunque prefería morir antes que admitirlo. El clima era pésimo y ella estaba a punto de congelarse. De repente deseó un baño caliente y luego algo de comer, en su morral llevaba comida suficiente para varios días y una vez en casa, encendería la estufa. Desechó la idea de que la casa estuviera cerrada. Y no pudiera entrar, pues no podría pedirle al conductor que la esperase o la ayudará a abrir el lugar.

En medio del viento y de la nieve, creyó distinguir una señal que anunciaba la granja Combe. No estaba segura, pero cuando le preguntó al conductor, él asintió y ella le pidió que se detuviera.

- Me iré caminando. - Le dijo en el momento en que pagaba la tarifa. – Quizás vaya más lejos. - Su deliberado intento de engañarlo iba a ser su ruina, sólo que ella no supo preverlo en ese momento. Una vez en medio del frío y la oscuridad su escasa confianza, se desvaneció al ver la locura de su plan.

De momento, Sakura permaneció inmóvil hasta que su vista se acostumbro a la oscuridad. Su padre había heredado esa finca después de contraer matrimonio por segunda ocasión y, sin pensarlo vendió su residencia en Londres y se fue a vivir a aquel lugar. Eso había sucedido hacía casi cinco años y ahora Sakura deseaba que todo hubiese sido distinto y que ella se hubiera quedado a vivir con él. No podía culpar a Shizune por interesarse en ella, ya que recordó que nunca había mostrado deseos de conocerla. Sakura suspiró y comenzó a caminar. En los dos fines de semana que había pasado en la finca, Sakura podía recordarla con dificultad y supuso que eso no tenía mucho caso pensar en eso ahora.

La tormenta no pareció afectarla hasta que dobló en el primer recodo del camino, donde el viento soplaba con tanta fuerza que la hizo tambalearse hasta tropezarse y caer en una zanja. Intentó levantarse mientras reía con histeria, al verse en una situación tan difícil; sin embargo sintió que las lágrimas se mezclaban con las gotas de lluvia en su rostro. Se puso de pie con gran esfuerzo, ya que si no se hubiera levantado, era posible que se quedara en ese lugar hasta el amanecer.

Recordó que algunas personas habían perecido en medio de las tormentas y que a ella le faltaba mucho por recorrer. Con determinación continúo caminando a pesar del cansancio que sentía y corrió, sobreponiéndose a los resbalones en los últimos metros del sendero. Con un esfuerzo final, llegó a la casa. Se sintió aliviada y segura, mientras el corazón le palpitaba con fuerza. Estaba empapada y con un movimiento rápido metió su cabellera debajo de su gorra de lana, cubierta de nieve.

Su chaqueta azul de algodón estaba muy mojada y observó con embeleso la casa que, debido a la oscuridad, apenas podía apreciarse.

La lluvia continuaba y Sakura tenía jaqueca, además de estar empapada. Dio unos cuantos pasos y alumbró con la linterna la fachada de la casa, mientras pensaba que cuanto más pronto se encontrara en su interior, sería mejor, pues de otro modo corría el riesgo de contraer pulmonía.

Era obvio que el lugar estaba desierto y, a pesar de que la muchacha sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar, no pudo evitar sentirse triste al observar como que no había ninguna luz encendida. De pronto le asaltó el pensamiento de que todas las puertas estarías cerradas con seguro. Se apoyó en una de ella y dio un empujón con todas sus fuerzas, pero ésta no se movió. Fue entonces cuando recordó una ventana del desván que siempre había estado abierta, pues Shizune a menudo se quejaba que la lluvia entraba por allí hasta llegar a la habitación de abajo y nadie se había molestado en mandarla a reparar.

¡Su padre no había reparado nada en su vida! Sakura rogó que él no hubiera cambiado su forma de ser.

Algunos minutos más tarde, habiendo inspeccionado la parte posterior de a casa, encontró una escalera, dirigió una mirada llena de esperanza a la ventana y se alegró al encontrarla abierta. A la escasa luz de su linterna, vio el pequeño espacio que había entre la parte superior de la ventana y el marco. Nadie lo habría notado si no supiera de su existencia.

- Gracias a Dios. – Dijo Sakura en voz alta.

La ventana del desván no estaba muy alta, pero sin la ayuda de una escalera le habría sido imposible llegar hasta ella. Había corrido con suerte al encontrar la escalera y deseó que ésta no cambiara.

Con sumo cuidado apoyó la escalera contra la pared. Cuando la probó, pensó que estaba bien asegurada, pero con una luz tan tenue le fue difícil estar del todo segura.

Aseguró el morral con firmeza a su espalda y comenzó a subir los peldaños, temblando de frío, pues su ropa era muy ligera. Si no podía llegar hasta la ventana del desván, trataría de forzar alguna que estuviera a una altura más accesible.

Se concentró por completo en lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que no oyó los pasos. Quizá la alfombra blanca que había tejido la nieve, apagaba los pasos del hombre que se aproximaba. Además todo sonido era inaudible debido al rumor del viento. Estaba tan absorta en su labor que se sobresaltó al escuchar el grito amenazador que resonó en sus oídos, ya que era una voz que parecía tener más fuerza que la tormenta y que exigía una explicación de lo que la chica pretendía.

Más adelante, mucho tiempo después Sakura recordaría divertida palabra por palabra, pero sus recuerdos no estarían llenos del terror y pánico que sintió en ese momento, en el que su corazón le dio un vuelco dentro del pecho y sus manos congeladas perdieron el control.

En una fracción de segundo, cuando se volvió llena de miedo pudo ver al hombre que estaba al pie de la escalera. Iluminado por la luz de un relámpago, parecía muy alto y amenazante, y en su rostro iluminado, descubrió la furia que sentía.

- ¡Bájate de esa escalera!. – Le gritó. - ¡ O te haré bajar a la fuerza!.

El tono frío tuvo un efecto absurdo en la chica, que se puso rígida antes de perder el equilibrio. Al caer, su congelada garganta emitió un grito de desesperación. De repente se golpeó la cabeza contra un saliente del techo y debido a eso quedó inconsciente, por lo que no pudo darse cuenta de los fuertes brazos que la rodearon antes de llegar al suelo.

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .**_

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero que les guste la historia porque es realmente linda :)

Besos y no olviden dejar un comentario!


	2. Durmiendo donde un desconocido

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje, ni de Naruto, ni de la novela que estoy adaptando ya que pertenece a Margaret Pargeter y se llama "No me dejes ir"

.

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .**_

_._

_En una fracción de segundo, cuando se volvió llena de miedo pudo ver al hombre que estaba al pie de la escalera. Iluminado por la luz de un relámpago, parecía muy alto y amenazante, y en su rostro iluminado, descubrió la furia que sentía._

_- ¡Bájate de esa escalera!. – Le gritó. - ¡ O te haré bajar a la fuerza!. _

_El tono frío tuvo un efecto absurdo en la chica, que se puso rígida antes de perder el equilibrio. Al caer, su congelada garganta emitió un grito de desesperación. De repente se golpeó la cabeza contra un saliente del techo y debido a eso quedó inconsciente, por lo que no pudo darse cuenta de los fuertes brazos que la rodearon antes de llegar al suelo._

_.  
_

Más tarde volvió en sí, sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le dolía y que alguien la obligaba a tomar un poco de brandy mientras la sostenía con firmeza. Se dio cuenta que se encontraban en un tipo de refugio que los resguardaba de la tormenta y que el hombre que estaba inclinado hacia ella. Sintió alivio al sentir su tono de voz.

- Cuando te dije que bajaras de inmediato de esa escalera, no pensé que tomarías mis palabras tan literalmente, jovencito. No tratamos con amabilidad a los intrusos por estos alrededores, pero tampoco les deseamos daño alguno. La policía se encargará de tu caso.

Sintiéndose impotente; Sakura se dio cuenta de que el alivio que había sentido se desvanecía y se lleno de indignación y enfado, a pesar de la terrible jaqueca que la aquejaba. Notó que ese hombre, al igual que el conductor del taxi, creía que ella era un muchacho, pero ni siquiera ese hecho podía justificar su áspero comentario. El brandy le dio fuerzas para responderle con agudeza:

- Podía haberme matado. Será mejor que no llame a la policía.

Sakura vio que él tuvo el descaro de sonreír con ironía y malicia:

- Pero no te mataste ¿verdad? Tal vez te merecía algo peor. Los vagabundos deberían aprender a no quejarse cuando el destino los trata mal. Tú invadiste una propiedad y esperabas que al dueño le pareciera correcto eso. Si yo tuviera alguna autoridad, haría que los jóvenes como tú estuvieran encerrados.

Sakura sintió nauseas, pero logró controlarse. Sus dientes castañeaban y el dolor de cabeza le parecía insoportable; sin embargo, logró reunir fuerzas suficientes para responderle:

- Los hombres como usted son los que merecen ser castigados. – Su afirmación parecía fuera de razón, pero la hizo sentirse mejor.

Sin embargo se sintió peor cuando él la soltó y, sin su apoyó cayó de espaldas incapaz de sostenerse. Apenas pudo darse cuenta de que él la tomaba en sus brazos de nuevo. En esta ocasión, la acomodó con dificultad en el asiento del Land Rover y con firmeza le colocó el cinturón de seguridad. Sakura movió la cabeza sin el menor cuidado a un lado de la puerta del vehículo cuando no pudo controlar el vómito. En unos cuantos momentos, todo había terminado y, después, una vez más perdió el conocimiento cayendo en un suave y profundo letargo.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.  
**

Sakura tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza, mejor dicho, sentía como si la hubieran golpeado y todo su cuerpo parecía estremecerse por la calentura, De repente, se asustó al darse cuenta de que estaba acostada en un lugar que le era desconocido. ¿Dónde se encontraba y qué estaba haciendo allí? Pronto recuperó la conciencia por completo.

Suspiró profundamente y sintió dolor; entonces, con sumo cuidado, trató de abrir los ojos. La habitación donde se encontraba estaba muy iluminada y la luz casi la cegó. Estaba atemorizada, así que en silencio, cerró los ojos y se concentró en sus pensamientos.

Poco después, sintiéndose bastante torpe, trató de poner en orden sus irregulares ilusiones. Con las manos temblorosas, intentó explorar lo que la rodeaba. Tal vez estaba herida y por esa razón estaba acostada. Con toda seguridad ninguna otra cosa podría ser tan cómoda como la cama en que se encontraba y los cojines en lo que tenía acomodaba la cabeza. Con mucha precaución, como una niña temerosa que se enfrenta a lo desconocido, se volvió, esperando que cualquier movimiento le hiciera recordar lo sucedido.

Con el jadeo que escapó de sus labios tensos, los dedos de Sakura acariciaron sus sienes con suavidad.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan tonta? Durante un momento, rogó que todo aquello fuera una pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría. La granja, la casa, la ventana y la escalera regresaron a su memoria para burlarse de ella. Después, surgió entre sus recuerdo un hombre gritaba y que era el que había ocasionado que cayera y se lastimara la cabeza.

- Oh, no. . . . - Gimió en voz alta cuando se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, al recordar cualquier detalle, por insignificante que fuera. ¿Cómo sabía él que ella se encontraba allí? Tal vez ya estaba en manos de la policía, acusada de allanar propiedad ajena. O, aún peor, tal vez ese hombre ya se había comunicado con su hermana Karin, que podía estar a punto de encontrarla. – Oh, no. – Sakura exclamó con desesperación.

Con un nuevo sentimiento de alarma, mantuvo los ojos abiertos. La habitación era amplia; obviamente era un dormitorio muy cómodo y amueblado con sencillez. No estaba en la granja Combe, de esos estaba segura, pero no podía recordar ningún lugar como ése. La cama era muy grande y la hacía sentirse pequeña. La alfombra era de textura suave y las cortinas, de fino terciopelo, ayudaban a aminorar el ruido de la tormenta.

Sakura se inquietó. La calefacción debía estar encendida, pues ella sentía calor, mucho calor. Con toda seguridad un golpe en la cabeza no era suficiente para hacerla sentir de esa manera. Con desesperación trató de sentarse. ¿Dónde estaba la gente? ¿Acaso no debería haber alguien a su lado? Parecía que la hubieran abandonado a su suerte mientras que el la había trasladado a ese lugar, descansaba en otra parte de la casa.

La chica tenía las pupilas dilatadas, como las de una joven gacela lista a emprender su carrera, estaba tensa y esperó oír algo, pero el silencio reinaba en la habitación y sólo pudo escuchar el rumor del viento. En alguna parte de la casa se oyó el timbre del teléfono y Sakura sintió los ecos del sonido en su cerebro, hasta que dejó de sonar. Al parece, alguien había descolgado el auricular, aunque no podía oír voz alguna.

De repente, siguiendo un impulso, apartó las sábanas que la cubrían y se levantó de l cama, luchando contra una ola de debilidad que se apoderó de ella cuando puso los pies en el suelo. Tratando de recuperar el equilibrio, vio con asombro la ropa que llevaba puesta. Era la chaqueta de un pijama de hombre que tenía la textura de la seda y colgaba de su esbelta figura hasta casi llegar a sus rodillas. No llevaba nada puesto, además de esa única prenda, y se preguntó quién la habría desvestido.

Después de unos segundos, recuperó el equilibrio, aunque aún se sentía un poco extraña. Sakura se dirigió a la puerta, pues no tenía caso preocuparse por ese detalle. Debió haber estado muy mojada, después de todo, había sido su culpa. Ahora era imprescindible que encontrara a la dueña de la casa para darle las gracias por todo lo que había hecho para ayudarla y después reanudar su camino.

Después de recorrer el angosto corredor, se quedó inmóvil y apoyó la cabeza contra un muro para escuchar con atención. En alguna parte de la planta baja alguien charlaba y aunque el sonido era débil, ella podía escucharlo.

Con los pies descalzos, Sakura avanzó en silencio por el corredor y se acercó a la escalera. El pasamanos, de roble sólido le permitió mirar hacía el salón de la planta baja.

Como lo había sospechado, alguien estaba hablando por teléfono, pero cuando se inclinó para oprimir la frente contra los barrotes de madera, una exclamación escapó de sus labios. No podía ver al hombre que hablaba porque estaba de espaldas, pero al oír la fuerza de su voz no le quedó la menor duda de que era el mismo que la había hecho descender de la escalera y tal vez sin advertirlo era el responsable de todo. Fue él quien le había dado de beber brandy y la había tratado con tanta indiferencia, a pesar de encontrarse enferma.

Durante un momento, Sakura se quedó mirándolo fijamente, mientras apretaba la barandilla con fuerza, sin poder moverse. Esa casa debía pertenecerle a él. Por supuesto, podía adivinar que él la había traído a ese lugar, pero aún había confusión en su mente. Los sucesos de las últimas horas regresaban a ella con lentitud. De pronto, cuando se inclinó aún más, lo escuchó decir con claridad a la persona con la que hablaba:

- No hay razón para que te preocupes Karin. Puedo asegurarte que todo marcha bien. Esta mañana recibí una postal de Kakashi y me dice que no regresará esta semana a casa, así que sería inútil que vinieras, en especial si estás tan ocupada arreglando tu viaje. Además nos está azotando un tormenta terrible y creo que nos quedaremos aislados durante unos días. Ya sabes cómo son las tormentas aquí en Dartmoor.

- ¿Karin?. – Sakura repitió en voz baja en la pause que siguió a sus palabras, mientras el hombre escuchaba a su interlocutor.

Ahora estaba tensa y llena de temor. ¡Debía ser su hermana! El Kakashi al que se refería debía ser su padre, lo que confirmaba todo. Sería una coincidencia extraordinaria si no fuera así. Aquel hombre comenzó a hablar de nuevo y su voz, a pesar de la distancia parecía ser más suave.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Karin. No puedes dejar que Suigetsu se marche solo, debes ir con él a Estados Unidos, pues con toda seguridad a él no le agradaría irse sin ti. Además, si la salida es dentro de cuatro días. Kakashi no esperará que hagas un viaje especial, con un clima como éste, sólo para ver si la finca está bien, pero yo le diré que me llamaste. – Hubo una pausa y después se escuchó su voz una vez más, con un dejo de ironía y tono sonriente. – Una mujer que se casó hace apenas tres meses, como ti, no debería decir esas cosas, querida. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido distintas, quién sabe que hubiera pasado. – Se encogió de hombros y ella vio una ligera sonrisa en sus labios. – Así es. – Continuó. – Estaré ansioso de verte cuando regreses.

¡Cómo se atrevía! Un sentimiento de enfado la cegó y Sakura se sintió desfallecer. A cada minuto la situación le parecía más incongruente. ¿Cómo se atrevía a cortejar a Karin? Eso era, con claridad, lo que estaba haciendo. Sakura podía confesar, sin avergonzarse que carecía de experiencia, pero no era ninguna tonta. ¿Acaso todos los hombres eran iguales? Primero Suigetsu, ahora él. Sakura estaba furiosa en ese instante y se sintió completamente desilusionada de todos los hombres.

No fue sino hasta mucho después que se detuvo a considerar la parte que jugaba Karin en esa intriga. La única preocupación de Sakura en ese momento era que Karin no descubriera que ella entraba en esa casa. Durante cuatro días, hasta que su hermana y Suigetsu se marcharan, debería pasar inadvertida, costara lo que costara. Tal vez Dios quiso que ella escuchase esa conversación telefónica, pues de entre otro modo, nunca se habría enterado de la amistad existente entre Karin y aquel hombre; estar enterada podía ayudarla más adelante.

Con un moviendo rápido y sintiéndose un poco mejor, Sakura se volvió en silencio, Después, para su desgracia, sin poder evitarlo estornudó con fuerza. Parecía que Dios la hubiera abandonado.

Para Sakura el sonido que hizo el auricular al colgarlo, fue como una explosión en sus oídos. Quedó inmóvil al encontrarse con la mirada de aquel extraño. No pudo moverse ni pronunciar palabra alguna, así que permaneció quieta. El corazón le palpitaba con fuerza y sentía una tensión muy especial. A pesar de la distancia, pudo darse cuenta de que aquel hombre tenía un rostro muy atractivo. Era alto, blanco, de complexión atlética y extremadamente viril. . . Sakura pensó que debería marcharse en seguida, pues a pesar de todas esas cualidades alguien así ¡no era digno de admiración en ninguna circunstancia!

Sólo tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso antes de que él subiera la escalera. Se detuvo tan cerca de ella que la hizo perder el equilibrio, pero la sostuvo con firmeza. Ella se sonrojó.

- Si no regresas a la cama de inmediato. – Amenazó. - Desearás que te hubiera dejado perecer en la nieve. – No se dio cuenta del color rojo en sus mejillas, ni de su indignación, cuando la empujó por el corredor.

Una vez en el amplio dormitorio, Sakura trató de liberarse de su mano. No parecía ser el momento apropiado para recordar que los hombres de ojos negros azulados no eran de su tipo, pero él tenía unos ojos hermosísimos, de un color oscuro y profundo. Sin embargo, sus ojos eran fríos como una piedra y hacían que la joven se intimidara. Ella se volvió para mirarlo y sin saber lo enferma que estaba, exclamó con determinación.

-¡No quiero volver a acostarme! Debo seguir mi camino. Si me devolviera mi ropa, tal vez podría darle las gracias a su esposa por ayudarme. Además, le estaría aún más agradecida si llama a un taxi.

- No tengo esposa. – Él la observaba con detenimiento y dijo lo anterior con un tono de fastidio. El hizo caso omiso a la petición de Sakura y ni siquiera le preguntó si se sentía con las fuerzas suficientes para viajar. Sakura le preguntó con un dejo de preocupación:

. ¿No es casado?. - Su mente daba vueltas, por lo que formuló la pregunta con asombro. De alguna manera, había pensado que un hombre como él debía estar sacado. Debería tener unos treinta años de edad y era del tipo que cautivaría a muchas mujeres. Su rostro denotaba que poseía una gran experiencia y una autosuficiencia diabólica. De repente recordó su conversación con Karin. Al parecer le gustaba involucrarse con mujeres casadas y por eso no la había contraído matrimonio. Pero para descubrir qué tipo de hombre era en realidad le hizo otra pregunta. -¿Entonces vive con su madre o algún familiar?.

- No, vivo solo. - Los ojos negros parecían reflejar ironía, pero podía haber sido un efecto de la luz. – Creo que ese detalle no debería importarle a una jovencita tan independiente como tú.

Llena de asombro, Sakura se sentó en la cama y cerró los ojos. Estaba muy pálida y tenía la frente empapada en sudor. Si no había ninguna mujer en la casa, entonces, ¿quién le había quitado la ropa? Ella no llevaba ninguna chaqueta de pijama cuando llegó a la granja Combe. ¿Acaso la había desnudado él? No conocía su nombre y no deseaba saberlo, pues no podía soportar la idea de que él la hubiera tocado. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, abrió los ojos y le miró; era evidente que él había adivinado sus pensamientos por la expresión de su rostro.

- Parece divertirle esta situación, Señor. . . ¡como se llame!. - Ella considero que su tono de voz había sido devastador.

Pero él esbozó una sonrisa y la miró de un modo más profundo.

- Todo habría sido distinto si me hubieras dicho que eras una muchacha. Estabas empapada y no era el momento de tener prejuicios. Aún ahora, tienes mucha fiebre y estás hablando de marcharte. ¡ Y ni siquiera traes un centavo contigo!.

Sakura se alarmó, pues esa afirmación era un golpe muy duro para ella. Sabía que aunque no llevaba consigo una gran suma de dinero, tenía el suficiente para resolver cualquier imprevisto y el necesario para pagar la habitación de un hotel.

¿Y mi bolsa?. – Preguntó con voz temblorosa e inmensa preocupación.

- ¿Quieres decir tu morral?. – Murmuró con tono cortante. – Eso era lo único que traías contigo. Lo examiné con cuidado, pues quería encontrar alguna identificación tuya, tu número telefónico o algún sitio donde poder comunicarme con tus preocupados padres. Pero todo lo que llevabas era una buena cantidad de provisiones. Como la mayoría de la gente como tú, preferiste viajar sin equipaje.

Su boca se contrajo mientras su mirada la recorría con un gesto de crítica. Con desesperación Sakura pensó en qué le habrían sucedido a las cosas que le faltaban, muy vagamente recordó haber descendido del taxi; el recuerdo de su recorrido hasta la finca era muy borroso, no podía recordar haber perdido su bolso. Por instinto, supo que ese hombre no era un ladrón, podría haber robado su dignidad cuando le quitó la ropa, pero cualquier cosa que hubiera deseado tomar no tendría ningún valor para él. Ahora le pedía al cielo que él no descubriera su identidad. La pérdida de sus cosas sería algo sin importancia en comparación con el desastroso resultado que podría provocar. Tendría que volver al lado de Karin, que podía ser muy persuasiva cuando se trataba de lograr alguno de sus deseos. Casi cualquier cosa era preferible a eso.

Por fortuna, pudo decirle parte de la verdad mientras miraba a su interlocutor tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

- No tengo padres que se preocupen por mí. – Murmuró con tranquilidad. – Sí traía un poco de dinero, pero parece que lo perdí en alguna parte. ¿Podría usted prestarme algunas libras? Lo suficiente para que pueda marcharme. No quiero incomodarlo quedándome en su casa.

- Ya me has ocasionado muchos problemas. – Manifestó él con brusquedad. – Todos los que son como tú son una carga para la sociedad. No quisiera ser responsable de imponerle a otros tu presencia, además si te prestara dinero, ¿cómo sabría que algún día me lo devolverías?.

- ¡Usted no puede retenerme en contra de mi voluntad!. –Le gritó Sakura, yendo más allá de los límites de la prudencia y deseando herirlo como él lo había hecho con ella, a pesar d e darse cuenta de lo que inútil de su comportamiento.

El podría haber sido más amable demostrando un poco de compasión y debió haberle imaginado que pudieron habérsele presentado circunstancias muy especiales. No le había concedido el beneficio de la duda. Ella podría estar perdida o tener muchos problemas, pero no necesariamente tenía que ser una delincuente o una muchacha errante en busca de aventuras. Bueno, él podría pensarlo que quisiera y así Sakura no se sentiría en deuda con él, después de todo, la manera en que él la condenaba le ayudó a sentir que no le debía nada.

- ¿Qué piensas?.

- Siento mucho haberle pedido algo de dinero. – Le dijo con arrogancia, resintiendo su cínica mirada. – Tampoco quiero molestar a sus vecinos. ¿Podría devolverme mi ropa?

- Estás muy enferma. – Afirmó, pero ahora su voz era suave. Durante unos momentos pareció que el hombre iba a sonreír, pero Sakura insistió:

- Si eso piensa, ¿por qué no llama a un médico? Estoy segura de que exagera, pero él podría dar su diagnóstico. – La chica no agregó que un médico podría ayudarla a escapar, si ella se lo rogaba.

- Ya lo he hecho. – Su boca dibujo un gesto de altivez. - He tratado de localizar un médico en toda la noche para que me indicara qué debo hacer; como todos lo caminos están bloqueados y cubiertos de nieve, no tendría forma de llegar hasta aquí. Tal vez, tú no sabes cómo es Dartmoor en medio de una ventisca.

Descorazonada, Sakura lo miró sin dudar de sus palabras y sin hablar, movió la cabeza; parecía que no habría forma de escapar. Sin embargo, él no podía esperar a que ella se diera por vencida con tanta facilidad.

- No sé como es Dartmoor, ni en medio de un tormenta, ni en ninguna otra condición. – Confesó de mala gana-

- Entonces, ¿cuándo has estado por aquí. – Le preguntó desconfiado, mostrando poca preocupación por la precaria salud de la joven.

- Estuve, ¡Oh! . . . . - Se le quedó mirando con sorpresa sin lograr entender el sentido de su pregunta. Con rapidez desvío la vista. - Creo que fue durante el verano, hace algunos años.

- ¿Algunos años?. - Repitió dudando de sus palabras y su voz tenía un dejó de impaciencia. – Con toda seguridad ya habías estado en granja Combe. De otro modo sería imposible que supieras lo de la ventana, pues estaba casi cubierta de nieve. Además el conductor del taxi me informó que ya era de noche cuando descendiste del vehiculo.

¡Así que de esa manera él había descubierto todo! Todo era culpa de ese entrometido chofer. Con amargura pensó que ningún detalle le pasaría inadvertido. ¡Que astuto era! Lo más curioso de todo era que no le había preguntado su nombre y lo único que podía hacer una muchacha contra un hombre como ése era tomar las cosas con calma.

- Por lo general todas las casas grandes tienen ventajas en el desván que están estropeadas. Yo sólo investigué y parecía que iba a correr con suerte, hasta que usted se cruzó en mi camino.

-Pudiste tener suerte. - Manifestó sin convicción y su expresión indicaba que no había creído en su relato. – hubiera sido sencillo que te introdujeras en la casa, pero te habrías encontrado en una casa helada en la cual te congelarías.

- Habría conectado la calefacción y en poco tiempo habría estado caliente. – sus expresivos ojos se posaron en el hermoso rostro, inconsciente de lo ilógica que había sido respuesta.

- Te equivocas una vez más, Señorita Porfía. - Sus ojos color negro azulado le mostraban la misma agudeza que la de un felino. – La energía eléctrica está cortada y la caja de los fusibles cerrada con candado. La próxima vez que intentes meterte en una casa, revisa ese detalle primero.

¡Y el muy cínico se atrevía a gozar al pensar que ella se moría de frío! Se atrevía a sugerir que debería estar agradecida y sin embargo, ni siquiera sus cuidados le habían evitado de contraer un terrible resfriado. Se giró para estornudar con violencia una vez más. En ese momento no podía imaginar otro destino mejor que el de acostarse en silencio y morir.

- La próxima vez seguiré sus consejos. – Murmuró con amargura.

- Será mejor. – Una mirada reflexiva pareció endurecerle el rostro. – Quién sabe qué otras sorpresas te esperen.

- Es posible que tenga razón. - ¿Cómo podría ella decirle que no quería más sorpresas? Desde que regresó de Estados unidos, la vida había estado llena de ellas y ninguna había sido agradable. Confundida entrecerró los ojos al sentir demasiado cerca aquel rostro enigmático. – Nada parece resultar como uno lo espera. – Agregó distraída.

- ¡Claro que no! Llevando ese tipo de vida. . .

- ¿Por qué dice eso? Habla como si fuera mi padre. – De pronto, sin poder controlarse dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

Poco a poco cuando su risa se desvaneció, la necesidad de seguir discutiendo la abandonó y lo miró otra vez con la obstinación que ya había demostrado. Un vez más imaginó que la habitación comenzaba a girar a s alrededor, el techo se movía y sentía como si el suelo se abriera antes sus ojos. Para completar la escena, la tormenta dejaba escapar sonidos escalofriantes que resonaban en sus oídos, parecía ser demasiado para ella y todo se conjuntaba con la increíble arrogancia que poseía aquel hombre. Con una expresión de preocupación, Sakura se acostó en el lecho y en poco instantes se quedó dormida.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

Cuando Sakura despertó supo que era de día porque la luz había cambiado. Ahora iluminaba la habitación desde un ángulo distinto y era diferente, fría, grisácea, así que se dispuso a tratar de dormir de nuevo. Pero cuando escuchó aquella voz, sintió un resentimiento que no era razonable.

- Ya estás convirtiendo esto en un hábito, jovencita. Te lo advierto, si vuelves a perder el conocimiento, no me haré responsable de mis actos.

La voz vibró en los oídos de Sakura, aunque fue el contexto de las palabras lo que la irritó. Con lentitud abrió los ojos y al principio le fue imposible fijar la vista en algo preciso. Vio manchas oscuras hasta que a pesar de la nebulosidad el rostro de un hombre emergió de las sombras. ¡Era él! La impresión la hizo parpadear para aclarar su visión.

- ¿Cómo se llama?. - Murmuró y lo miró con asombro, pero de pronto su pálida mano se asió a su brazo como si tratará de convencerlo de que esa pregunta era muy importante para ella.

Él la miró con indiferencia y con un dejo de ironía respondió:

- Sasuke Uchiha. . . A tus órdenes. Y tú, ¿cómo te llamas?.

Era curioso, pero no podía recordar su nombre, pues una puerta cerrada se negaba a abrirse, así que perpleja, se pasó la mano por la frente mientras respondía:

- No lo recuerdo.

Él se apartó de ella. En su rostro había un gesto de preocupación e impaciencia al mismo tiempo.

- Si yo pudiera creer eso. . . – Manifestó frunciendo el entrecejo y posó la vista en la chica. – Aunque te golpeaste la cabeza, ¿en serio no puedes recordar nada?.

- Claro que no. . . – Sakura sintió un vació en el estómago.

- Mejor di que no quieres decirme tu nombre. Para tu información, te he cuidado durante un día y dos noches, así que me debes esa respuesta.

Los hermosos ojos de Sakura se posaron en el rostro del hombre, había estado en esa casa un día y dos noches, eso significaba que Karin no se había marchado aún. Con lentitud un pensamiento cruzó su mente, ella era Sakura Haruno y debía permanecer oculta hasta que su hermana se marchara a Estados Unidos. En su subconsciente debería estar fija la idea de guardar silencio, pues de otra manera se habría delatado, sólo su ángel guardián pudo haberla salvado.

- Lo siento. – Musitó sintiendo una enorme culpa, pero continuó con sus planes. – Tiene razón, si le debo una explicación y ya recuerdo todo. Me llamo Ino Yamanaka. – Hacía muchos años que habían tenido una niñera con ese nombre en Londres. Sakura le sonrió con dulzura a Sasuke Uchiha. – Pero puede llamarme Señorita Yamanaka. – Le dijo con ingenuidad pero él dejó de sonreír aunque todavía conservaba el dejo de ironía.

- Si no te molesta, preferiría decirte Ino. Después de la informalidad de los dos últimos días, creo que sería lo más conveniente, aunque el nombre no es muy importante, en este caso es necesario.

- Lo supongo. – Su voz era ronca, debido a que deseaba poner fin a ese interrogatorio.

Con toda seguridad él no creía del todo sus palabras, pero no estaba dispuesto a seguir formulándole preguntas. Ella se sintió ruborizar al notar que él no cesaba de mirarla. Por la forma en que él lo dijo, supuso que no había ido ninguna otra persona a ese lugar. ¿Habían estado solos! En la campiña, eso podía interpretarse contra una ofensa contra las buenas costumbres. Ella debió estar muy enferma, pues de otro modo no se sentiría tan débil. Entonces trató de sobreponerse, se arregló el cabello y lanzó un profundo suspiro.

- Usted dice que he estado aquí mucho tiempo. – Empezó con calma. - ¿Estuve muy enferma?.

- Así es. . . – Sasuke levantó la barbilla e hizo una breve pausa. – Podría afirmar que te pulmonía y me atrevo a decir que aún no estás en buenas condiciones.

Parecía estar hablando de su ganado, su boca modulaba las palabras de un modo sensual; además poseía un cuerpo atlético, no era un hombre con el que se pudiera discutir o tomarse a la ligera. Algo dentro de ella la hizo estremecerse y comenzó con rapidez:

- No recuerdo haber estado enferma nunca; creo que sufrí las enfermedades propias de la niñez, como el sarampión pero es todo.

- Tal vez se debe a la vida que llevas al aire libre. – Puntualizó con dureza. – Sin embargo, es un error pensar que siempre serás inmune a las enfermedades, pues uno las contrae tarde o temprano. Aún hasta los más peligrosos criminales te pueden confirmar lo que digo.

- Pensé que hablábamos de enfermedades. – Replicó con firmeza, pues le disgustaba la manera en que él hacía conjeturas acerca de ella.

Enfrentarse a sus palabras requería de una fortaleza que ella ya no podía reunir. La joven no se percató de que él la recorrió con la mirada, notando el rubor de sus mejillas, las ojeras y su general apariencia de cansancio. Pero sí se dio cuenta cuando se puso de pie y fue hasta la puerta, su corazón se llenó de congoja cuando lo vio salir y un terrible sentimiento de desolación se apoderó de ella. ¿Acaso seguía disgustado con ella?.

- ¿A dónde va?. - Le preguntó con nerviosismo.

- A prepararte algo de beber. - Le informó con frialdad. – Eso te ayudará a tranquilizarte, te evitará una recaída. Debí haberlo pensado antes. Ino, me divierte tu manera tan impetuosa de hablar.

- No tengo sed, no se moleste. - Replicó con seguridad haciendo caso omiso de sus últimas palabras.

- No es molestia, Ino. - Se volvió para dirigirle una mirada y después desapareció por la puerta, pero antes agregó. – Sucede que hay una señora que me ayuda, ella ha estado insistiendo en que bebas algo y no quiero decepcionarla, por lo que te aconsejo que te tomes todo lo que ella decida traerte sin protestar. Tiene el carácter un poco fuerte, así que ten cuidado.

Sakura se quedó mirando en su dirección hasta mucho tiempo después de que él se había marchado, después de todo, sí había alguien más en la casa. Un extraño sentimiento de indignación se mezcló con uno de alivio. ¡Debió habérselo dicho! Por lo menos le agradó saber que Sasuke había observado las reglas de comportamiento y eso podría hacer que las cosas fueran un poco más fáciles en un futuro que ni siquiera se atrevía a visualizar.

- Sasuke Uchiha. . . – Pronunció su nombre con voz baja y con lentitud, sintiéndose atrevida.

¿Qué clase de hombre era él? Por lo pronto, era atractivo, de tez blanca y excelente apariencia. El tipo que atraería a cualquier mujer y sin embargo a Sakura le disgustaba su expresión, pues su rostro aun cuando estaba tranquilo era demasiado severo y, a veces hasta cruel. Parecía como si en un tiempo hubiera dado mucho de sí mismo y al no obtener respuesta satisfactoria, se hubiese desilusionado, pero poco antes de marcharse, Sakura tuvo la impresión de que él podría ser agradable. ¿Estaría equivocada?.

Llena de impaciencia y encerrada en un cúmulo de pensamientos se volvió para mirar por la ventana, en la cual aún había algunos copos de nieve. Permaneció observando y se dio cuenta de que seguía nevando, la curiosidad hizo que Sakura se pusiera de pie y se dirigiera a la ventana, a pesar de saber que no era conveniente. Todavía no llegaba nadie con la bebida prometida y pensó que por muchas virtudes que tuviera esa mujer, la rapidez no estaba entre ellas.

Una vez junto a la ventana, Sakura pegó la nariz contra el cristal como cuando era pequeña y miró hacía afuera. Estaba nevando, pero ya no hacía viento y los copos caían con suavidad. Al mirar hacía al cielo vio una inmensa nube gris que parecía predecir que el clima empeoraría. Justo debajo de la ventana vio rastros de que alguien había excavado nieve para permitir el acceso a la cochera, pero no pudo ver ninguna señal que mostrara que el camino había sido despejado. Más allá del camino, por las silenciosas y blancas colinas, no vio ningún movimiento; nada indicaba que había otras personas en los alrededores.

Con otro ligero estremecimiento, Sakura regreso a su lecho, no tenía escapatoria pues era prisionera de las circunstancias y de su propias tonterías; además parecía que no habría modo de hacer algo. Se cubrió con las mantas, tratando de calentarse, aún se sentía muy cansada. Cuando llegara la mujer con el té, le pediría que no la molestara en el resto del día, le diría que lo único que quería era dormir y dormir.

.

* * *

Pronto comenzaran a ser más largos los capitulos :)

Muchas gracias a Yoss y a Kara'sDreams por agregar la historia a sus alertas.

Dejen un review, no le hacen mal a nadie! :P


	3. Identidad

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje, ni de Naruto, ni de la novela que estoy adaptando ya que pertenece a Margaret Pargeter y se llama "No me dejes ir"

.

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .**_

_._

_- Sasuke Uchiha. . . – Pronunció su nombre con voz baja y con lentitud, sintiéndose atrevida._

_¿Qué clase de hombre era él? Por lo pronto, era atractivo, de tez blanca y excelente apariencia. El tipo que atraería a cualquier mujer y sin embargo a Sakura le disgustaba su expresión, pues su rostro aun cuando estaba tranquilo era demasiado severo y, a veces hasta cruel. Parecía como si en un tiempo hubiera dado mucho de sí mismo y al no obtener respuesta satisfactoria, se hubiese desilusionado, pero poco antes de marcharse, Sakura tuvo la impresión de que él podría ser agradable. ¿Estaría equivocada?._

_Llena de impaciencia y encerrada en un cúmulo de pensamientos se volvió para mirar por la ventana, en la cual aún había algunos copos de nieve. Permaneció observando y se dio cuenta de que seguía nevando, la curiosidad hizo que Sakura se pusiera de pie y se dirigiera a la ventana, a pesar de saber que no era conveniente. Todavía no llegaba nadie con la bebida prometida y pensó que por muchas virtudes que tuviera esa mujer, la rapidez no estaba entre ellas._

_Una vez junto a la ventana, Sakura pegó la nariz contra el cristal como cuando era pequeña y miró hacía afuera. Estaba nevando, pero ya no hacía viento y los copos caían con suavidad. Al mirar hacía al cielo vio una inmensa nube gris que parecía predecir que el clima empeoraría. Justo debajo de la ventana vio rastros de que alguien había excavado nieve para permitir el acceso a la cochera, pero no pudo ver ninguna señal que mostrara que el camino había sido despejado. Más allá del camino, por las silenciosas y blancas colinas, no vio ningún movimiento; nada indicaba que había otras personas en los alrededores._

_Con otro ligero estremecimiento, Sakura regreso a su lecho, no tenía escapatoria pues era prisionera de las circunstancias y de su propias tonterías; además parecía que no habría modo de hacer algo. Se cubrió con las mantas, tratando de calentarse, aún se sentía muy cansada. Cuando llegara la mujer con el té, le pediría que no la molestara en el resto del día, le diría que lo único que quería era dormir y dormir._

**_._**

_**.**  
_

Dos días más tarde, Sakura se sentía mucho mejor por lo que decidió abandonar el lecho. Esa mañana se despertó muy alegre, pues el sol brillaba y la anterior sensación de fatiga se transformó en bienestar.

Vio que sus ajustados jeans y su blusa estaban sobre la cómoda, lavados y planchado, de inmediato saltó de la cama para ponérselos. Después con mucho cuidado dobló el pijama de hombre había usado como camisón. Estaba segura de que había puesto dos pijamas en su morral y el hecho de que hubieran desaparecido la inquietaba de sobre manera. Debería preguntarle a la Señora Tsunade sobre su paradero.

Por lo general, la chica era de movimientos rápidos, pero en esta ocasión le llevó mucho tiempo poner en orden la habitación y tender la cama; descubrió con asombro que aún le temblaban las piernas. Cuando terminó, no tuvo más remedio que confesarse a sí mismo que no estaba en condiciones de realizar esas labores y se sintió un poco insatisfecha con su esfuerzo, por lo que decidió ir a la planta baja.

Era una extraña en esa casa, la cual era grande; de pronto percibió el olor del tocino frito que la guió hasta la cocina, en donde se encontró con la Señora Tsunade.

La mujer estaba lavando la loza cuando la joven entró.

- ¿Te sientes bien para estar levantada?. – Le preguntó con brusquedad, pero a la vez con preocupación. – Ayer tuve la impresión de que estabas un poco mejorada, pero de cualquier manera no sé si al Señor Sasuke le agrade verte aquí.

- Me siento mucho mejor, señora Tsunade. Gracias. - Sakura esbozó una sonrisa e hizo caso omiso al comentario sobre Sasuke mientras observaba la cocina con curiosidad.

¡Para ser un hombre sol, Sasuke Uchiha se las habías arreglado muy bien! No era esa una cocina anticuada, sino todo lo contrario, pues contaba con todas las comodidades. Además de ser amplia y llena de luz, bien podría ser el sueño de toda ama de casa. De pronto Sakura tuvo la impresión de que el señor Uchiha poseía una gran fortuna.

- Pero debes tener cuidado. – Le aconsejó la mujer. – Pues has estado muy grave.

- Sí, pero soy joven y fuerte y muy pronto me voy a recuperar. – Comentó la joven sin pensar, ya que su mente todavía estaba concentrada en la cocina de la casa de Sasuke Uchiha, sin duda sería una experiencia inolvidable guisar en un como ésa y de pronto anheló poder usar aquella increíble estufa eléctrica. – No se preocupe por mí , señora Tsunade. - Añadió la joven pues la señora parecía esperar algo más. – Me siento muy bien.

- Es posible, pero tienes que cuidarte.

- Por supuesto. . . – Sakura le sonrió otra vez.

No tenía la menor intención de enfadar a quien había sido tan amable con ella, de repente el rostro de la joven reflejó preocupación al recordar el comentario que hizo Sasuke sobre la señora al referirse a ella como una persona de mal carácter. Sakura no podía imaginar cómo era posible que él tuviera ese concepto. Sin duda no lo había escuchado bien debido a la confusión de su enfermedad. La señora Tsunade parecía estar en la mejor disposición para conversar.

- El señor Sasuke cuidó de ti con mucha devoción cuando estuviste enferma y es posible que esté diciendo lo que no me corresponde, pero espero que no te olvidarás de agradecérselo como es debido. Hubo ocasiones en las que deliraste y él se esforzó en mantenerte tranquila. Y se supone que está tomando sus vacaciones.

- ¿Está de vacaciones?. – Sakura parpadeó en un gesto de asombro. ¿Acaso no era él un agricultor? Ellos no acostumbraban tener un descanso con un clima como ése. Por supuesto que podía tratarse de un hombre de negocios que descansara en el invierno. ¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido pensar en eso? Cuando se lo preguntó a la señora Tsunade, la mujer movió la cabeza.

- Será mejor que tú misma se lo preguntes, chiquilla. Yo sólo vivo aquí con mi esposo, que se hace cargo del establo. Vengo ocasionalmente cuando el señor está en casa, lo que no es muy común durante el verano.

- Oh, ya veo. . . . - Sakura no entendía, pero no estaba segura de si sería correcto manifestarlo.

No sabía si era aconsejable admitir que casi no conocía nada de Sasuke Uchiha o de sus ocupaciones, no podría decirle a la señora Tsunade que había llegado en medio de la tormenta y que si hubiera sido por eso, jamás habría conocido a aquel hombre. Ella no tenía idea de lo que la había contado Jason. ¡Todo era muy confuso!

En esos momentos se encontraba preocupada e incómoda, por lo que fue incapaz de ocultar su alivio cuando Sasuke Uchiha hizo su aparición en la cocina hablando con el acostumbrado tono frío de su voz.

- La señorita Yamanaka desayunará conmigo esta mañana, señora Tsunade. Tengo que hablar con ella.

Sakura se volvió sorprendida, pues no lo oyó acercarse y su viste descendió con curiosidad hasta su pies para examinar los gruesos calcetines de lana que llevaba puestos. Sin duda se acababa de quitar las botas. ¡Ella nunca había desayunado en compañía de un hombre descalzo!

Más divertido, Sasuke la miró y la chica adivinó que él había leído sus pensamientos.

- ¿Acaba de llegar?. - Le preguntó con timidez, dirigiéndole una sonrisa a la señora Tsunade cuando lo seguía al comedor.

- Eres una muchacha muy lista. – Murmuró Sasuke mientras la tomaba del brazo y la conducía. – Es muy raro que uno descubra a una muchacha que posea tales dotes deductivas, en especial en su propia casa.

- Usted no me encontró en su casa. – Le replicó molesta. – Sino que me encerró aquí mientras yo estaba inconsciente.

- Pero la señora Tsunade no lo sabe.

- Quiere decir que . . . . - Sakura se detuvo en seco en medio del comedor y trató de zafarse de la mano que la sujetaba. Lo miró fijamente sosteniendo la profunda mirada de esos ojos negro azulados. - ¿Quiere decir que la señora Tsunade piensa que quedé atrapada en medio de la tormenta y vine aquí para buscar refugio?

- ¡Acertaste a la primera! No me equivoqué al pensar que eres inteligente. – Había burla en su voz y Sakura se sintió disgustada.

- ¿Creyó ella eso?

- ¿Por qué no? Algunas personas se extravían por estos rumbos, sólo que casi siempre son hombres y eso suele suceder en otra época del año.

- Así que en realidad no es muy raro. – Sakura atravesó la habitación amueblada con elegancia y se sentó en el borde de la silla él sacó de su lugar con cortesía.

- Dartmoor. – Explicó él mientras se sentaba frente de ella. – No es un lugar con características constantes, al contrario, brinda muchas sorpresas. Posee alrededor de quinientos kilómetros cuadrados de terreno yermo que en ocasiones ofrece un paisaje indescriptible, pero es muy peligroso. Muchos te dirán que es fabuloso durante un día de verano, pero parece un demonio con un tiempo como éste. Una de las diversiones más populares de este lugar consiste en rescatar jóvenes doncellas de los peligros del invierno.

- ¡Está bromeando!. – Dijo Sakura mientras miraba su plato.

- Es posible. - Su mirada enigmática recorrió el rostro de la joven. – Pero puedo hablar tan en serio como lo desees. No sé si te preocupa tu reputación, pues a pesar de ser tan liberal, el pasado te inquieta de sobremanera. La señora Tsunade no sabe que llegaste una noche antes que ella y te juro por la salvación de mi alma que le dije que te encontré afuera, al amanecer. Me desvié un poco de la realidad pero con eso es suficiente.

Sakura se sonrojo y se inclinó hacía para servirse una taza del humeante café. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su cuello en un gesto de timidez incontenible a pesar de que se había propuesto ser sensata y olvidar todo ese asunto. El hecho de que hubiera sido ese hombre quien le quitara la ropa mojada no la dejaba vivir con tranquilidad. Podría haber sido médico y además fue necesario hacerlo para evitar que se agravara aún más. No obstante pensar en que sus manos habían tocado su cuerpo, la llenaba de vergüenza pero al mismo tiempo sentía una especie de afecto que nunca antes había experimentado y aun vez más aquel escalofrío y debilidad que la había agobiado antes.

Volvió a mirarlo cuando escuchó aquella voz, paciente pero irónica que le decía:

- Deja de preocuparte Ino, el cuerpo empapado y casi congelado de una mujer no me interesa en lo absoluto, así que deberías tratar de verlo de esta manera. Era necesario que te quitara la ropa pues la tenías demasiado mojada y tú no estabas en condiciones de hacerlo por ti misma, De haber sabido que eras tan puritana, no lo habría hecho.

-Usted no ha hecho más que criticar mis principios desde el momento en que me trajo aquí. ¿Por qué no mandí a buscar de inmediato a la señora Tsunade? Le habría evitado a usted muchas molestias.

- Es posible. – Le respondió burlón. – Y lo habría hecho si hubiera adivinado que la Señora Tsunade estaba aquí. Se suponía que se encontraba de visita con su hermana, pero no era así. Su esposo al que todavía no conoces, la iba a llevar a la estación; pero por desgracia, uno de mis caballos se enfermó y tuvo que hacerse cargo él. Yo mismo podía haberla llevado si lo hubiera sabido, pero salí esa tarde y no me enteré de lo sucedido sino hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando Jiraiya me informó que la señora Tsunade aún estaba aquí, cosa que me dio mucho gusto.

- Pero, y ¿el conductor del taxi? Parece que usted se ha olvidado de él a pesar de que sabía con exactitud la hora de mi llegada.

- No me has dejado terminar. Recuerdo que me hizo algún comentario acerca de un jovencito, por lo que no hay ninguna razón para que él relacione a su pasajero con MI Ino Yamanaka. En primer lugar me llamó por teléfono porque sabe que estoy cuidando la granja Combe mientras el dueño y su esposa están en el extranjero. Tú no eres la primera persona que trata de introducirse en esa propiedad, no serás la última. Si este hombre su pusiera en contacto conmigo otra vez, le diría que no encontré a nadie, pero como estos incidentes son muy frecuentes, dudo que se tome la molestia de hacerlo.

- ¡Usted está haciendo terribles esfuerzos por salvar mi reputación!. – Comentó Sakura. Que él la llamará SU Ino tal vez era una manera de hablar, pero que la hizo sentirse muy incómoda. Si él descubriera su verdadera identidad, sólo el cielo podría ayudarla.

Sasuke sonrió con ironía y Sakura admiró sus dientes.

- ¿Por qué razón me interesaría salvar tu reputación, Ino? Tal vez es la mía laque me preocupa.

¡Eso era demasiado! Ella suspiró profundamente. ¿No podía estar hablando en serio! Sin embargo. . . Sakura frunció el entrecejo cuando la señora Tsunade entró en el comedor llevando los huevos con tocino. Podría haber alguna mujer en su vida que se indignara al saber lo que en realidad había sucedido. Sakura tuvo la sospecha de que Sasuke consideraba a las mujeres como objetos, pero sin duda habría una en especial a la que él profesara respeto y admiración, que no sería como ella o como Karin, con quien le encantaba bromear.

Cuando la señora Tsunade se marchó, Sakura intentó poner fin a sus pensamientos irracionales afirmando con valentía:

- Me siento mucho mejor esta mañana, Señor Uchiha. Lo suficiente para marcharme de hecho, y todas sus evasivas sin una pérdida de tiempo. Le anuncio que me iré después de desayunar.

- ¿Cómo?. - Los ojos negros de Sasuke estaban llenos de escepticismo entre las espesas pestañas que los adornaban.

- Bueno. . . – La joven lo miró con una ligera hostilidad. – Si me voy por la carretera, ni siquiera tendré que molestarlo para que me lleve.

- ¡Qué jovencita tan valiente e independiente!. – Se inclinó hacia ella. Su bien delineada boca dibujó una expresión dura y llena de ironía. – Me temo que, como la carretera está todavía llena de nieve no podrías llegar muy lejos, y como no tengo tiempo de rescatarte otra vez, te sugiero que permanezcas en Merington hasta que mejore el tiempo.

- ¿Merington?. - Sakura lo miró de manera furtiva. - ¿Es el nombre de su casa?

- De mi pequeña propiedad, que comprende esta casa y una granja de la que cuida un empleado que trabaja para mí. – Su tono indicaba que creyó saciar la curiosidad de la chica, pero ella sólo había preguntado el nombre de su propiedad; no deseaba saber acerca de sus negocios.

- ¿No utilizan máquinas para despejar los caminos cubiertos de nieve?.

- Mi querida joven. – Murmuró con suavidad. – Para empezar quiero que sepas que tengo una carretera privada de casi dos kilómetros de longitud; además según mi opinión debido a la situación económica actual, los caminos vecinales no se despejan a menos que sea absolutamente necesario. Por desgracia, él teléfono no funciona por la tormenta y no pude llamar a un médico para que te examinara la cabeza ni a un veterinario para que viera a mi caballo enfermo; pero creo que no tiene caso que llame a nadie, ya que se recuperaron los dos.

- Lo que estoy tratando de decir es que. . . – Sakura comenzó con timidez.

- Olvídalo. - La interrumpió él impaciente, y en esta ocasión su mirada era dura y firme. – El que continúes discutiendo no ayudará a mejorar la situación. Además. - Su mirada le recorrió el cuerpo de forma tan directa que la joven se estremeció. – No te has recuperado todavía. Acabas de levantarte después de un fuerte ataque de gripe, ¿hasta dónde crees que podrías llegar? En definitivamente te prohíbo que pienses siquiera en salir de mi casa.

- ¡No puede retenerme aquí!.

- ¡No intentes irte Ino, o te lo demostraré!

El tono de su voz, había sido amenazador y su rostro pálido tenía una expresión tan dura que la joven no se atrevió a retarla.

- De acuerdo. – Accedió la joven, pero sus ojos azules brillaban de hostilidad. – Pero es posible que se arrepienta de no haberme dejado ir.

- Antes de permitir que te marches Ino, tendrás que ver a un médico para que examine y te tome unas radiografías, sólo para estar seguros de que todo está bien. ¿Todavía te duele la cabeza?. – Inquirió con suavidad.

- No, ya no. – La chica se sorprendió al percibir la ternura de su voz. – Estoy segura de que se preocupa demasiado por mí. Creo que no tengo ninguna fractura de cráneo, si eso es lo que usted piensa.

- No tengo conocimientos para afirmar eso que acabas de decir Ino, ni tampoco tú, pero sí creo poseer el sentido común. Además, podrías culparme de tu caída.

- Usted toma muy en serio sus responsabilidades, ¿verdad, señor Uchiha?. – Sakura abrió los ojos en un gesto de inocencia. – Sólo un hombre como usted lo haría.

- Me rindo. – La mirada que le dirigió era más bien burlona. - Ino, uno de estos días te vas a meter en un serio problema por hablar de más, pues ningún otro hombre será tan paciente como yo.

La chica sintió que le faltaba la respiración; estaba tan nerviosa que no pudo mirarlo a los ojos. ¡Sus palabras podían encerrar una doble intención!

- Dije lo que pensaba, señor Uchiha y no tiene por qué interpretar de otra manera mis palabras.

- Entonces, ¿has tratado de adularme? Tal vez deberíamos aprender a entendernos mejor, ¿no crees Ino? Claro que necesitamos tiempo.

Sakura bajó la vista y sintió que su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y no podía explicarle la razón. Se marcharía tan pronto como mejorara el clima; no tendrían tiempo para conocerse y él lo sabía. Trató de encontrar un tema de conversación menos peligroso y preguntó sin pensar:

- Si no me voy esta mañana, ¿Qué sugiere que haga?

- Nunca puedes estar sin hacer nada, ¿verdad?. – Su mirada se posó en su bien formada boca. – Puedes distraerte en la biblioteca, allí hay un televisor y muchos libros interesantes. A menos que no te atraiga la idea, pues, hoy en día los jóvenes ya no se interesan por la lectura.

- Habla como si acabara de salir de las aulas del colegio. - Sakura se llenó de indignación.

- De cualquier modo, no hace mucho tiempo de eso, ¿verdad? ¿Qué edad tienes, chiquilla?.

- Soy una persona adulta. . . – Replicó evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

- ¡Te hice una pregunta Ino! Y esa no es la respuesta que espero. – Había en su rostro un dejo de la característica impaciencia masculina.

- El haberme rescatado, no le concede derechos sobre mí y no tiene por qué conocer todos los detalles de mi vida. - Los ojos de Sakura brillaban con mayor intensidad por la indignación y recordó, demasiado tarde, lo que él había dicho sobre su manera de hablar, pues aun en las preguntas sencillas podría haber peligro, ya que ese hombre era muy astuto.

- ¿Entonces?. – La alentó.

- Oh, si en realidad lo quiere saber, tengo veinte años. - Con un movimiento poco gracioso, se puso de pie. – Si me lo permite. - Agregó con un movimiento de cabeza. - Seguiré su consejo de leer algunos libros; ellos no me interrogarán ni me juzgarán como usted.

A pesar de todo, a Sakura no le agradó decir la última palabra. Ya no volvió a verlo durante el resto de ese día y la mayor parte del siguiente. En la biblioteca escuchó discos y observó el paisaje nevado del exterior. Como estaba muy preocupada, no pudo concentrarse en la lectura.

El haber perdido su bolsa la seguía inquietando. Trató de recordar cada uno de los acontecimientos de aquella noche y por fin llegó a la conclusión de que debió extraviarla en el camino a la granja combe. Después le vino a la memoria haber caído en una zanja, a pesar de no poder ir a buscarla, estaba tranquila pues era seguro que la nieve la había cubierto ocultando así el secreto de su paradero. ¡Su bolsa estaba más segura que ella misma bajo la constante vigilancia de Sasuke Uchiha!. Ese hecho la llenó de una infundada tristeza y Sakura se sintió avergonzada, sin embargo sus pensamientos surgían llenándola de nerviosismo y exaltación. Sasuke Uchiha era todo un hombre y ella tenía que admitir que, además de su excelente apariencia, le atraía su autoridad, dominio y sofisticación. Ni cien años le bastarían para poder adquirir la experiencia necesaria para tratar con un hombre como él y durante un instante, de manera inexplicable, deseó poder hacerlo.

Sus pensamientos eran absurdos y consideró que debía estar trastornada. Tal vez tendría que someterse a un examen médico como lo había sugerido Sasuke, ya que el golpe que se había dado debió haber afectado también su razón y sus sentidos. Sasuke Uchiha no era para ella y en realidad no lo quería, pues si alguna vez llegara a necesitar un poco de amor, lo buscaría en otra parte.

Mientras tanto recapacitó, permanecer en ese lugar era tal vez más conveniente hasta que su padre regresara. Después, lo más seguro era que pudiera escapar e ir a la granja Combe. Sasuke Uchiha no tenía que saber su paradero y por la opinión tan terrible que se había formado de ella, pensó que no trataría de buscarla.

Si algún día él se presentaba en la granja, ella trataría de pasar inadvertida y lo más posible era que él nunca relacionaría a la hija menor de Haruno Kakashi con Ino Yamanaka; además ella no permanecería mucho tiempo con su padre, pues lo más sensato sería regresar a Londres, para establecerse en algún lugar que no fuera muy costoso y tomar un curso de capacitación, lo cual no sería muy difícil con un poco de paciencia.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**. **

La tarde siguiente, a la ahora del té, Sakura pudo comprobar que carecía de paciencia; como estaba acostumbrada a la vida al aire libre que había llevado durante los dos últimos años, estar encerrada en una casa le parecía muy tedioso. Le dolía que Sasuke no le hiciera ningún caso pues no lo había visto en todo el día.

Fue por eso cuando se sentó a la mesa de la cocina para tomar una taza de té con la señora Tsunade, no pudo resistir la tentación de preguntarle en dónde se encontraba Sasuke.

- Con toda seguridad, no tendrá mucho que hacer afuera con un tiempo tan malo. Espero que no salga sólo para evitar verme. - Sabía que había cometido una indiscreción al poner en evidencia sus sentimientos y no le sorprendió que la mujer frunciera el entrecejo.

- Ino, en un clima como éste hay muchísimo trabajo que hacer y el señor y mi esposo sólo han descansado para comer un refrigerio y tomar una cerveza, pues han estado ocupados desde el amanecer. La nueve causa trabajo extra en todas partes, pero más en un establo. Mi esposo Jiraiya nunca ha podido hacer todo solo y el señor Sasuke sabe lo necesario acerca de caballos y no considera que sea correcto perder el tiempo.

Como Sakura conocía muy poco sobre caballos, no pudo discutir los puntos de vista de la mujer, que en apariencia eran lógicos.

- Temo que no soy una mujer de campo. - Sonrió Sakura. - Pero voy a ponerme unas botas de hule para ir a ver lo que hacen. Porque si no lo hago, moriré de aburrimiento y no de la gripe que padecí.

La señora Tsunade suspiró hondo, mostrándose más bien escéptica y Sakura fingió no darse cuenta, entonces subió apresurada a recoger su chaqueta y en unos momentos, volvió a bajar la amplia escalera dando pequeños saltos. Le agradó la idea de que el sol diera un poco d color a sus pálidas mejillas, era posible que ni la señora Tsunade, ni Sasuke estuvieran de acuerdo, pero Sakura consideró que un poco de aire fresco no le haría el menor daño.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

Afuera hacía más frío de lo que ella esperaba y recordó con nostalgia el grueso abrigo que tenía, junto con el resto de sus cosas, en el apartamento de su hermana. La delgada chaqueta que llevaba puesta no la protegía bien del frío y de la nieve.

Una vez lejos de la casa, Sakura se concentró en la carretera. No había nadie cerca que impidiera su escapatoria, pero se convenció de que no había ninguna posibilidad de huir, como se lo había dicho Sasuke. El camino estaba cubierto de nueve y después de unos cuantos minutos de caminar por ella, se dio por vencida apoyándose en un pequeño poste para recuperar el aliento, mientras observaba el paisaje.

Atardecía y los rayos del sol daban reflejos dorados a cuando tocaban y a la joven le pareció encontrarse en alguna región del Antártico debido a la apariencia desértica de aquel lugar.

Según pudo notar al volverse, Merington era un construcción antigua, Copn una hermosísima fachada que hacía contraste con el paisaje que la rodeaba. Las ventanas eran pequeñas y cuadrada, la chimenea estaba tan bien construida que parecía haber soportado las tormentas de los últimos siglos. ¿Qué clase de hombre era Sasuke Uchiha que sólo por gusto vivía en un lugar como ése? Sakura se lo preguntaba mientras proseguía su camino, algunas veces resultaría muy difícil poder resistir la soledad, que debía ser insoportable en invierno. Una vez más quiso saber su verdadera ocupación, pues estaba segura que no era nada más un terrateniente acaudalado.

Sakura llegó a los establos, para su sorpresa, allí la nieve había sido despejada de las veredas y los patios para dejar libre un área donde los caballos pudieran correr con menos dificultad. Los establos parecían muy grandes y sin duda estaban muy bien cuidados; pero la joven no pudo ver por ninguna parte a Sasuke Uchiha y pensó que debía buscarlo.

Entonces se volvió para ver el sol en el horizonte que brillaba con tanta intensidad que sus rayos la cegaron, cuando pudo aclarar la vista lo vio frente a ella en el momento en que salía de una de las puertas.

- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?. – Exclamó con disgusto al verla.

Ella movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, asombrada por su aparición inesperada aun cuando sabía que estaría por allí. ¿Por qué al verlo sentía sus piernas débiles y que su corazón palpitaba con desesperación?.

- ¡Qué tontería has cometido, jovencita!. – La tomó del brazo con brusquedad y la sacudió para hacerla reaccionar. - ¿No te ordené que no salieras? ¡Ya tengo suficientes problemas para además preocuparme por ti!

Su debilidad cesó, tal vez debido al contacto brutal de su mano y la dureza de sus palabras.

- No pretendo sumarme a sus preocupaciones. –Le aseguró. - Sólo vine para ver si puedo ayudarle en algo. –Eso no era verdad; pero ¿qué paciencia podría tenerle a una muchacha que sólo había salido a respirar aire fresco?

- ¡Ayudarme! .- Sus manos la oprimieron mientras la expresión de su rostro se endurecía aún más. – Pero, ¿ayudarme en qué? Estás muy débil, todavía no te has recuperado del todo de la gripe que padeciste.

- Justamente ayer, señor Uchiha, ¡me acusó de no poder atreverme!. – Estaba asustada, pero logró sobreponerse.

- No quiero más complicaciones Ino. – Le advirtió. – Así que voy a enviarte de regreso a casa.

- Por favor, Sasuke. . . .

- Sasuke. – Repitió con tono burlón, pero después cambió de actitud. – Me estaba preguntando cuando decidirías tutearme.

- Lo siento. . . no quise hacerlo. . . . – No pudo continuar, preguntándose la razón por la que debería disculparse al tutearlo cuando él lo había hecho sin ningún problema desde el principio.

- No disculpes Ino. Me agrada que lo hagas, pues así nuestra relación cambiará mucho.

Sakura parpadeó y sus ojos verdes se posaron en los de él. Había burla en su voz y ella no podía entenderlo. Ya no estaba impaciente, por lo menos de momento y hasta la forma de tomar su brazo se volvió más suave; sin embargo, no pudo tranquilizarse y bajo la mirada dejando que él apreciara la sedosidad de sus espesas pestañas.

- Yo no creo que vaya a ser distinto. – Replicó con suavidad.

- ¿En serio, Ino?. – Retiró la mano de su brazo y sonrió mientras observaba su bien delineada boca. – Yo creo que sí, pero ya lo veremos muchachita. – Entonces la abrazó con delicadeza poniendo un brazo alrededor de sus hombros. – Ven a ver mis caballos, pero no me ofrezcas ayuda, pues en un clima como éste es difícil que me niegue a aceptarla.

Había una extraña expresión en el rostro de él que hizo que la joven sintiera un escalofrío. A Sasuke le encantaba bromear con la muchacha, pero eso no significaba nada. Era posible que el súbito cambio de clima hubiera hecho que él estuviera de mejor humor y además consideró que la mayoría de los hombres buscaban distraerse un poco cuando tenían exceso de trabajo y si de alguna manera ella podía cooperar para que él se sintiera mejor, correspondería a todo lo que había hecho por ella.

Esa tarde, Sasuke la llevó a conocer los establos y al día siguiente lo ayudó en su trabajo, debido a que al volverle a ofrecer su ayuda, él aceptó con gusto. En unas cuantas horas, la chica se había encariñado con los caballos, sentía una mezcla de felicidad y miedo juntos a los animales. Se sentía más tranquilla cuando Sasuke no estaba cerca de ella, pues todavía no le convencía la idea de que la joven estuviera en los establos y ella aún estaba resentida porque él le había dicho que era demasiado impulsiva.

El enorme caballo de color zaíno se mantenía alejado de ella, era un animal muy hermoso, de pura sangre. A Sakura le gustaba una pequeña potranca zaína que silueta perfecta y le hubiera encantado ser su dueña.

- Podrías cazar en este animalito con facilidad. – Le comentó Sasuke al observarla mirar con admiración a la potranca.

Sakura sorprendida por sus palabras, se volvió para mirarlo, La chica no lo había oído aproximarse, así que se ruborizó un poco al considerar lo que él había dicho.

- No me gusta la cacería

- Bueno, no tenemos que estar de acuerdo en ese tema tan controversial. – Sus ojos brillaban con ironía, como si le advirtieran con sutileza que mientras fue tolerante, no le enfadarían sus opiniones.

- Ni siquiera sé montar. – Llena de aflicción, Sakura meneó de un lado a otro la cabeza.

- Yo podría enseñarte. – Eso y más le prometió con la mirada.

Una vez más, ella experimentó una rara sensación en el estómago y el sentimiento de estar en las nubes.

- Una vez lo intenté y me caí. No creo tener aptitudes para montar.

- Podrías llevarte una sorpresa. – Sasuke sonrió, dejando ver su blanca y brillante dentadura. – Yo tengo la impresión de que sí puedes hacerlo, te has encariñado con mis caballos y parece que ellos también te aceptan; pues hubieran lastimado a cualquier otra persona si intentara acercarse a ellos. ¿Has trabajado alguna vez en un establo, Ino?.

- Si lo hubiera hecho, habría aprendido a montar.

- ¿No te gustaría trabajar aquí? Jiraiya que ya no es tan joven, aprendió a hacerlo con mi ayuda y tú también podrías. – Agregó con un poco de énfasis.

Ella movió la cabeza, mostrándose reacia a sostener la brillante mirada de aquellos ojos negro azulados.

- ¿Es una invitación señor Uchiha?.

- Llámame Sasuke. –La corrigió con suavidad. – Sería una manera más provechosa de para el tiempo.

- ¿Quieres decir como si estuviera en un centro de rehabilitación?.- Sakura accedió a tutearlo.

- No he dicho eso Ino. En general no me interesa la juventud ni la salvación de su alma.

- ¡Puedes ser muy duro cuando te lo propones!. – Resentida metió sus manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de piel que él le había prestado. Era enorme y le quedaba muy grande, pero era caliente y la piel del cuello le acariciaba sus suaves mejillas.

- ¿ Que significa eso?.

- Oh, no importa, pero temo que no puedo aceptar tu ofrecimiento. – Retrocedió llena de tensión. – Ya que nunca daría resultado.

La joven retrocedió, pero é con un movimiento rápido, la tomó del hombro, lo que provocó que ella temblara sin poder controlarse.

- No quieres darte una oportunidad, ¿verdad Ino? Lo que te ofrezco puede no ser lo mejor, pero no tendrías que pasar hambre ni estar en la miseria otra vez.

- Lo que me ofreces es muy sospechoso y no me gustaría cambiar de una a otra forma mi cautiverio.

- Hay muchas cosas que podría hacerte notar, pero mi educación y algo más que no puedo definir con exactitud me impiden hacerlo. – La asió fuertemente y con una familiaridad desconcertante. – Sin embargo, lo pensaras bien, es posible que no te vuelva a presentar otra oportunidad semejante.

El tono duro de su voz la enfadó y evitó mirarlo apretando los puños con firmeza al decirle:

- Es mejor no tomar en cuenta algunas cosas, pues el instinto así lo indica.

- Porque el instinto nos hace sospechar lo peor. – Sasuke se burló. - ¿No te das cuenta de la manera que en te pareces a un pequeño animalito salvaje, temeroso de confiar en alguien o en algo?.

Siguiendo sus impulsos, levantó una mano para que él se retirara.

- Sasuke, tus caballos son muy hermosos, pero no son para mí, eso es todo. Ahora si no te importa, me voy donde la señora Tsunade a preparar la cena. Se lo prometí, ¡ así que no pienses que voy a escaparme!.

- ¿Por qué tendría yo que pensar eso, jovencita?. – Una sonrisa enigmática se dibujó en sus labios. – De cualquier manera, no podrías ir muy lejos en un clima como éste. Ve a ayudar a la señora Tsunade en lo que puedas. Iré a cenar esta noche a casa y espero que ti también lo hagas, pues tengo otra que proponerte y es posible que te interese más que mis establos.

Sakura emprendió camino de regreso a casa en medio de la nieve. El estaba acostumbrado a ser obedecido, pero la idea de tener que cenar en su compañía, la llenó de una gran aprensión. Él parecía ansioso de que ella estuviera donde pudiera vigilarla, por lo que la muchacha se preguntaba durante cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse firme en sus decisiones, que, por lo general eran contrarias a las de él.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

* * *

Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo capìtulo, espero que lo disfruten. Es un poquito más largo que los anteriores, uds digan si les gustan así o si prefieren un poco más.

Muchos Besos!

Y Gracias por pasar a leer esta linda historia que me derrite :)


	4. Escapando de sus brazos

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje, ni de Naruto, ni de la novela que estoy adaptando ya que pertenece a Margaret Pargeter y se llama "No me dejes ir"

.

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .**_

_- Sasuke, tus caballos son muy hermosos, pero no son para mí, eso es todo. Ahora si no te importa, me voy donde la señora Tsunade a preparar la cena. Se lo prometí, ¡así que no pienses que voy a escaparme!._

_- ¿Por qué tendría yo que pensar eso, jovencita?. – Una sonrisa enigmática se dibujó en sus labios. – De cualquier manera, no podrías ir muy lejos en un clima como éste. Ve a ayudar a la señora Tsunade en lo que puedas. Iré a cenar esta noche a casa y espero que ti también lo hagas, pues tengo otra que proponerte y es posible que te interese más que mis establos._

_Sakura emprendió camino de regreso a casa en medio de la nieve. El estaba acostumbrado a ser obedecido, pero la idea de tener que cenar en su compañía, la llenó de una gran aprensión. Él parecía ansioso de que ella estuviera donde pudiera vigilarla, por lo que la muchacha se preguntaba durante cuánto tiempo podría mantenerse firme en sus decisiones, que, por lo general eran contrarias a las de él._

**_._**

**_.  
_**

No obstante que la señora Tsunade agradecía que Sakura la ayudara en la cocina, pudo darse cuenta de que la chica estaba agotada, por lo que le sugirió que se fuera a descansar cuando la cena ya estuvo en el horno.

- Recuéstate y duerme un rato, querida. Si no el señor Sasuke me llamará la atención por haberte hecho trabajar de más.

A pesar de no estar muy convencida Sakura accedió, la chica no deseaba cenar con Sasuke y trató de buscar un pretexto para negarse.

- Creo que cenaré con usted, señora Tsunade. No estoy vestida con propiedad para sentarme en el comedor y sólo tengo este par de pantalones. El señor Sasuke siempre se arregla para la cena.

La señora Tsunade negó con la cabeza, observando las delgadas piernas de chica enfundadas en mezclilla y frunció el entrecejo como si, hasta cierto punto estuviera de acuerdo con las palabras de Sakura.

- Sería mejor que tuvieras un lindo vestido. – Aceptó con aire pensativo. Hay alguna ropa de la hermana del señor en casa. Ella ahora se encuentra en el extranjero en compañía de su esposo. Estoy segura que no le molestaría si tomas prestado un vestido para esta noche; en especial porque ambas son de la misma talla. No quiero sugerírselo al señor Sasuke, pero siendo hombre es probable que no se le ocurra a él.

- Oh no, ¡por favor, no le diga nada!. – Exclamó Sakura; se ruborizó al imaginar lo que Sasuke podría pensar. Supondría que ella se había arreglado para agradarle y la joven no deseaba que él lo creyera. – Gracias por haberlo pensado. – Prosiguió. – Pero muy pronto cesará la tormenta y yo me marcharé.

- Jiraiya me ha estado diciendo que el viento ha cambiado y es posible que la nieve se haya derretido para el amanecer.- La señora Tsunade suspiró.

- ¿Al amanecer?.- Sakura que caminaba hacia la puerta, se detuvo en seco. - ¿Tan pronto Sra. Tsunade?

- es muy probable, si el viento va en la dirección adecuada. – Era obvio que la mujer hablaba por experiencia y sin embargo, Sakura lo dudaba.

- Yo no lo creo así. ¿No causa inundaciones, señora Tsunade?.

- Algunas veces.- La mujer se encogió de hombros. – Dartmoor está lleno de ríos y arroyos, pero por fortuna, no hay ninguno cerca de la casa. No obstante, en la granja Combe, el que señor Sasuke cuida, durante la ausencia de sus amigos, hay un río cercano y en ocasiones durante las lluvias, el agua llega casi hasta la puerta.

- ¿La granja Combe?.- Sakura repitió como tonta.

- Sí, se encuentra a seis kilómetros de distancia, al igual que el río, así que estamos a salvo.

- Ya veo. . . .- Sakura trató de indagar nerviosa, inconsciente de estar dando una impresión equivocada. - ¿En línea recta? Quiero decir, los seis kilómetros.

- Bueno, sí, así lo supongo. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, querida. – El ama de llaves sonrió de modo tranquilizador. – Merington está muy alto para correr peligro.

- No, claro que no. – Aseguró Sakura escapando.

Corrió hasta su habitación y siguiendo el consejo de la señora Tsunade, se recostó en el lecho. Si la nieve iba a desaparecer durante la noche, ella tendría que hacer lo mismo, pero la idea de huir de buenas a primeras horas dem amanecer, como una fugitiva no le agradaba y hasta le daba tristeza tener que irse de Merington. ¿Por qué no olvidaba todo y le rogaba a Sasuke que le permitiera quedarse para ayudarlo con sus caballos? Sería un trabajo muy atractivo para ella y quizá podría vivir con Jiraiya y la señora Tsunade o tal vez en la granja Combe, desde donde vendría en bicicleta todas las mañanas.

Sin embargo esa idea se desvaneció tan rápido como había surgido, si Sasuke descubría la verdad, nunca la perdonaría. A ningún hombre por indiferente que fuera, le agradaba ser engañado. Además, ni su padre, ni Shizune su madrastra, se lo permitirían cuando regresaran.

Sakura hundió la cabeza en la almohada, admitiendo que Sasuke Uchiha le interesaba de alguna manera y presintiendo también que él no se mostraba indiferente con ella. ¿Por qué?, no lo podía siquiera empezar a adivinar; con la misma rapidez con la que se había acostado, se puso de pie para correr a mirarse en el espejo de la habitación. Se dio cuenta de que debido a su enfermedad, estaba muy delgada y sus enormes ojos verdes reflejaban la desesperación de encontrarse sin hogar. No obstante, ni su delgadez, ni su blusa, que al parecer había encogido cuando la señora Tsunade la secó, ocultaban su excepcional figura.

Su rostro era de rasgos delicados, pómulos pronunciados y boca sensual; estas facciones eran tan desconocidas para la chica que con dificultad pudo asimilarlas. Se preguntaba, qué era lo que podría ver algún hombre en ella. Cierto era que ella no conocía muy bien a los hombres, pero no creía que Sasuke y Suigetsu fueran iguales. Estaba segura que Sasuke jamás intentaría abusar de ella a pesar de que deseara, sino que trataría de persuadirla con delicadeza. Con él con habría ninguna intromisión en el cuarto de baño; pero ¿le sería difícil obtener lo que deseara?. Tal vez de los dos Sasuke fuera el más peligroso.

Al mirarse en el espejo, no pudo encontrar algo que la hiciera irresistible, sin embargo, al sexo masculino lo componían criaturas con algunas dosis de promiscuidad. Admitió con sinceridad que muchos considerarían a una muchacha vagabunda como ella, una presa fácil. Si Sasuke Uchiha se había formado esa opinión de ella, dependía de la joven corregir esa impresión.

Llena de impaciencia, apartó la mirada del espejo, había otras cosas más importantes que su apariencia, como escapar, por ejemplo. Ya estaba casi lista para bajar a cenar cuando la señora Tsunade llamó a su puerta.

- Dice el señor Sasuke que vayas a la habitación de la señorita Mikoto y te pongas la ropa que más te agrade.

- Señora Tsunade, yo le dije que no se lo mencionara. – Disgustada Sakura sintió que el rubor subía a sus mejillas

- ¡Yo no le dije nada, querida!. – Aseguró la señora. – Cuando llegó el señor Sasuke, me dio esa orden. Yo ya estoy muy vieja para preocuparme de por esas cosas o para subir las escaleras sólo por eso.

Creyendo las palabras de la señora, Sakura se sonrojó más.

- Lo siento, señora Tsunade; no se hubiera molestado en subir. En realidad, no necesito ningún vestido, ya se lo había dicho.

- Bueno, cuando el señor haga preguntas, no se te olvide decirle que yo te lo dije. – La mujer salió de la habitación.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

- Según veo no encontraste nada adecuado. – Comentó Sasuke cuando ella bajaba la escalera.

El estaba de pie en el salón, cerca de donde había estado cuando ella lo miró por primera vez desde la barandilla, en esta ocasión parecía que el estaba esperando y ella lo recorrió con la mirada rápidamente; estaba vestido con pulcritud, con un traje oscuro y la luz de las lámparas iluminaban sus desordenados cabellos negros que enmarcaban su bien delineado rostro.

Debido a todo lo que ella había pensado en la habitación la invadió la excitación y sus ojos brillaron como si reflejaran mil estrellas de esmeraldas. Al acercarse, parpadeó dejando ver las espesas pestañas, ocultando sus sentimientos y pulsaciones de su corazón.

Por lo mucho que ese hombre le importaba, ella debería mantenerse firme, pues si atractivo podría echar por tierra cualquier resolución que hubiera tomado.

Al llegar al último peldaño de la escalera, inclinó la cavea con un movimiento delicado.

- Gracias. – Le respondió sin inmutarse. – Pero no quería nada o más no lo necesitaba. Con lo que llevo puesto me siento muy a gusto.

- ¿Te sientes cómoda con la ropa que has llevado puesta todo el día?. – Inquirió con un dejo de curiosidad, sin embargo su mirada la hizo estremecerse provocando en ella la necesidad de defenderse a sí misma.

- Me siento mejor usando mi propia ropa.- Murmuró. No se sentía a gusto, pero no quería que él lo notara.

- Eso no es lo que te pregunté. – Le dijo de manera breve mientras su mirada mostraba desaprobación por su atuendo.

Sakura supo que él pensaba que siempre sería una vagabunda, por lo que se llenó de resentimiento. Ahora que él mismo había hecho mención de la ropa de su hermana, pensó que podría haber aceptado el ofrecimiento y durante un instante estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Pero en vez de eso, murmuró:

- Me daría mucho gusto poder cenar en la cocina, con la señora Tsunade y el señor Jiraiya.

- Más gusto que cenar conmigo tal vez. Pero no me siento con deseos de estar solo esta noche Ino, así que tendrás que aguantarte. Como dije antes, tengo algo que discutir contigo.

Parecía no haber nada más que decir y Sakura suspiró mientras seguía al comedor, cuando pasaron cerca del teléfono preguntó sin querer:

-¿Ya repararon la línea? No he oído sonar el teléfono.

Sasuke inclinó un poco la cabeza de manera que ella pudo apreciar su duro perfil mostrando un poco de ironía

- No he podido informar que está estropeado.

- Pero alguien podría haberlo hecho ya. – Protestó la chica.

- Es posible, Ino. Pero con este clima, los servicios pueden ser deficientes y no puedo quejarme. Sólo sé que no puedo usarlo.

- ¡Estabas hablando por teléfono la noche en que llegué!. – Ya se lo había comentado en alguna ocasión, sin embargo, algo dentro de ella la forzaba a repetirlo, cosa que era una locura porque él había estado hablando con Karin y con toda seguridad, su insistencia provocaría que Sasuke comenzara a sospechar, pues era lo bastante astuto para percatarse de que había algo extraño. No obstante de momento Sakura no pudo resistirlo.

Su relación con Karin comenzaba a herirla demasiado, porque según pensaba Sakura, después del problema que la había forzado a marcharse, sería ilógico que el matrimonio de su hermana fracasara debido a otras dificultades.

- Alguien me llamó ese día. . . – Como ella lo había supuesto, su mirada se volvió más aguda cuando se detuvo para dejarla entrar primero en el comedor. – Después, la línea falló. ¿Por casualidad escuchaste tú esa conversación, Ino?. – Él sabía que sí lo había hecho y la expresión de su rostro le dejó ver que Sasuke pensaba que no debería meterse en los asuntos de los demás.

Si hubiera sido más encantadora y más experimentada, Sakura habría hecho todos sus esfuerzos para lograr atraerlo y enamorarlo. No sería muy difícil si ella fuera un poco más sofisticada y supiera como abandonarlo y destrozarle el corazón, si eso sirviera para demostrarle el dolor que se siente al mendigar el afecto de los demás.

- Me gustaría saber lo que piensas Ino, tienes la pésima costumbre de encerrarte en tu propio mundo. Te hice una pregunta.

- Lo siento. . . – Sakura se acomodó en la silla que él le acercó mostrando su disgusto en la forma de hacerlo. – Muchas cosas de esa noche me parecen confusas Sasuke, trataba de recordarlas.

- Bueno querida, no te encierres en ti misma. Replicó con brusquedad. No se sentó de inmediato, sino que se dirigió a una de las mesas laterales y contempló el conjunto de botellas. - ¿Preferirías beber moscatel o vino alemán para acompañar el salmón ahumado? Parece que la señora Tsunade se esmeró mucho esta noche, ¿ o fuiste tu?.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- Gracias. – Murmuró mientras él aguardaba la respuesta posando la fría mirada en sus ojos. – Tomaré un poco de moscatel, porque como estuve enferma podría subírseme a la cabeza.

- No lo supones, ¿verdad Ino?. – Sasuke llevó a la mesa la botella y mientras llenaba su copa, sonrió y aquel dejo de buen humor volvió a su mirar cuando se la acercó.

- ¿Qué significa eso? Otro punto en mi contra supongo.

- ¡No seas tonta!. Levantó su copa, como en burla. – Siempre tomas las cosas a tu modo, pero no estoy seguro de comprenderte.

- Disculpa. –Le dijo entre dientes, incapaz de devolverle el gesto. - En realidad no tiene importancia. – Confundida, bajó la mirada a sus manos e hizo el esfuerzo de dejarlas quietas sobre la mesa, Sasuke no pudo evitar mirarlas con admiración.

A él le divertían sus manos, aunque parecía un poco irritado cuando alargó un brazo para tomar una en la suya, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la joven para examinarla con cuidado.

- Tienes unas manos muy hermosas, Ino. ¿En donde adquiriste el bronceado que tiene toda tu piel? ¿En el continente?.

- No. . . . –Parecía como si le faltara el aliento cuando, sorprendida, lo miró con rapidez antes de evitar su mirada.

¡Él había dicho el bronceado que tiene toda tu piel!. El corazón le latió con fuerza y movió la mano que Sasuke tenía cautiva. Hubiera sido muy fácil decirle que en Florida, jugando con los gemelos. Pero, no podría darle ni siquiera un detalle sin despertar la sospecha que tanto temía. En realidad eso era una locura, porque Karin debía haberse marchado el día anterior.

Todo que necesitaba decir era que no había querido ir y que temía que Karin la obligara. Nunca se arriesgaba a dejar salir el torrente que había en su interior, pues existía la posibilidad de que Karin no se hubiera marchado, se sintió confusa y su esbelto cuerpo comenzó a temblar. No, ella debía esperar y desaparecer de su vida. Eso era lo mejor.

- ¿Es ésa tu respuesta?. – Sorprendida por su pregunta Sakura se ruborizó y meneó la cabeza, pero él continúo hablando con cinismo. – Algunas veces Ino, estoy convencido de que no sabes diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía y en mi profesión he aprendido a conocer a personas de todas las nacionalidades, de distintas clases sociales y diferente manera de actuar y pensar.

- ¿En tu profesión?.- Repitió mientras se volvía a sonrojar cuando pudo liberar su mano. - ¿Quieres decir que tienes otra ocupación además de la granja?.

- No me dedico a la agricultura Ino, nunca lo he pretendido.

- Eso dijiste, pero yo. . .

- No importa. – La interrumpió con suavidad sonriéndole. – Cena; pues la señora Tsunade dejó todo sobre la mensa. Sírvete lo que gustes y después hablamos.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

La cena estuvo exquisita y fueron al salón a tomar una taza de café.

- Por lo general bebo el café en la biblioteca, pero hacerlo aquí sale de la rutina. – Sasuke sirvió el líquido.

- Sí. – Sakura tomó la taza que él le ofrecía y dio las gracias de manera casi imperceptible, pues se encontraba extasiada admirando la hermosa chimenea de mármol y la exquisita pintura que colgaba de una de las paredes. También admiró la elegancia de la habitación; la iluminación perfecta, la elegante alfombra de sedosa textura y los cuadros que adornaban las paredes cubiertas de tapiz verde claro.

Después de servirse su café, Sasuke tomó asiento cerca de ella.

- ¿Te agrada?. – Le preguntó con dulzura, consciente de su continua observación. - ¿No habías estado antes en esta habitación?.

- No acostumbro a inspeccionar una casa en la que no soy ni siquiera una invitada común. – La chica dejó escapar un suspiro. – Me gusta tu biblioteca, pero no he podido concentrarme en la lectura de algún libro.

Sasuke guardó silencio unos instantes, como si su estudiada respuesta lo divirtiera, sin dejar de mirar el joven rostro sonrojado.

- Tal vez te es difícil concentrarte en cualquier cosa, ¿no es cierto?.

- Me gustaría prepararme para trabajar en algo. – Explicó de modo impulsivo. – Estoy consciente de que tendré que ganarme la vida.

- ¿Te atrae un empleo en un hotel, Ino?. – Preguntó Sasuke.

- ¿En un hotel?. – Sakura se humedeció los labios y su ojos verdes mostraron su asombro. – Nunca había meditado eso, ya que jamás pensé en trabajar con la gente. Quizás con animales o si acaso niños, pero en nada tan agotador como el trabajo de hotel.

- Querida, ese trabajo no es más agotador de lo que puede ser cualquier otro; además rechazaste mi oferta de trabajar en mis establos.

Sakura suspiró y durante unos instantes se llenó d confusión.

- Sasuke. – Enfatizó. – No tienes que preocuparte por buscarme un empleo, no eres responsable de mi vida y creo que no tardaré en encontrar yo misma algo apropiado.

- Sucede que soy el dueño de una cadena de hoteles y muchos de ellos tienen escasez de personal. – Le informó haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras. – Siempre. – Declaró mientras observaba la expresión de incredulidad de la chica. – Se requiere de personas a las que les agrade el trabajo. Sería muy sencillo encontrar algún empleo para ti.

- ¿Cómo cuál?. – ¿Por qué no rechazaba su oferta de una vez? Eso no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Se preguntaba la razón por la que prefería quedarse aquí y trabajar en los establos, pero él ya no le estaba presentando esa opción.

Ella tenía que ser sincera, por lo menos consigo misma y la pregunta la formuló más por curiosidad que por interés, pues se asombró al descubrir que Sasuke Uchiha poseía una cadena de hoteles.

- No estoy seguro para qué estarías capacitada, pues necesitaría saber un poco más sobre ti.

- Para que, después de entrevistarme llegues a la conclusión de que no tengo ninguna aptitud.

- No necesito saber todo de ti. Ino.

La chica se sentía apenada, pero de cualquier manera le reprochó:

- Un hombre como tú no necesita saber demasiado para sacar sus propias conclusiones.

- ¿Quieres decir haciendo caso omiso de mis defectos?. – Su voz parecía burlona una vez más.

- Como tú quieras.

- ¿Viven tus padres, Ino? En una ocasión mencionaste a tu padre.

Sakura se dio cuenta de que no se le iba ningún detalle.

- Eso es algo que a ti no te interesa. – Respondió de manera descortés y rebelde, sin escuchar la voz de su conciencia que le advertía de las consecuencias futuras.

- ¿Así que te niegas a decirme nada? ¿Hacia dónde o de dónde vienes?.

- Eso será lo mejor.

- No, si me permites ayudarte.

Ella sabía que eso sería peligroso, pero no dijo nada.

- Quieres ayudarme porque te sientes culpable de mi caída de la escalera, según tu mismo dijiste. Pronto dejará de nevar y me marcharé y así se terminarán tus remordimientos.

- ¿Será nuestra separación definitiva? Yo me pregunto si no será el principio de una relación. . .

La joven cambió de posición en la silla para tratar de tranquilizarse y se dio cuenta de él no había apartado la mirada de su rostro.

- Será mejor no investigarlo.

- Para ser franco Ino, me pregunto por qué me preocupo tanto por ti. – Un suspiro que denotaba exasperación escapó de sus labios. – Mi sentido común me dice que debo dejarte ir y sin embargo. . . ¿No te ha intrigado la vida de alguien?.

- Sí, la tuya.- Sakura sonrió con franqueza. – Dices que posees hoteles, pero prefieres vivir solo en este lugar, ¿por qué?.

- ¡Sabes hablar sin rodeos!. – La diversión hizo que dibujara una sonrisa en los labios, disminuyendo el brillo de su mirada. –Parece como si tu curiosidad fuera motivada por emociones completamente distintas, pero supongo que esperas el mismo tipo de respuestas que tú me has dado. – Sakura se sonrojó, pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, él prosiguió. – No te preocupes, mi naturaleza es más generosa. Durante el verano casi no tengo tiempo de estar aquí, así que en el invierno procuro pasar algunas semanas en Merington cuidando de mis caballos, pues en otra época del año tengo que conformarme con venir aquí sólo durante los fines de semana.

- ¿No tienes personal trabajando siempre aquí?. – inquirió la joven con interés. – La señora Tsunade mencionó que tú realizas la mayor parte del trabajo. No sería mejor que vivieras en un lugar más pequeño?.

- Es posible querida, pero ya veo que la señora Tsunade no te dijo que heredé esta propiedad y que me agrada mucho, además considero un privilegio poder cambiar de ambiente cuando lo deseo. La señora Tsunade viene a ayudarme, a pesar de que una joven no ocasiona demasiado trabajo.

- ¿Tu hermana?. . .

- Sí, Mikoto. – Respondió para satisfacer su curiosidad. – Ella y su esposo acostumbran a pasar una corta temporada conmigo.

¡Y él la había acusado de hablar de forma concisa!.

- Esta residencia tiene en verdad una atmósfera muy familiar. – Comentó la joven, llenándose de confusión cuando él agregó con ternura.

- Es una casa para niños. – Sasuke hizo una breve pausa y hubo un silencio total. – En primer lugar Ino, tendré que encontrar una esposa.

- Me sorprende que no te hayas casado aún. – Le dijo la chica, tratando de oculta su desconcierto.

- Tal vez no he encontrado a la muchacha adecuada. – Le informó sin sorprenderse del comentario de Sakura. – Pero puedo asegurarte que cuando lo haga, se lo haré saber de inmediato.

- ¡ Ah!. – Un ligero escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura, haciéndola tomar conciencia de sus palabras. Si Sasuke amaba a una joven, ¿qué oportunidad tendría de escapar la elegida?.

- No creo que deba perder el tiempo Ino. – Prosiguió.

Ella no podía pronunciar palabra y esta consciente de la tensión de su cuerpo y mente.

- Creo que me iré a dormir, pues me siento muy cansada.

- Tal vez aún estás débil por tu enfermedad, aunque el haber salido pudo haber contribuido. – Sasuke habló con brusquedad y nada advirtió a la joven que en cuanto se pusiera de pie, él la tomaría del brazo y la atraería hacia sí.

- Suéltame Sasuke.

- Pobre Ino. – Murmuró mientras ella trataba de apartarse. - ¿Pensaste que te dejaría escapar tan fácil?. – Sakura se quedó anonadada y demasiado sorprendida como para moverse o protestar. Estaba muy tensa, pues nada de lo que Sasuke había dicho le indicó que él iba a actuar de aquel modo. Sasuke deslizó las manos por su espalda para abrazarla. – Pobre Ino. – Repitió con suavidad. - ¿Ni siquiera vas a luchar?

A través de la delgada blusa de la joven, Sasuke podía percibir los fuertes latidos de su corazón, la chica no se oponía, ni deseaba oponerse y una extraña sensación se apoderó de ella evitando que se resistiera. No podía imaginar la razón por la que él la estaba abrazando. ¿No era necesario un motivo? Tal vez como Suigetsu, él sólo la deseaba y estaba tratando de obtener lo que quería, si él la deseaba al principio se conformaría con besos para después seducirla poco a poco, hasta que ella terminara entregándose a él.

Perdida en la extravagancia de sus pensamientos, no daba el menor indicio de haber escuchado lo que Sasuke le dijo, con un leve suspiro se relajó entre sus brazos mientras deslizaba una mano por debajo de su chaqueta, encontrando un encanto exquisito sólo por estar cerca de él y permitiendo que nuevas emociones se adueñaran de ella y la envolvieran. La sensación era tan especial y mágica que no podía compararse con nada.

- Ino. – Habló con voz baja y acarició su cabello con una mano, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. - ¿Me estás diciendo la verdad sobre ti? Las muchachas que andan solas, como tú por lo general tienen algo de experiencia, pero no estoy seguro contigo. Eres tan joven y pareces tan inocente que ¿cómo podría saberlo?.

- No sé. . . .- En ese instante en el que se encontraba, era difícil que Sakura tomara conciencia de lo que él decía y la respuesta que le dio fue apenas perceptible. Cuando él inclinó la cabeza para besarla en el cuello, pudo oír el gemido que escapó de sus labios entreabiertos.

- Ino. – Su voz era profunda y se hacía más gruesa al hablar sobre su suave piel. – Pareces tan pequeña y tan tierna que podría dañarte, pero eres toda una mujer. . . o lo serás entre mis brazos. No me tienes miedo, ¿verdad?. – La oprimió contra su pecho y ella sintió un fuego que quemaba todo su ser.

¿Qué importaba que él pensara si era inocente o no? Al estar entre sus brazos ella quiso aprender el arte del amor y el deseo de entregarse le quemaba la piel. La chica suspiró con suavidad y le ofreció sus labios, levantando una mano hasta su rostro para acariciarlo, Sakura respondió con emoción a ese primer contacto con sus labios, rindiéndose a su voluntad con un enorme deseo, sin intentar esconder la completa sumisión de su cuerpo a la dominante fuerza de él.

Debajo de su boca la chica entreabría los labios temblorosos para dejar escapar uno que otro gemido, pero él continuaba besándola, reclinando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, provocando en ella una respuesta cada vez mayor.

- ¡Ino!. –Pronunció su nombre una vez más, dejando de besarla un momento, pero sosteniéndola muy junto a él para examinarla de cerca con una mirada vacilante y al mismo tiempo, con la determinación de no renunciar a todo lo que estaba tan al alcance de su mano. – Ino . . . . – Le dijo con ternura. - ¿No te arrepentirás?.

La joven se movió, consciente de que él esperaba, tomándose mucho tiempo para abrir los ojos. Nunca había experimentado esa inaguantable debilidad ni esa completa indiferencia a las consecuencias de su comportamiento. ¿Por qué tenía él que hacer preguntas y esperar respuestas cuando sólo deseaba flotar y consumirse en el tumulto de sus sentidos?.

- Por favor, Sasuke. – Susurró sin dejar de mirar sus labios, bajando la vista cuando percibió otra vez el formidable brillo de sus ojos y comenzó de nuevo a besarla.

La presión de sus labios ardientes sobre su piel le proporcionaba un placer que la quemaba y un enorme deseo de ser suya por completo. Ya no era Sakura la joven prudente, orgullosa de su pureza, sino alguien muy diferente; en los brazos de Sasuke Uchiha todo el concepto que tenía de sí misma se desvaneció. Era sólo una mujer más y al parecer más sensual de lo que había pensado.

Sasuke la besaba, escuchaba y comprendía ese deseo dulce y salvaje de su voz, asegurándole que podía satisfacer todos sus deseos. La presión de sus labios se tornó más suave y profunda hasta que logró borrar la realidad, dejando sólo un zumbido ensordecedor en sus oídos.

De pronto, cuando la presión de su boca comenzó a cambiar de manera sutil y sus brazos la estrecharon con más fuerza, se oyó que alguien llamaba a la puerta del salón, rompiendo aquel mágico instante, Sasuke soltó a Sakura quién se reclinó en los cojines desordenados volviendo de golpea a la realidad.

Cuando miró a Sasuke, sus sentimientos amorosos se convirtieron en miedo. ¡La persona que había llamado a la puerta la había salvado! Ese era el único mensaje que registraba su aturdido cerebro. Sasuke después de dirigirle una mirada firme, se volvió y salió con precipitación de la habitación.

Ella no esperó y sin arreglarse la alborotada cabellera, se puso de pie y salió tras él llena de vergüenza y furia.

Jiraiya estaba en el vestíbulo hablando con Sasuke.

- Disculpe, señor Uchiha pero me imaginé que se encontraba aquí, ¿no me había escuchado?

- ¿Qué sucede?. – La chica escuchó a Sasuke preguntar con calma.

- Se trata de la potranca. – Explicó Jiraiya. – Creo que ya va a parir a su potrillo y pienso que va a haber complicaciones, por lo que me gustaría que viniera a darme su opinión para ver si llamo al veterinario.

El relato apresurado de Jiraiya provocó que Sakura se detuviera para observar a Sasuke y la compasión que sentía por todos los animales entristeció sus ojos esmeraldas.

- Jiraiya. – Dijo con precipitación. - ¿Qué van a hacer?.

- No comprendo, señorita. – Le respondió el hombre.

- Creo que se refiere al teléfono, Jiraiya. – Sasuke la miró antes de añadir. – Regresa a los establos, estaré contigo en un momento, no tardaré.- Entonces se dirigió a Sakura. – Ve a dormir Ino. – Le ordenó antes de que el hombre se marchara. – Ya no hay nada más que hacer esta noche.

¡No hay nada más que hacer esta noche! Sakura repitió en su mente.

- ¿Puedo ayudarles?. – Se ofreció. – Estoy acostumbrada a las emergencias.

- No de este tipo, cariño. – Sus ojos denotaban burla y ella sintió que lo odiaba.

Se había comportado como una tonta en el salón y era muy ilusa al imaginar que el interludio con Sasuke cambiaría su relación.

- Ve a dormir Ino. – Repitió Sasuke. – _Siempre hay un mañana._- El tono cruel de su voz hizo que ella sintiera ganas de llorar.

Sakura observó llena de indignación cómo se marchaba. Su rechazo total a aceptar su ayuda, le indicaba que no l interesaba para nada. ¿Podría sentirse una joven más humillada? ¡Cómo hubiera podido ella imaginarse que amaría a un hombre de esa manera! ¡Los hombres! Con una sensación de amargura los aborreció con toda su alma.

Primero Suigetsu que la había hecho tener conciencia de su atractivo y ahora Sasuke que le había hecho experimentar sentimientos desconocidos para ella.

Subió de prisa la escalera y se tendió sobre el lecho por segunda ocasión esa noche, hundiendo el rostro en la almohada. Esperó con desesperación que amaneciera pues al otro día se marcharía de Merington.

Escaparía y una vez en la granja Combe, estaría a salvo para siempre y no necesitaría ver a Sasuke Uchiha nunca más.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

Al anochecer del día siguiente, casi toda la nieve se había derretido y Sakura comprendió que era el momento de marcharse.

Había visto muy poco a Sasuke durante el día, sus planes fueron levantarse temprano, pero como había quedado exhausta por las emociones vividas se quedó dormida hasta después de la hora del desayuno. Cuando despertó, la señora Tsunade estaba junto a su lecho con una bandeja de manos.

- ¿Qué hora es?. – Pregunto alarmada al verla en la habitación.

- Son casi las diez, pequeña. El señor Sasuke me ordenó que te dejara dormir. El estuvo toda la noche con la potranca que no ha parido aún. – La mujer observó con detenimiento el rostro de la joven. – El señor Sasuke me explicó que estabas muy cansada, pero a mí me parece lo contrario.

- Por supuesto. – Murmuró la joven con suavidad. – Y no debió haberse tomado la molestia de traerme el desayuno.

- El señor insistió, me pareció extraño pues nunca se había interesado por nadie de esa manera.

Sakura fingió no prestar atención a las palabras de la señora Tsunade, pues no estaba segura de lo que en realidad había querido hacerle notar y además estaba disgustaba consigo misma por haberse quedado dormida justo el día en que tenía que llevar a cabo su plan.

Quizá Sasuke pretendía llevarla al médico para que le examinara el golpe en la cabeza y la chica estaba de acuerdo en que necesitaba someterse a un examen de cabeza, pero en un sentido distinto al que él se imaginaba.

- ¿Ya llegó el veterinario?. – Preguntó con ansiedad.

- Pasó aquí la mayor parte de la noche y va a volver en el transcurso de la mañana. – Sin darse cuenta había informado a Sakura de todo lo que deseaba saber.

Tan pronto como la señora Tsunade salió de la habitación Sakura retiró la bandeja con el desayuno y se levantó corriendo hacia la ventana para mirar al exterior. Como se lo había imaginado, el veterinario pudo presentarse porque las condiciones del clima habían cambiado y ya casi no había rastro de nieve. Quedaban algunos copos de nieve que proporcionaban un efecto muy singular al paisaje.

Después de bañarse, Sakura se vistió y se apresuró a bajar. Necesitaba comprobar que sus ojos no la habían engañado y para su satisfacción, contempló una hermosa mañana en la que soplaba un viento suave. Caminó por el jardín volviéndose para dirigir una mirada a la casa y de manera inconsciente sus ojos se posaron en la ventana del salón en el que la noche anterior Sasuke la había besado.

Sakura no había buscado a Sasuke esa mañana a pesar de que deseaba hacerlo y aunque quería ir hasta los establos, pensó que era más sensato permanecer en la casa para ayudar a la señora Tsunade. Consideró que comportándose así, no levantaría ninguna sospecha.

A las cuatro en punto, la señora Tsunade les llevó a los hombres una cesta de bocadillos y té. Esa era la oportunidad para ir en busca de sus cosas. Sabía que su morral estaría en el cuarto contiguo a la cocina y no tenía que guardar muchas cosas, pero si no lo hacía a Sasuke le parecería extraño que ella las dejara. Lo encontró con facilidad y estaba a punto de recogerlo cuando oyó que Sasuke le hablaba. Eso la sobresaltó a pesar de que se dirigió a ella con suavidad.

- Me preguntaba en dónde te habías metido Ino Yamanaka. – Le dijo.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, rogando que su penetrante mirada no descubriera sus intenciones y le comentó lo primero que se ocurrió:

- No fui a los establos porque pensé que ya no deseabas que te ayudara. – Él la miró sin responder y hubo un silencio que sólo era roto por el rumor del viento. Era como si ambos recordaran en eso instantes, las emociones de la noche anterior. – Sasuke. – Murmuró inconscientemente y él se aproximó a la chica con mirada burlona.

- Tu respuesta es absurda. – Sonrió; tomó un mechón del cabello rosado de la joven y colocó la otra mano en su cuello, empujándola con fuerza hacia la fría pared. Se acercó tanto a ella que Sakura no pudo retirarse cuando él se inclinó y la beso en los labios. – Ino. . . .-Murmuró. – Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche, pero fue necesario que me marchase. _Esta noche será distinto, ya lo verás_.

- ¡No!. – Exclamó la chica.

- Sí. – Replicó Sasuke con significativa persistencia.

La señora Tsunade acababa de regresar y Sakura pudo liberarse de él sintiendo un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. ¡No se había equivocado acerca de sus intenciones! Después de que la yegua estuviera fuera de peligro, regresaría a casa y no habría manera de que ella pudiera resistirse. Era necesario que ella se marchara cuanto antes.

Oyó a Sasuke decirle a la señora Tsunade que estaría de regreso antes de medianoche.

Quizá se atrevería a entrar en su habitación, así que antes de que eso sucediera, Sakura tendría que marcharse sin dejar rastro de su escapatoria.

.

.

* * *

Otro capitulo, disculpen la tardanza :)

Me alegro mucho que les guste la historia!

Besos y cuidense!


	5. Fuera de su alcance

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje, ni de Naruto, ni de la novela que estoy adaptando ya que pertenece a Margaret Pargeter y se llama "No me dejes ir"

**.**

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .**_

_. . . .Se acercó tanto a ella que Sakura no pudo retirarse cuando él se inclinó y la beso en los labios. – Ino. . . .-Murmuró. – Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo de anoche, pero fue necesario que me marchase. Esta noche será distinto, ya lo verás._

_- ¡No!. – Exclamó la chica._

_- Sí. – Replicó Sasuke con significativa persistencia._

_La señora Tsunade acababa de regresar y Sakura pudo liberarse de él sintiendo un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo. ¡No se había equivocado acerca de sus intenciones! Después de que la yegua estuviera fuera de peligro, regresaría a casa y no habría manera de que ella pudiera resistirse. Era necesario que ella se marchara cuanto antes. Oyó a Sasuke decirle a la señora Tsunade que estaría de regreso antes de medianoche._

_Quizá se atrevería a entrar en su habitación, así que antes de que eso sucediera, Sakura tendría que marcharse sin dejar rastro de su escapatoria. _

**.**

**.  
**

Todo resultó más sencillo de lo que la joven pensó, después de la cena, la señora Tsunade anunció que se retiraba a dormir, pues tenía jaqueca y se sentía exhausta.

- Yo lavaré la loza. – Se ofreció Sakura. – Usted vaya a acostarse y cuando termine le llevaré una taza de té. El señor Uchiha y Jiraiya tienen todo lo que necesitan en el establo, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse.

La señora Tsunade accedió de inmediato y Sakura comenzó a llevar a cabo lo prometido, sintiendo que era lo menos que podía hacer antes de marcharse. Después lo único que le quedaba por hacer, era escribirle una nota a Sasuke que dejó su habitación. En ella le agradecía el haberle permitido quedarse en Merington y además le explicaba que había tomado tres libras de la caja de cambio que había en la cocina, pero que se las devolvería tan pronto como le fuera posible. Firmó sólo como Ino.

Guardó las tres libras en el bolsillo del pantalón, si su padre no hubiera regresado y no pudiera entrar a la casa o encontrar sus pertenencias, era posible que necesitara dinero para sobrevivir hasta que fuera a un bando, la mañana siguiente. Pensó que aumentaría la mala opinión que él se había formado de ella al llevarse algo que no le pertenecía y sin duda eso no sorprendería a Sasuke.

Cuando la joven salió de la casa, la luna característica del mes de noviembre brillaba con intensidad entre las nubes y bañaba el paisaje con una luz clara. La carretera aún estaba cubierta de hielo, por lo que ella resbalaba con frecuencia, pero un peculiar dolor en el corazón le preocupaba más que la inseguridad de sus pasos y al llegar al final del camino estuvo tentada a regresar antes de que alguien descubriera su ausencia.

Haciendo a un lado esas ideas, Sakura continuó su camino con mayor seguridad cuando llegó a la carretera pública, que, para su tranquilidad tenía todos los señalamientos adecuados. Al caminar sentía la fuerza del viento y la humedad que sigue a una ventisca, De pronto sintió miedo, pero no se dejó vencer por él, a pesar de encontrarse sola en medio de la noche.

De pronto un ave que estaba oculta, resguardándose de la noche voló, asustándola. Una vez recuperada de la impresión, la joven se burló de sus propias fantasías cuando llegó al conjunto de construcciones entre las que encontraba la granja Combe. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, rogó al cielo que encontrara a su padre y su madrastra en casa, pues de otra manera estaría perdida y no le quedaría sino caminar hasta la población más cercana, que sin duda estaría a muchos kilómetros de distancia.

Fue cuando estaba por llegar a la granja que recordó sus pertenencias extraviadas y para su sorpresa, pudo encontrarlas ocultas en unos arbustos. Parecía que su suerte mejoraba, además de haber recuperado sus cosas se llenó de alegría al ver luz en una de las ventanas de la granja; al parecer alguien acababa de encenderla pues hacía apenas unos minutos la viviendo estaba a oscuras. ¿Habrían vuelto su padre y Shizune?

Con gran emoción Sakura corrió por el sendero, llena de esperanza, nadie creería una historia como la que ella había vivido, pero era preferible a causarles a su padre y a Shizune un disgusto. Además de los sórdidos recuerdos de los últimos días tendrían que permanecer ocultos.

El mismo Haruno Kakashi abrió y sorprendido, besó a su hija.

- No te reconocía. – Le confesó. – Acabamos de llegar esta mañana.

Parecía que había visto a su padre recientemente por la manera en que él la recibió. Sakura se preguntó el motivo tan indiferente a pesar de su prolongada ausencia. Shizune la saludó con mayor efusividad y para su asombro, la mujer la abrazó con cariño.

- ¡Querida Sakura, pensábamos que habías regresado a los Estados Unidos!

- Cambié de opinión. – Explicó Sakura; ello no comentaron nada.

- ¿ Estuviste en Londres?. – Preguntó Kakashi.

- Sí, mi equipaje está todavía en Paddington. – Agregó de inmediato, esperando salir airosa del interrogatorio al que la someterían. Si corría con suerte, no sería necesario mencionar fechas ni lugares.

- Supongo que no lo trajiste por si acaso no habíamos regresado, aunque hubiera sido buena idea que nos llamaras por teléfono. Ahora lo importante es que ya estás aquí. – Le sonrió Shizune con alegría y continuó. - Bueno, tu equipaje no es problema, mandaremos por él. Ahora vamos a preparar tu dormitorio.

- Por supuesto, hija. – Contestó Kakashi más bien distraído. – Es maravilloso tenerte aquí.

- No sólo eso, sino fabuloso. – Opinó Shizune y de pronto con un sentimiento de gratitud Sakura sintió deseos de llorar, pues no había soñado tener una bienvenida tan cálida, en especial por parte de Shizune.

En realidad no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerse, Sakura pensó con tristeza en el tiempo que había perdido, pues las oportunidades no se presentan dos veces, sin embargo, parecía que aúno podrían ser buenas amigas y ya no tenía caso pensar en el pasado. La chica subió la escalera siguiendo a la esposa de su padre. Más tarde cuando se encontraba ya en la cama, recordó que no le habían preguntado por Karin.

A la mañana siguiente, Shizune entró a la habitación para charlar y al igual que la señora Tsunade, llevaba una bandeja con su desayuno, por lo que la joven se sintió mimada.

- Si me sigues tratando así, no desearé irme de aquí. – Dijo Sakura sonriendo y Shizune le acercó la bandeja.

Su madrastra comentó que la encontraba muy delgada y que le parecía que unos mimos no le iban a sentar nada mal. Además, como acababa de llega, ¿quién iba a pensar en que se marchara?.

- Creo que has estado sola mucho tiempo. – Añadió Shizune con afecto.

Sakura pensó que Shizune era mucho más simpática de lo que imaginaba y también tenía una apariencia muy agradable. Tenía cabellos lisos y ojos oscuros, además de una excelente figura, por lo que le sorprendió que Karin tuviera tan mala impresión de ella.

- Me gusta estar con ustedes, pero sólo será durante un tiempo. – Murmuró y Shizune se aproximó, acercando una silla para sentarse a su lado.

- Procura comerte todo, pequeña. – Le ordenó con suavidad. – Necesitas alimentarte, porque estás muy delgada.

- Lo siento Shizune. – Se disculpó haciendo a un lado la bandeja. – Pero no tengo apetito, aunque sé que la buena alimentación cuesta una fortuna.

- No se trata de eso, querida. – Shizune se encogió de hombros. – Acabamos de llegar a casa de una expedición muy exitosa, así que por el momento no tenemos ningún problema económico.

La chica pudo percibir algo extraño en las palabras de Eva, por lo que, dirigiéndole un vistazo rápido, se atrevió a preguntar:

- ¿Quieres decir que?. . .

- Lo que quiero decirte es que él no ha cambiado. – Shizune suspiró, se levantó de la silla y fue hasta la ventana. – Tu padrea es un biólogo de renombre, querida. Y durante la última semana ha recopilado material suficiente para escribir varios libros. Si él quisiera, podría ganar mucho dinero dedicándose a eso, pero no lo hace. Sólo se limita a dar conferencias y escribir artículos para revistas importantes. Creo también existe la posibilidad de que participe en un programa de televisión; así después de vivir con comodidad algunos meses, gastaríamos lo que quedara en reunir nuevo material en alguna otra región del mundo.

Sakura frunció el ceño, mientras acercaba la taza de café a sus labios.

- Algunas mujeres pensarían que esa vida es ideal, ¿no te gustó Nepal?.

- Claro que me agradó pequeña, ¿a quién no?. – El rostro de Shizune se iluminó durante un momento. – Como debes saber, ya habíamos estado allí en otras ocasiones, pero esta vez fuimos a Dolpo, una de las zonas más desérticas. Tuvimos que esperar a que terminaran los monzones de septiembre, luego volamos hasta allá. Fue agotador, pero a la vez maravilloso, creo que todavía estoy en edad de disfrutar ese tipo de placeres.

- Sin embargo, también te preocupa el futuro, debido a que mi padre ya no es tan joven, ¿verdad?.

- Me da gusto que estés consciente de ello. – Shizune le sonrió avergonzada cuando se dio cuenta de la expresión de Sakura. – Aunque no quiero que te imagines que no nos llevamos bien.

- Creo que mi padre nunca cambiará. – Hasta donde Sakura podía recordar, Kakashi había andado por todo el mundo y parecía poco probable que ahora pudiera cambiar. - ¿No ha pensado en llevar una vida más tranquila cuando envejezca?. – Inquirió Sakura con una sonrisa. – Yo sé que nunca va a retirarse, pero llegará el día en que su edad le impida viajar.

- No me hace caso, no cree lo que le digo.- Replicó Shizune y Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto, entendiendo la franqueza de su madrastra.

- ¿ Y la granja?. – Se atrevió a preguntar. - ¿No constituye seguridad económica?.

- No del todo. . . . – Confesó Shizune. – Pero sí hay alguna posibilidad. Hay alrededor de treinta hectáreas de tierra que no tienen valor y que rentamos a un agricultor por una módica cantidad. Claro que tenemos el río, pero no hemos tenido mucha suerte con eso, hasta ahora.

- ¿Con el río?. – Sakura lo preguntó con curiosidad. De pronto tuvo la impresión de que Shizune ya no quería seguir hablando del mismo tema.

- ¡Pobre Sakura! . –Gimió. – Apenas acabas de llegar y yo ya te estoy abrumando con todos mis problemas.

- Pero a mí no me molesta en lo más mínimo. – Protestó la joven. – Siempre he pensado que para eso es la familia, para compartir los problemas.

- Pobre niña. . . .- Shizune frunció el entrecejo con compasión. – Tú no has tendido mucha vida familiar que digamos. Después de que me casé con tu padre, debí parecer ansiosa de que Karin se hiciera cargo de ti.

- No fue tu culpa. – Le aseguró Sakura. – Mi hermana pensaba que sería mejor que yo viviera con ella, además yo ya tenía la edad suficiente para decidir.

- ¡Tenías dieciséis años acabados de cumplir y aún estabas en el escuela! Era natural que prefirieras vivir con Karin, porque ella era tu hermana, sin embargo, yo debí arreglar las cosas de una forma distinta en vez de quedarme con los brazos cruzados.

- Eso ya no importa. – Sonrió Sakura, reconfortada por la franqueza de Shizune. – Ahora que estoy aquí con ustedes, aunque no sé con certeza cuánto tiempo podré quedarme. Tendré que encontrar un empleo o estudiar algo; tal vez tú puedas ayudarme a elegir lo más conveniente.

- Por supuesto. – Accedió Shizune. – Pero, ¿por qué no esperas algún tiempo? Quédate una temporada con nosotros, yo creo que no tienes ninguna prisa para llevar a cabo tus planes.

- Ya he perdido mucho tiempo. – Sakura buscó una excusa y evitó la mirada de Shizune.

No podría permanecer con ellos, pues correría el riesgo de que Sasuke Uchiha la encontrara, el hecho de estar ahí, aunque fuera durante una corta temporada ya implicaba cierto peligro. No obstante, no podía explicarle eso a la esposa de su padre.

- Hoy en día los jóvenes son muy ambiciosos. . . . – En ese instante se oyó el motor de un automóvil que se detenía frente a la casa y Shizune interrumpió el comentario. Se puso de pie para mirar por la ventana.

- ¿Quién es?. – Preguntó Sakura con voz baja de manera inconsciente, temerosa de que pudiera ser quien se imaginaba.

- Supongo que alguna visita y me pregunto si Kakashi andará por aquí. Salió a tomar un poco de aire fresco y no he oído que regrese. – Shizune miró hacia abajo. - ¡Pero si es Sasuke Uchiha!. – Exclamó. – Por decirlo así, es nuestro vecino. Nos ha hecho el favor de vigilar la granja en nuestra ausencia y Kakashi le llamó esta mañana para informarle de nuestro regreso. Tratamos de hacerlo ayer por la noche antes de que tú llegaras, pero no pudimos comunicarnos con él. Será mejor que baje para ver qué lo que desea.

Sakura se alegró de que ella se marchara, pues temía que Shizune notara su nerviosismo. La chica experimentaba emociones encontradas y se hundió de nuevo entre las almohadas, sintiéndose desalentada, sí, había esperado tener que encontrarse con Sasuke, pero no tan pronto.

Su corazón latía con fuerza al imaginar que él se había presentado ante su padre para denunciarla por su conducta. Trató de tranquilizarse pensando que Sasuke Uchiha era un hombre muy sofisticado, por lo que no llegaría a tal grado. Si tenía en mente la venganza, lo haría de una manera más cruel y refinada, sería algo sutil y bien planeado.

Aquella mañana Sakura se había despertado sintiéndose bastante tranquilla y capaz de controlar sus emociones y el sentimiento que empezaba a sentir hacia Sasuke. Había culpado a su imaginación caso por completo de su debilidad y romanticismo, así como a su reciente ataque de gripe. Se sentía muy atraída por Sasuke Uchiha y tenía que admitirlo, pero pedía al cielo que no fuera a enamorarse de él.

Escuchó los pasos apresurados de Shizune al descender por la escalera y también el sonido característicos de una puerta que se abre, así como voces lejanas. A pesar de sus temores, Sakura se levantó de la cama y en silencio salió de la habitación acercándose de la escalera. ¡Parecía que se había convertido en una costumbre eso d aproximarse a la escalera para escuchar las charlas de los demás! La granja era mucho más pequeña que Merington y con menos habitaciones, Sakura no podía mirar hacia donde deseaba sin ser vista, así que se conformó con escuchar a Shizune decir:

- Entra, Sasuke. – Lo invitó. – Me da mucho gusto verte. ¡Qué bueno que vienes tan pronto a visitarnos!

- No del todo Shizune. . . . –Le respondió Sasuke con seriedad. – Me temo que ésta no es una visita social.

Después, para mala suerte de Sakura, Shizune le dijo apresurada:

- ¿Quieres tomar un café, Sasuke? Ya está listo en la cocina.

Sasuke debió haber accedido con un movimiento de cabeza, pues Sakura no le oyó responder, sólo oyó los pasos que se dirigían a la cocina y el murmullo de la voz de Shizune cuando se cerró la puerta. Con un fuerte suspiro la chica regresó a su habitación.

Al poco rato, oyó que Sasuke se marchaba y corrió a la ventana para verlo, estaba de pie junto a su automóvil y se inclinó para escuchar lo que Shizune decía. Luego, cuando se incorporó, la chica pudo notar las líneas de expresión de su rostro cansado, su bien formada boca y ella se preguntó, si la potranca había parido bien a su cría sin ningún problema.

No se atrevía a pensar que hubiera sucedido algo grave y sin embargo, ¿por qué había esa extraña expresión en el rostro de Sasuke?. Con toda seguridad, no sería por su huida pues lo más probable era que él ya se hubiera olvidado de ella.

- Kakashi no ha llegado aún, pero Sasuke no podía esperarlo, apenas si tuvo tiempo para tomarte una taza de café. – Comentó Shizune cuando Sakura fue a reunirse con ella unos minutos después. – Vino para preguntar si no habíamos visto a alguien por los alrededores, pues parece que en los últimos días ha habido algunos extraños por aquí.

- ¿De veras?.

- Sin embargo. – Continuó Shizune. – Le dije que no había nadie en este lugar, además de nosotros tres. El sabe que Kakashi tiene una hija muy joven, así que le conté que habías venido a reunirte con nosotros, pero no le informé los detalles, porque él estaba de prisa.

Un poco después, cuando terminaron de limpiar la casa, Shizune le dirigió una mirada a Sakura y le dijo.

- Creo que antes de que llegue tu padre será mejor que te diga que nos llegó una carta de Karin.- El corazón de la joven comenzó a latir con fuerza. Al parecer su era hermana era capaz de todo, pero lo que hubiera escrito no podía ser muy comprometedor, ya que Shizune no parecía disgustada con ella. – Dice que ustedes dos tuvieron un absurdo malentendido y que tú desapareciste. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarte, pero tú huiste sin dejar huella de tu paradero. Suigetsu y ella te buscaron hasta el cansancio sin obtener ningún resultado.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que te dice?.- Preguntó Sakura poniéndose pálida.

- No, pequeña.- Shizune dudó. – Debo admitir que también mencionó algunos aspectos desagradables de tu conducta y que trataste de provocar al pobre de Suigetsu. A Kakashi no le interesa su yerno y el incidente le hizo mucha gracia, quemó la carta y me comentó que tal vez ya habías aprendido el arte de la defensa personal. Todos conocemos a Karin y sabemos que nunca toleraría que alguien se opusiera a sus deseos.

Con toda seguridad, Shizune y Karin no simpatizaban, pero en cambio su padre y su hermana siempre se habían llevado muy bien, con tristeza Sakura comenzó a hablar con voz muy baja.

- Espero que el disgusto que tuvimos Karin y yo no haya molestado a mi padre.

- Tu padre y Karin no quedaron en amistad la última vez que se vieron. – Le confesó Shizune haciendo una mueca burlona. – pero aquello no tuvo nada que ver contigo.

- ¿No?.

- No. . . .- Shizune titubeó. – Fue a causa del río.

- ¿Del río?.

- En cierto modo. . . .- Una vez más la joven pudo percibir una leve duda. – Como sabes querida, nos tocan casi dos kilómetros del río en los cuales puede pescarse salmón. Bien a Sasuke Uchiha, que estuvo aquí esta mañana y a quien tienes que conocer, le agradaría poseerlo, porque él tiene un hotel que colinda con nuestra tierra y por lo tanto, sería muy atractivo para su negocio.

Hubo un silencio y Sakura pensó en Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Acaso nunca podría escapar de él por completo? Era evidente que él estaba involucrado con su familia y la granja Combe, ella ya sabía de su relación con Karin y le causó sorpresa enterarse de que uno de su hoteles estuviera tan cerca. Era alarmante, a la vez que sorprendente y Sakura se dio cuenta de lo difícil que sería mantenerse apartada de él.

- No entiendo que tiene que ver Karin con el río. - Dijo

- Bueno. – Shizune sonrió inconsciente de la tristeza de la chica. – Si Kakashi fuera a ganar mucho con la venta de la tierra, incluyendo el río, aceptaría la venta y lo tomaría como un ahorro. ¿Recuerdas de lo que estuvimos hablando? No tenemos ninguna prisa y por eso Kakashi quiere venderla a buen precio; pensó que Sasuke sería un magnífico cliente, Karin casi le prometió a tu padre que haría que Sasuke le pagara bien.

- ¿Cómo podía asegurarlo?.- Sakura sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba.

- Estábamos seguros de que Sasuke estaba enamorado de ella y que quería casarse, durante los fines de semana cuando Karin venía desde Londres y Sasuke se encontraba en Merington, se veían mucho. Sasuke Uchiha es millonario, querida, y también muy atractivo, por lo que goza de gran popularidad con el sexo opuesto. Pero no hay ninguna razón para no suponer que algún día sentará cabeza y contraerá matrimonio. Habíamos esperado que lo hiciera con Karin, pero tal parece que estábamos en un error.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

Más tarde, cuando Sakura salió a explorar la finca, consideró lo que Shizune le había contado. No fue sino hasta ese momento en que se atrevió a pensar en ello. ¿Había estado Karin enamorada de Sasuke?. Tenía la seguridad de que él haría cualquier cosa con tal de adquirir la propiedad del río y sin duda había cortejado a su hermana para lograr su propósito. Pero por otro lado, él también podría haber estado enamorado de ella y se sintió herido cuando lo rechazó por otro hombre.

Si su padre había esperado conseguir más que un precio razonable por la propiedad, una cantidad que les proporcionara la seguridad que Shizune tanto anhelaba, se había portado muy mal con su hermana, pues a pesar de los defectos que tenía, en ese caso se encontró entre la espada y la pared. Primero, a causa de Kakashi que quería más dinero por su propiedad y después por Sasuke que quería comprarla al precio más bajo posible. Sólo una cosa inquietaba a Sakura: ¿Cómo había podido su hermana dejar a un hombre como Sasuke Uchiha para casarse con otro?.

A la hora de la comida, Shizune le comentó a Kakashi:

- Vino Sasuke, parecía estar preocupado por algo, pero no sé con exactitud por qué. Me preguntó si no habíamos visto sujetos sospechosos en los alrededores. De cualquier manera, quiere que vayamos a tomar una copa a su casa una de estas noches junto con Sakura. Le dije que lo mejor sería dejar pasar unos días, hasta que nos reincorporáramos a nuestras actividades normales y él prometió que nos telefonearía el fin de semana.

Sakura se llenó de angustia cuando su padre accedió. Si había creído que cualquier contacto social entre la granja Combe y Merington terminó cuando Karin contrajo matrimonio, estuvo en un error. Parecía que aún existía una buena amistad y era posible que tanto su padre como Sasuke todavía tuvieran la esperanza de lograr su objetivo de alguna otra manera.

La chica estaba segura de que no podría asistir a ninguna fiesta o reunión en Merington y tendría que pensar en alguna excusa. En esta ocasión no le sería difícil, pero si en el futuro recibían más invitaciones sería imposible salir airosa. Por lo tanto, sólo había dos opciones: irse a Londres o ver a Sasuke y confesarle su identidad. Sería fácil, hasta cierto punto explicarle a Sasuke la realidad y quizá fuera lo más sensato. No obstante, le preocupaba el hecho de que él quisiera vengarse de alguna manera y ella no podría soportarlo.

¿Cómo podría ella olvidar ese cúmulo de sentimientos maravillosos que experimentaba por él y la hermosa sensación de haber estado entre sus brazos.

El fin de semana Kakashi y Shizune pasaron una agradable velada, el sábado por la noche en Merington, mientras que Sakura se quedó, llena de tristeza en casa. Según le comentó Shizune, fue una reunión muy agradable.

- Apenas podía creerlo. – Sonrió mientras tomaba el desayuno, el domingo. – Después de una terrible tormenta, no es posible tener este clima tan bueno, Sasuke nos dijo que la ventisca duró varios días.

- ¿Sasuke vive solo?. – Preguntó Sakura tratando de parecer interesada, aunque en realidad estaba ansiosa de hablar de él.

- Completamente solo.- Respondió Shizune. – Hay una señora que se llama Tsunade, que vive con su esposo en una cabañita y que va a ayudarlo cuando es necesario. Pero parece que disfruta de la soledad ya que le proporciona un cambio a su rutina cotidiana durante el verano, pues siempre se encuentra rodeado de gente,

- ¿Por qué no se casa?.

- No lo sé. – Shizune sonrió. – y creo que a mí, por ejemplo, no me gustaría ser la esposa de un hombre como él, pues querría que todo fuera como él dijese.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

No fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente que Sakura tuvo su primer susto, Shizune le pidió que llevara a su padre a New Abbot, donde tenía que arreglar un asunto urgente y Shizune estaba muy ocupada para llevarlo.

- Tu padre conducía bien, querida. – Replicó cuando Sakura se lo hizo notar. – Pero ahora su vista está en malas condiciones y además se ha vuelto muy distraído. Por eso me gustaría que lo acompañaras. Yo tengo que preparar el discurso que diré esta noche, sobre la vida de la mujer en Nepal y todavía me falta mucho.

El equipaje de Sakura había llegado y la chica había sacado y colocado la ropa dentro de un enorme y antiguo ropero de roble adornaba su habitación; pero por error decidió ponerse sus viejos jeans, pensando que serían más cómodos que una falda para conducir. Con muy buen humor y sin ningún contratiempo llevó a su padre a New Abbot. La joven no se había dado cuenta de lo agradable que era salir otra vez, pues durante casi dos semanas apenas se había atrevido a salir de la granja por temor a encontrarse con Sasuke.

Por el camino, admiró el paisaje, la tierra yerma y los ríos, dándose cuenta de que había perdido el tiempo escondiéndose de un hombre que tal vez ya la había olvidado.

Y si estas conclusiones le brindaban sólo una tranquilidad infundada, por lo menos ayudaban a proporcionarle a la chica un poco de más vitalidad. Estacionó el automóvil y se despidió de su padre con optimismo. Quedó de encontrarse con él más tarde, después de que arreglara sus asuntos.

Se dedicó a caminar y de ir de tiendas para distraerse un poco, visitó la plaza Devon y el parque estilo italiano, pero después comenzó a hacer mucho frío. Fue entonces, cuando se dirigía a comprar una revista para Shizune, lo vio. Sasuke venía conduciendo por la misma calle en la que ella estaba esperando para cruzar. Traía un elegante Mercedes azul que atrajo la atención de la joven de inmediato. Y justo cuando lo miró, él se volvió también, encontrándose con sus ojos y reconociéndole al instante.

Eso sólo duró una fracción de segundo, pero ella no pudo moverse, pues sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba y lo miró con fijeza. Después, el automóvil se alejó junto con los demás coches.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

Cuando salían del estacionamiento, Haruno Kakashi miró una y otra vez el rostro pálido de su hija y hubo una extraña actitud de su parte al preguntarle con preocupación:

- Me gustaría invitarte a un refrigerio antes de marcharnos. Shizune se molestará si no tengo ninguna atención contigo.

- No te preocupes papá. – Le respondió Sakura. – Tomé un té a eso de las tres y si tú ya tomaste algo, no tiene caso retrasarnos más.

- Tengo dos hijas. – Suspiró Kakashi. – Y no estoy seguro de entender a ninguna de las dos.

- Bueno, todavía es tiempo. – A pesar de sus esfuerzos, esbozó una leve sonrisa, ya que se dio cuenta de que su padre exageraba.

Ella no podría reprocharle que, debido a sus constantes viajes al extranjero, no les había dedicado mucho tiempo. Siempre había relegado a su familia a un segundo término y sus responsabilidades las había delegado a otras persona. Lo que a la chica le sorprendía era que él se empezaba a dar cuenta de eso.

- Parece que he sido negligente, aunque no me di cuenta de eso a tiempo.- Continuó Kakashi.

Se volvió para mirar por la ventada como si de pronto le remordiera la conciencia.

- Creo que siempre permití que tu hermana fuera muy independiente y ahora me reprocha el haberse casado con un hombre que no era para ella. Tal vez el viaje a América fue un error, o al menos Karin así lo piensa.-

- El viaje fue idea de Karin desde un principio.-

- Sí y yo no conocía a Bill Randall personalmente, sólo conocía de su reputación. Él y su esposa sonaban maravillosos. No pensé que te podría ir mal. Y al hablar con él por teléfono me hizo la promesa de mantenerte vigilada.-

- ¡Cosa que hizo! .- Replicó Sakura rotundamente, observando fijo la carretera. – No deberías creer todo lo que Karin puede haber dicho, eso es algo muy serio. Los Randalls casi no me dejaban sola y había ocasiones en que eso se tornaba realmente molesto.-

- Estuviste con ellos casi dos años.- Refutó su padre.

- Pero si recuerdas, la mayoría del tiempo vivimos en Everglades, una cabaña de lujo, lo admito.- Dijo Sakura ignorando el cuestionamiento en la voz de su padre y agregó con los labios apretados.- Pero vivíamos en un lugar muy aislado. Además el resto del equipo de investigación eran parejas casadas y no solíamos ver a nadie durante semanas. Fue idea de Karin el que me quedase.

Kakashi se volvió para mirar por la ventana como si de pronto le remordiera la conciencia.

- Creo que siempre permití que tu hermana fuera muy independiente y ahora me reprocha el haberse casado con un hombre que no era para ella.

Sakura sonrió divertida. No podía imaginarse a su padre preocupándose por sus problemas si él mismo tenía muchos qué resolver, según pudo apreciar por la expresión de su rostro. Sin duda le había molestado le matrimonio de Karin, pero tal vez sólo porque había interferido con su planes inmediatos. De pronto hubo un alivio inexplicable en el corazón de la joven por el hecho de que su hermana no se hubiera casa con Sasuke Uchiha.

- Karin parece estar muy enamorada de Suigetsu. – Señaló después de una breve pausa.

- Sí, claro. . . .- La joven percibió el cambio de ánimo de su padre.- Suigetsu esta bien. . . supongo. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que se casó sin pensar en nosotros. Ella habría podido manejar las cosas mucho mejor, estoy seguro.

Sakura no evitar preguntar:

- Fue debido al río, ¿no?. Kakashi bufó en respuesta.

- Veo que tú y Shizune han estado hablando.-

Sakura suspiró. Ella había prometido a Shizune no decir nada al respecto, pero acababa de escapársele. – Shizune dijo que esperaba vender el río. No creo que ella haya pretendido develar algún secreto. Ella sólo lo mencionó por qué el señor Uchiha llamó.

- Eran amigos y creo que podría haber ejercido cierta influencia. Karin sabía lo importante que era, podría haber esperado hasta que se tomara una decisión.

Sakura cambió de velocidad al llegar a una colina empinada, condujo en silencio preocupada. Durante el tiempo que estuvo, podía recordar que siempre hacía berrinches cuando la gente, decidía no hacer caso a lo que ella decía. Pero si estaba decepcionado de Karin, qué debía hacer, ¿aprender de sus propias experiencias con Sasuke Uchiha? Acaso Kakashi consideraba – y con motivos- que en medida que el tema del río se tratase, su hija menor fuera su posibilidad de vender al fin.

Viéndolo desde ese punto de vista, era necesario que Sasuke nunca descubriera su verdadera identidad. Y era absolutamente esencial que volviese a Londres tan pronto cómo le fuera posible.

Sintió la mirada impaciente de Kakashi en su rostro por lo que comentó con suavidad y aparente calma.

Era horrible tener que ocultar la verdad, pero peor es cuando se ven a obligados a mentir deliberadamente. Una ola de remordimiento le golpeó tan sorpresivamente que la hizo sentirse mal físicamente. ¿Por qué todo parecía mucho peor de lo que en verdad era? Ver a Sasuke en New Abbot fue la culminación de dos semanas de miseria y una en la que percató de que la comenzaba a afectar más de lo que ella se atrevía a admitir.

Trató desesperadamente de quitar la imagen del moreno de su pensamiento y concentrarse en otros aspectos prácticos. Tuvo un poco de alivio, al saber que había enviado las tres libras que ella había cogido. Incluso aún considerando que él pudo no haberla visto, hubiese descubierto por medio de los timbres postales que ella aún permanecía en Devon.

- Si el río es un activo tan importante para el Señor Uchiha, no debio haber pensado, ni dejado que nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Y si es como tú dices, si él se molesto con Karin cuando se casó con alguien más, es comprensible. Pero estoy segura que no es un hombre de mezclar negocios con placer.

- De casualidad, ¿ya lo conociste?. – Cuestionó Kakashi, al tener en cuenta el leve rubor en las mejillas de Sakura.

- No, claro que no.- Dijo con voz temblorosa y tragando saliva para que no se diera cuenta. A veces podía ser increíblemente astuto.

Sakura sonrió divertida. No podía imaginarse a su padre preocupándose por sus problemas si él mismo tenía muchos qué resolver, según pudo apreciar por la expresión de su rostro. Sin duda le había molestado le matrimonio de Karin, pero tal vez sólo porque había interferido con su planes inmediatos. De pronto hubo un alivio inexplicable en el corazón de la joven por el hecho de que su hermana no se hubiera casa con Sasuke Uchiha.

- Karin parece estar muy enamorada de Suigetsu. – Señaló después de una breve pausa.

- Sí, claro. . . .- La joven percibió el cambio de ánimo de su padre

Era horrible tener que ocultar la verdad, pero peor es cuando se ven a obligados a mentir deliberadamente. Una ola de remordimiento le golpeó tan sorpresivamente que la hizo sentirse mal físicamente. ¿Por qué todo parecía mucho peor de lo que en verdad era? Ver a Sasuke en New Abbot fue la culminación de dos semanas de miseria y una que la comenzaba a afectar más de lo que ella se atrevía a admitir.

Trató desesperadamente de quitar la imagen del moreno de su pensamiento y concentrarse en otros aspectos prácticos. Tuvo un poco de alivio, al saber que aún no había enviado las tres libras que ella había cogido. Incluso aún considerando que él pudiese no haberla visto, hubiese descubierto por medio de los timbres postales que ella aún permanecía en Devon.

Se sintió amargada cuando recordó su reacción, al momento de verlo en aquel cruce sintió como se ahogaba en un mar de recuerdos.

El vivo resplandor de la ira se agitó en sus ojos negros bajo esas cejas y se encontraron con los de ella; tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo y arrastrar sus pensamientos lejos de él para poder conversar con su padre de otras cosas.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

Mientras conducía a casa esa noche, había planeado regresar a Londres en los próximos días, aún cuando lo intentase, no se atrevía a sugerirlo. A pesar de no decirlo directamente tanto Kakashi como Shizune le hicieron saber que era necesario y para no hacerles daño, prefirió callar escondiendo su propia incertidumbre y se quedó.

El tiempo que estuvo en la granja Combe se encontró flotando en un océano de tranquilidad, días cortos y nublados refrescando en las tardes, daban la sensación de languidez a su espíritu. Provocando un embotamiento que superaba cualquier impulso de escapar. Perdió tiempo valioso en el que incluso la idea de tener una profesión se podía dejar de lado hasta el día siguiente.

Shizune concentrada con la preparación de budines y tortas para navidad, se negó rotundamente y a pie junto que Sakura le ayudara haciendo algo productivo.

- Me niego a que no seamos una verdadera familia en Navidad. – Declaró. – Y lo mismo en Año Nuevo ya verás.-

Sakura asintió débilmente con dificultad, mientras terminaba de batir los huevos y la crema de mantequilla siguiendo cuidadosamente las instrucciones de Shizune, a pesar de eso no estaba conforme con su trabajo.

La cocina de la casa, aunque no era tan grande como la Sasuke, era cálida y acogedora, con una tetera silbando sobre la estufa a carbón y una gata con sus dos gatitos ronroneando al lado de esta. Estaba también Sam, el pequeño Jack Russell Terrier que se había embarcado mientras ellos habían estado de viaje. El ahora nuevamente rey de la casa estaba una vez más sentado como un viejito, ladrando a cada pequeño ruido que se escuchase, pero dándole un toque doméstico a la escena.

Mientras Shizune había estado con su padre en el extranjero, este se permaneció con unos amigos que vivían a pocos kilómetros de distancia. Este mismo amigo fue quien durante la semana siguiente daría una barbacoa y un pequeño baile para juntar fondos de caridad y Shizune ya tenía los tres boletos correspondientes.

- Él la da cada año.- Explicó sin darse cuenta de la expresión de desesperación en el rostro de Sakura. – Por lo general hay una gran cantidad de jóvenes. Sería bueno para ti, conocer alguien de tu misma edad, incluso podrías encontrar novio. Eres una chica muy atractiva, cariño. Pero supongo que estoy hablando sola.-

- No tiene mucho sentido que conozco a la gente de aquí, si con el tiempo estaré trabajando en Londres. – Respondió Sakura con evasivas.

- Tonterías.- Replicó Shizune con fuerza, mientras tomaba una taza de café para Kakashi.– Incluso si lo hicieras, existen los fines de semana. No planeo perder el contacto otra vez.- Finalizó

Aun trabajando arduamente Sakura no consiguió consuelo, sólo trabajando como troyano y de mantenerse ocupada a sí misma, fue capaz de mantener los pensamientos deprimentes fuera de su océano de paz.

Más tarde esa noche, Karin llamó desde Washington, pero su estado de ánimo era tal, que no le importo en lo más mínimo lo que su hermana pudiese decir.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer ;D

Me es super grato encontrar reviews y alertas de parte de uds, se les agradecen un montón.

Lamento la demora, para mí lo ideal sería cada 5 días actualizar, pero los estudios no me dejan mucho tiempo libre :(. Estoy adelantando bastante de modo de no hacerles esperar.

Cuidense mucho.

Cariños especiales a: Kara'sDreams - Yoss - Cris0408 - AnToo96 - Fabiola5 - Umedarklight - AsukaxLockhart - Strikis - CaSsIs0291.

Besos!


	6. Nuevamente frente a ti

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje, ni de Naruto, ni de la novela que estoy adaptando ya que pertenece a Margaret Pargeter y se llama "No me dejes ir"

**.**

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .**_

_- Él la da cada año.- Explicó sin darse cuenta de la expresión de desesperación en el rostro de Sakura. – Por lo general hay una gran cantidad de jóvenes. Sería bueno para ti, conocer alguien de tu misma edad, incluso podrías encontrar novio. Eres una chica muy atractiva, cariño. Pero supongo que estoy hablando sola.-_

_- No tiene mucho sentido que conozco a la gente de aquí, si con el tiempo estaré trabajando en Londres. – Respondió Sakura con evasivas._

_- Tonterías.- Replicó Shizune con fuerza, mientras tomaba una taza de café para Kakashi.– Incluso si lo hicieras, existen los fines de semana. No planeo perder el contacto otra vez.- Finalizó_

_Aun trabajando arduamente Sakura no consiguió consuelo, sólo trabajando como troyano y de mantenerse ocupada a sí misma, fue capaz de mantener los pensamientos deprimentes fuera de su océano de paz._

_Más tarde esa noche, Karin llamó desde Washington, pero su estado de ánimo era tal, que no le importo en lo más mínimo lo que su hermana pudiese decir._

**_._**

**_._**

Shizune contestó el teléfono, ya que a Kakashi no le gustaba hacerlo

- Era Karin.- Les comunicó Shizune unos minutos después. – Creo que sigue preocupada por ti, Sakura, pero traté de tranquilizarla.

- ¿Le dijiste que estoy aquí?. – La chica dirigió una rápida mirada a su padre que aparte de asentir con la cabeza con indiferencia, no hizo más que concentrarse en la lectura del periódico de nuevo.

Shizune le explicó que sí, le había informado a Karin de su estancia en la granja Combe y además agregó que la estaba pasando de maravilla y que había logrado ser la atracción entre los habitantes de Dartmoor.

- Bueno, eso sería cierto, querida.- Se disculpó. – Si quisieras salir un poco.

- ¿Qué dijo Karin de eso?. – Preguntó la chica con desaliento. ¿Qué podría haber motivado a Shizune a decir tal cosa? Debería saber que su hermana era muy celosa y aún desde América, los celos de Karin podrían traer consecuencias.

- ¡Ah!. – Exclamó Shizune sin notar la preocupación de Sakura. – Temo que no le agradó en lo más mínimo saberlo.

Más tarde, Sakura trató de convencerse de que su imaginación la estaba llevando a extremos ridículos. Tal vez Karin intentara denigrar de nuevo su reputación, en especial ahora que sabía dónde se encontraba, pero la chica pensó que su hermana no podría hacer mucho y dudaba que tanto Shizune como su padre estuvieran dispuestos a prestar oídos a sus calumnias.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

La familia Haruno había sido invitada a la fiesta de fin de semana y como Shizune dejó las entradas a la vista, fue imposible que Sakura pretendiera haberlo olvidado. En esa ocasión la chica no pudo presentar ninguna excusa, sin embargo, habló con franqueza y llena de vergüenza, les comunicó que preferiría no asistir. Como de costumbre, a su padre no le importó su negativa, pero Shizune se enfadó.

- Si sigues así, nunca podrás hacer amistades. – Afirmó Shizune. – Deberías tratar de ser más sociable, además ¿qué va a pensar la gente

Sakura tuvo remordimientos al verlos partir y por poco cambia de parecer. Pasar una noche sola y pensando cosas terribles, no sería agradable, pero no tenía otra opción, correr el riesgo de encontrarse con Sasuke era tonto, en especial ahora que el río de su padre constituiría una complicación mayor.

Justo esa mañana, su padre había comentado que había visto a Sasuke y que le había dicho que seguía pensando en la posibilidad de efectuar la compra. Los problemas de la chica no tendrían mucha importancia una vez que se hubiera cerrado el trato. Lo que le molestaba más era herir a Shizune, sin poder explicarle sus motivos.

Cuando se quedó sola, se dio un baño, se secó con vigor y se puso sus pantalones ajustados otra vez, en vez de ponerse un vestido. Pensó que no tenía caso, pues estaría sola y como la noche era muya agradable decidió que sacaría a pasear al perro.

Encendió las luces de la sala y la televisión, el programa que vio estuvo muy interesante. Era una obra que se desarrollaba en Cornwall, en el siglo pasado, el personaje principal lo representaba un actor de alrededor de cuarenta años y que tenía gran parecido con Sasuke Uchiha.

Sakura tembló al verlo tomar entre sus brazos a la mujer que amaba para besarla en los labios con pasión. Estaba tan absorta en la romántica escena que no oyó el motor del automóvil que se aproximaba, ni el sonido de la puerta que se cerraba, así como tampoco los pasos del individuo que se dirigía a la casa, hasta que Sam comenzó a ladrar. Aun entonces, como estaba muy tranquila, no le sorprendió que alguien llamara a la puerta.

No se le ocurrió quién podría ser, pero como estar sola en la casa no la inquietaba, tranquilizó al perro para que dejara de ladrar y apagó la televisión. Abrió la puerta, esbozando una amplia sonrisa que se congeló en sus labios al ver quién era el visitante. ¡Nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha!

Casi todos los días, Sakura había esperado algo así, pero hasta ese momento, el destino la había protegido. Ahora, había cambiado su suerte y se llenó de nerviosismo mientras lo miraba asustada. En ese instante pareció que todo le daba vueltas, pero todo volvió a la normalidad cuando percibió el disgusto en los negros ojos de él. Sintió que la amenazaba y en señal de defensa, se cubrió el rostro con una mano, con la esperanza de que cuando la retirara él se hubiera marchado.

Pero por desgracia, él probó que no había dejado volar su imaginación. Lo miró de nuevo, para convencerse pero al observar el rostro de aquel hombre que obsesionaba sus sueños, una sensación de irrealidad se apoderó de ella. ¿Cómo había esperado escapar de él? Impresionada y sin poder pronunciar palabra, palideció, visiblemente nerviosa.

Sasuke habló primero, después de dirigirle una mirada indiferente y a pesar de que la chica sabía que estaba enfadado, no estaba preparada para escuchar la frialdad de su voz.

- ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?. – Esa pregunta la afectó mucho por la violencia que contenía y no pudo responder. Después, encontrando las palabras adecuadas y llenándose de indignación le contestó.

- Nunca me diste la oportunidad.

- ¿Oportunidad? ¡Dios mío!. – Apretó sus blancos dientes al mismo tiempo que la tomaba con fuerza de los hombros. - ¿Cómo describirías el hecho de que estuviste casi una semana en mi casa? Tuviste cada uno de los días, de las horas y unos cuantos minutos hubieran bastado, pero dices que no tuviste oportunidad.

- Todavía lo creo así. . . .- Su voz temblaba, pues el corazón le latía con fuerza y un fuego la quemaba al sentir sus manos. Ella nunca lo había visto así; la expresión de su rostro la asustó.

El la miró a los ojos con cinismo y le sostuvo la mirada.

- Entremos a la casa. – Le ordenó, empujándola con fuerza mientras cerraba la puerta con furia. – Por lo menos me debes una explicación.

Como si fuera el dueño de la casa, la condujo hasta la sala; le soltó los hombros, pero la asió de los brazos con firmeza. Se detuvo frente a la chimenea y la liberó con un movimiento brusco, como si tocarla lo exasperaba.

- Ahora, ya puedes empezar a hablar. – Le dijo con suavidad. – Y quiero que me digas la verdad.

Sakura no podía pensar con claridad, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

- ¿Cómo supiste que me encontraba aquí?. – Inquirió. – ¿ O sólo viniste a ver a mi padre y Shizune?.

- ¡Siempre se tiene que saciar la curiosidad de una mujer!. – Él examinó su rostro enrojecido y rió con sarcasmo. – Será un placer decírtelo, sólo para que sepas que el engaño no conduce a nada bueno.

- No fue con premeditación que te engañe. - Replicó.

- No puedes mantenerte en silencio ni siquiera un momento. – Sasuke se aproximó de nuevo y la joven retrocedió. Sasuke parecía más alto de lo que recordaba y la miraba burlón. – En estos momentos. – La amenazó. – me gustaría dañarte, pero no serviría de nada. ¿Quieres saber cómo descubrí tu paradero? Esta noche, cuando tu padre y Shizune llegaron a Newton Hall sin ti, me pareció muy extraño que una joven se quedara siempre en casa. Puedes llamarlo intuición, pero de pronto me di cuenta de que la misteriosa hija de Kakashi eras tú.

- ¿Intuición? . – Repitió Sakura temblando.

- No me mires así. – Exclamó con un brillo especial en los ojos. – Siempre me ha servido mucho la intuición.

- No conmigo. – Lo retó.

- Claro que sí. – Replicó con un dejo de ironía. – Admito que Shizune me ayudó, sin proponérselo. Estaba triste y a la vez le sorprendía no haber podido convencerte de que salieras a distraerte. Mientras ella hablaba recordé otras ocasiones en las que había sucedido lo mismo. La vez que vine, la mañana siguiente que desapareciste. La noche en que los invité a todos a la casa y sólo fueron Shizune y Kakashi; también vi a Kakashi de pronto la fiesta de hoy en Newton, a la cual no asististe me confirmó mis sospechas. Puedo decir que estaba seguro de dónde encontrar a Ino Yamanaka y como puedes ver, no estaba equivocado.

El se aproximó a ella mientras hablaba, pero sus palabras la herían en lo más profundo. Sin embargo, ocultó sus emociones y dijo:

- Así que dejaste la fiesta para venir aquí, sin siquiera saber si yo te iba a recibir.

- No te hagas la interesante, querida. – Su voz era tersa. – Tenía que regresar a Merington y le sugerí a Shizune que a mi regreso podría pasar por aquí, para ver si lograba convencerte de que fueras a la fiesta conmigo.

- ¡Eso es despreciable! Por supuesto que no iré contigo.

- Creo que lo harás. Ino. . . .- su voz era amenazadora y el hecho de que continuara llamándola por su nombre ficticio le indicó que no quería olvidar el pasado. – La noche es joven aún. – Y todavía es tiempo de que cambies de parecer. Pero primero vas a explicarme por qué no me dijiste tu verdadera identidad desde el principio y por qué te marchaste sin despedirte ni darme las gracias.

- ¡Te dejé una nota!. – Ella ya había decidido que no iba a acompañarlo.

- Dejaste una nota y la señora Tsunade la encontró. – Repitió con dureza.

**- **La dejé en la habitación que yo ocupaba.

- ¿Y cómo esperabas que yo la encontrara en ese lugar?.

El color de las mejillas de la chica se intensificó al darse cuenta de la trampa que él le había tendido. Sasuke había adivinado lo que ella supuso que él haría esa noche. Como ella no respondió, sino que se sentó en silencio, él se acercó y la tomó del brazo con fuerza.

- Pensaste que yo subiría a tu habitación. – Le dijo.

- No. . . . – La chica se ruborizó aún más cuando él la examinó con detenimiento. Sintió dolor en el brazo a pesar del fuego que la consumía y después de pensar en una buena respuesta, se atrevió a proseguir. – Es decir, no lo sé. Tú pensabas que yo era una aventurera que buscaba diversión y un hombre no respeta a una muchacha así. – concluyó sin aliento.

- Ino, eso podría haber sucedido, pero te aseguro que esa noche yo no tenía la menor intención de ir a tu habitación. Ese incidente demuestra la tontería de tus actos. Otro hombre no se hubiera resistido a la tentación ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste quién eras? Te habrías ahorrado muchos malos momentos. ¿No te diste cuenta de que el juego que jugabas podría ser muy peligroso?.

Sakura suspiró y bajó la mirada. Había algo en el rostro de Sasuke, un cambio indefinido en su actitud, la joven pensaba que él no era un hombre que se anduviera por las ramas, pero entonces ¿por qué no le decía lo que tenía en mente? Cuando Sasuke la había besado y abrazado, sólo lo había hecho para pasar el rato, lo había hecho con premeditación y sin sentimiento y a ella le dolía mucho darse cuenta de ello.

- Si hubieras esperado un poco antes de hacerme bajar de esa escalera. – Replicó. – Te habrías ahorrado muchas cosas penosas tú también.

- ¡No seas ridícula!. – Le gritó con voz devastadora y la apretó más. – Me lo pudiste decir en cualquier instante y no te habría significado gran esfuerzo. De cualquier manera ¿Qué estabas haciendo? Introduciéndote aquí como una ladrona.

- No estaba. . . .- Sakura apretó los dientes.

- Oh sí, sí estabas. No me contradigas señorita Ino- Sakura; debió haber alguna razón especial para que no me lo dijeras. No la he descubierto aún, pero no te preocupes, ya lo haré.

- Si lo recuerdas, estaba enferma. ¿Cómo querías que pensara lo correcto?. – Replicó con enfado.

- Será mejor que ahora sí pienses lo que dices. – Le advirtió él.

- Tal vez me agradaba tu casa, Sasuke, pues la granja Combe sin energía eléctrica no parecía ser muy agradable. – Lo retó con la mirada.

- pero según lo que tu misma me dijiste, no eres esa clase de muchacha. Me doy cuenta de que tu padre no sabe que estuviste unos días en mi casa y me pregunto qué es lo él pensaría si yo le contara lo ocurrido.

- No te atreverías.

- No estés tan segura, Ino Yamanaka.

- No sé qué es lo que pretendes. – Le dijo Sakura con nerviosismo, después de respirar hondo. - ¿Me estás chantajeando?.

- En lo absoluto. – Posó su mirada en las mejillas enrojecidas. – Pero dime, ¿qué haremos con Ino Yamanaka? ¿Olvidarla para siempre o darla a conocer a todos?.

- No, eso no. – La chica se apartó de él llena de temor. ¡Cómo le gustaría acabar con su orgullo riéndose en su cara! Pero no se atrevía; quizá algún día, si se le presentaba la oportunidad. Reunió fuerzas y le suplicó. – Te lo agradecería mucho que no dijeras nada de lo sucedido, no por mí, sino por mi padre y Shizune.

- Por supuesto. – Asintió con sarcasmo. – Debemos pensar en ellos.

- ¿Y el matrimonio del señor Jiraiya y la señora Tsunade? ¿Qué dirán ellos sobre lo sucedido?.

- Ellos no dirán nada. – Aseguró. – Han trabajado para mí durante años y les he ayudado mucho, así que están muy agradecidos conmigo, además tú les caíste muy bien.

- Gracias. – Murmuró Sakura.

- No te apresures en darme las gracias. – Sonrió. – no acostumbro hacer algo a cambio de nada.

- ¡Pretendes chantajearme!. – Exclamó furiosa.

- Nada tan dramático. – Respondió con calma. – Sólo quería que fueras un poco más complaciente.

- Me costará mucho trabajo. – Declaró con precipitación. – En lo que a ti respecta, tampoco tú has sido muy complaciente conmigo.

- ¿De verás, Sakura? No tienes tan buena memoria como yo. – La chica se sonrojó y él continuó. – Podríamos comenzar de nuevo.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga en realidad?. – Inquirió la joven temerosa, negándose a aceptar lo que Sasuke había dicho.

- Lo que quiero Sakura, me llevaría mucho tiempo explicártelo. – La miró con ojos castigadores. – Para empezar, ve a cambiarte de ropa por algo más adecuado para la fiesta a la que vas a acompañarme.

Sakura estaba impresionada y se sentía muy herida. ¿Por qué debía acceder a las peticiones de aquel hombre? ¿No estaría haciéndose más daño al hacer lo que no quería? Sin embargo, su corazón le decía que no había manera de defenderse. Las tácticas que se le ocurrieran las emplearía en otra ocasión, no en ese momento, porque la dominante presencia de Sasuke le impedía pensar con claridad. Todo era confuso para la joven, ¿por qué si no le agradaba a él, insistía en que lo acompañara a Newton Hall?

- Si voy al baile contigo, mi padre y Shizune sospecharán algo. – Afirmó.

- No, claro que no. – El tono de su voz indicaba que no escucharía razones. – Ya te dije que les avisé que vendría por ti.

La joven enfadada fue a buscar algo adecuado para ponerse. Tal vez debió preguntarle qué tenía en mente, ella sospechaba que Sasuke era del tipo de hombres al que le agradaban las mujeres inteligentes, era a su modo de ver, la cualidad mas importante y si eran atractivas mucho mejor.

¿Por qué razón quería que ella lo acompañara? ¿No había sido acaso suficiente co lo que paso en Merington? Ella había logrado atraerlo de cierto modo, sólo eso; entonces, ¿por qué la molestaba ahora? Quizá a pesar de sus amenazas, pronto perdería interés. ¿Podría suceder eso esa noche? Era posible, pues él se sentía humillado por la manera en que la chica lo había engañado.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

Sakura frunció el entrecejo al descolgar un vestido, suponía que de cierta forma, era su culpa encontrarse en esa situación. Debió haberle dicho la verdad y si no lo hubiera escuchado hablar por teléfono con Karin, lo habría hecho. Sin embargo, no habría pasado aquellos días en Merington, ni aquella noche en sus brazos.

Como ya se había dado un baño, solo le quedaba cambiarse de ropa y pensó que era necesario estar bonita. El vestido que eligió era convencional, de escote redondo y pronunciado, de mangas largas y caída circular hasta los tobillos de modo muy femenino al caminar. Con mucho cuidado se aplico un poco de maquillaje, para cambiar un poco; en pocos minutos cepilló si cabellera, le había crecido con rapidez y enmarcaba su rostro de una manera graciosa.

Al mirarse en el espejo quedo satisfecha con la imagen que éste le devolvía y se sintió segura al dirigirle una fría mirada a Sasuke cuando bajó a reunirse con él.

- Ya estoy lista. – Le informó levantando la barbilla y agitando su mantón de piel color crema.

El hizo un movimiento de cabeza y se aproximó con lentitud a la chica, apreciando su bien delineada figura. Por fin le dijo con una leve sonrisa y brillo en los ojos:

- ¿Te das cuenta de que ésta es la primera vez que te veo con un vestido puesto?.

- Espero que le agrade Señor Uchiha. – Replicó con frialdad, esperando que él no percibiera los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

- Sasuke. – La corrigió. – En adelante más vale que lo recuerdes.

Mientras se dirigían a Newton Hall, ella quiso preguntarle algunas cosas pero no supo cómo hacerlo, según acababa de descubrir, Sasuke no era un hombre muy accesible y aunque había decidido preguntarle con franqueza sobre su relación con Karin, se quedó con la duda.

Tampoco se atrevió a mencionar su huida de Merington, a pesar de la enorme curiosidad que tenía por saber cuándo había descubierto él su ausencia. El estar sentada junto a él la inquietaba sobremanera y deseaba saber cómo se había sentido Sasuke después de que ella se había marchado.

La chica permaneció sin hablar, tratando de ignorarlo, pero no lo logró debido a sus incontrolables emociones, había querido engañarlo y todo le había salido al revés y al parecer Sasuke disfrutaba mucho de su venganza. El había satisfecho su curiosidad sólo en parte, le había contado el enorme disgusto que sintió por su huída, pero nunca admitiría que se sentía herido. Eso estaría completamente fuera de lugar, además de ser falso. El tipo de confesión que ella deseaba oír, no saldría de sus labios y consideró que era una tontería pensar que tal vez fuera posible. Por fin, desesperada preguntó:

- ¿Salió todo bien con la potranca?

- Sí, después de algunas dificultades. . .

Ella se volvió para mirar el bien delineado perfil, pues el todo de voz le había indicado que ya no hablara más de ese asunto.

- Me lo imaginaba. – Comentó.

Durante un instante, en el que la joven sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba, Sasuke la miró y sus ojos brillaron en la oscuridad.

- Te lo imaginabas, pero no te preocupó. – Le reprochó. – Pensé que estarías esperándome aquella noche para felicitarme.

- Pero, me había ido. . .

- Sí, Sakura, te habías ido.

Por el tono parecía decirle ¡vete al diablo! Y eso era lo único que la chica necesitaba saber, él no era un hombre al que pudiera ignorarse o rechazarse sin darle antes alguna explicación. Al hacer eso, ella parecía haber cometido un crimen imperdonable y los ojos de Sasuke se lo decía con claridad.

Cuando llegaron a Newton Hall, su padre y Shizune aguardaban.

- Pero, ¿cómo lo lograste, Sasuke?. – Exclamó Shizune al ver a Sakura. – ¡Has hecho un milagro!. – Su mirada se iluminó de alegría.

- Sólo recurrí a la suave persuasión. – Sonrió Sasuke. – O tal vez es que cuando se lo pedí, no encontró la manera de negarse.

- Está aquí y eso es lo que cuenta. – Replicó Shizune como si Sakura tuviera sólo dos años de edad. – Se adaptará pronto.

- Yo ayudaré a que lo logre, lo prometo. – Con una sonrisa enigmática Sasuke retiró de los hombros de la joven el mantón de piel y se lo dio a Shizune. – Sakura me ha prometido el primer baile.

Era evidente que su mal humor había desaparecido o quizás se encontraba en la ligera presión de sus manos.

- No tienes que hablar como si yo no estuviera presente y además no recuerdo haberte prometido nada.

- No lo dijiste, pero si aceptaste que me debes algo.

- Por favor. – Le suplicó alejándose de él y negándose a seguir bailando. – Tengo hambre. ¿Podríamos regresar a la mesa para cenar?.

Sakura se movía con elegancia, ya había atraído muchas miradas de una manera sutil y tentadora, poseía una belleza frágil que armonizaba con los movimientos sensuales de su cuerpo; ella no se había dado cuenta de que muchos hombres la admiraban, pero Sasuke Uchiha si.

Su padre y Shizune se marcharon temprano, pero insistieron en que Sakura se quedara.

- Sasuke se quedará contigo. – Le dijo Kakashi

Una hora después Sasuke la llevó a la granja, acompañándola hasta el umbral de la casa con caballerosidad.

- No la pasaste tan mal. – Le sugirió

- Me divertí mucho. – Admitió sin tener otra alternativa. – Muchísimo. Gracias Sasuke por traerme a casa.

- Gracias a ti Sakura. – Le dijo con suavidad al partir.

Sakura entró y se apoyó unos momentos en la puerta. ¡En realidad Sasuke era el hombre más imprevisible del mundo!

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

El clima mejoró y Amanda decidió dar un paseo por los alrededores, pues había estado muy inquierta y nerviosa desde la noche en que fue al baile con Sasuke Uchiha. No lo había visto desde entonces y de eso hacía ya casi una semana.

Se puso una chaqueta y unos pantalones ajustados y caminó en dirección al ríio. Sakura pudo oír el sonido del agua y que corría mucho antes de llegar a donde se encontraba. cuando llegó, la chica se dio cuenta de que ese paisaje sería muy atractivo para establecer un hotel con instalaciones deportivas.

La joven se sentó en una enorme roca y comtempló el agua que corría. Como acababa de nevar, el río llevaba un buen caudal y la joven se preguntó por qué Sasuke no lo había comprado sin importar el precio.

Aquel día, a pesar de ser agradable, no era muy diferente a cualquier otro día de otoño. Hacía demasiado frío para permanecer sentada en aquel sitio. Sakura se puso de pie y caminó apresurada tratando de calentarse, miró el cielo nublado que pronosticaba lluvia y de pronto comenzaron a caer enormes gotas. La joven se dio cuenta de que tendría que encontrar algún refugio con rapidez o de otro modo terminaría empapada, por lo que como recordaba estar cerca de uno de los hoteles de Sasuke, la chica corrió hacia allá.

Al dar la vuelta en un recodo, llegó a su destino, una enorme construcción que parecía un castillo antiguo. Su tamaño y proporciones provocaron la admiración de Sakura. Los árboles eran exóticos, como si los hubieran traído desde tierras muy lejanas y los prados, a pesar de ser esa época del año, era de un hermisísimo verde esmeralda.

En el estacionamiento había gran cantidad de automóviles de diversas marcas. era sin dudad un lugar muy lujoso, no el apropiado para una chica que llevaba sus jeans y una chaqueta vieja y empapada. Con una sonrisa, Sakura subió los escalones que conducían al vestíbulo mientras se preguntaba si todos los hoteles de Sasuke Uchiha serían como ése.

Ordenó un café y se sentó en uno de los acojinados sillones, haciendo caso omiso de las penetrantes miradas que le dirigía el camarero. Sakura estaba de acuerdo en que su apariencia dejana mucho que desear, pero su visita al hotel no estaba en sus planes. El planes había sido el responsable y ella no pudo evitarlo.

De pronto, una voz la apartó de sus pensamientos y la hizo volverse llena de sorpresa. Era uno de los jóvenes a los que había conocido en Newton Hall. La chica no podía recordar su nombre, pero parecía que él sí tenía buena memoria.

- ¡Señorita Sakura Haruno!.- Exclamó. - Estaba pensando llamarte por teléfono, pero al otro día del baile me fui de viaje y acabo de regresar.-

- Tú eres. . .-

- Kiba Inuzuka.- Le respondió sonriendo al verla titubear. - ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?.- Sin esperar su respuesta, tomó asiento. - Yo no vivo muy lejos de aquí.- Le explicó. - Pero como comenzó a llover. . . -

- A mí me sucedió lo mismo.- Dijo Sakura con una sonrisa a la que él le correspondió. La chica pensó que por lo menos tenían algo en común.

Kiba era muy agradable; le gustaba charlar y escuchar, por lo que la joven se sintió muy a gusto en su compañia. No estaba tensa, como al lado de Sasuke; Kiba era un joven sencillo, sólo un poco mayor que ella. Era bien parecido y tenía buenos modales. Trató de indagar sobre la chica, pero la mayor parte del tiempo habló sobre sí mismo.

Sakura sonreía, pues él había hecho una broma graciosa, en el momento en que Sasuke entró, junto con otro hombre que quizá era el administrados según pudo juzgar por su apariencia. Sasuke iba vestido con mucha propiedad, llevaba puesto un sweater negro de cuello alto y una chaqueta de piel del mismo color, que le quedaba muy bien. Parecía muy varonil y bien parecido; su presencia atrajo la mirada de muchas mujeres. Vio a Sakura y se dirigió hacia ella.

- Buenos días, Sakura. - La saludó. - ¿Cómo estás?. - Con la mirada examinó a su acompañante. - ¿A qué se debe el honor de tu visita?.

Sakura se ruborizó, enfadándose consigo misma por no poder contestarle con igual frialdad, Sasuke estaba molesto y la chica lo sabía; era obvio que no le agradaba Kiba, pero eso era cosa que a él no le importaba. Murmuró un cortés saludo de buenos días y no agregó más. Se dio cuenta de que Sasuke conocía a Kiba por el tono en que le habló:

- ¿No tienes nada qué hacer, Kiba? Vi a tu madre ayer y creo que no se encuentra bien.

- Estoy tomando un café con Sakura, Señor Uchiha. - Kiba se sintió incómodo y molesto, pero pudo responder con naturalidad. - Pero no me quedaré mucho tiempo, pues tengo que atender los negocios de mi madre.

- Entonces, no te entretengas. - Replicó Sasuke. - Yo atenderé a Sakura.

Para sorpresa de la chica, Kiba se puso de pie de inmediato, mirándola avergonzado se disculpó:

- Será mejor que me marche Sakura, pero no olvides que prometiste cenar conmigo un día de éstos. Te llamaré por teléfono.

Con gran asombro Sakura lo vio a alejarse ¿Qué derecho tenía Sasuke de meterse en sus asuntos? Trató de sonar indignada cuando Sasuke se quedó mirando, pues lo que había hecho era como ordenarle a Kiba que se marchara del hotel. A pesar de todo, la joven no pudo pronunciar palabra. Había esperado mucho para ver a Sasuke y ahora que él estaba cerca de ella, no podía marcharse así como así.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Sasuke miró la figura de Kiba alejarse y después se dirigió al administrador para presentárselo. El hombre hizo una cortés reverencia, pero hubo curiosidad en su mirada al observar a Sakura. Sasuke le ordenó lacónico:

- Mándanos más café. Te veré más tarde.

Sakura se puso nerviosa cuando él se sentó a su lado. Ahora que estaban a solas, no estaba segura de querer estar a su lado. Kiba le había proporcionado una agradable compañia y aunque no recordaba haber aceptado ir a cenar con él, sin duda sería algo muy divertido. La ayudaría a apartar de su mente cosas que no quería recordar. Sasuke sirvió el café que había pedido, permaneciendo en silencio hasta que ella lo miró.

- Así está mejor.- Exclamó Sasuke con una sonrisa cuando sus ojos se encontraron.

De nuevo, Sakura desvió la mirada pues cuando Sasuke sonreía de esa manera, era irresistible. El se desabrochó la chaqueta para ponerse cómodo. Había tal distinción en él que hizo que la joven tomara conciencia de su vestimenta. ¿Les agradarían a los hombres las chicas que usaban pantalones? Preocupada por su falta de arreglo y tratando de ver si la lluvia no había eliminado del todo su lápiz labial, llevó la punta de la lengua a los labios, en un intento inútil por descubrirlo.

-¡Sakura!. - Esa firme exclamación hizo que ella reaccionar. - Será mejor que dejes de soñar y me digas cómo llegaste hasta aquí. Supongo que no te trajo Kiba Inuzuka ¿verdad?.

- Eso es algo que no te interesa Sasuke y tampoco tenían ningún derecho para hacer que Kiba se marchara como si fuese un criminal. - Sakura se sobresaltó, pero se esforzó por parecer indiferente.

- ¿Tenemos que hablar de Kiba Inuzuka? En una relación más íntima, querida, no hace ningún progreso. Te desilusionarías de él muy pronto.

- Bueno, él es hombre ¿no?. - La joven no había intentado hacer que la pregunta sonara de ese modo.

- Si eso es todo lo que quieres. . .

- No quise decir eso. - El color de sus mejillas se intensificó. - ¡Me confundes! No quise decirlo de esa manera.

- Creo que, en efecto, necesitas un hombre. - Se rió con cinismo posando su mirada en el rostro ruborizado de Sakura. - Pero todo a su debido tiempo, Sakura. Y no debe ser alguién como Kiba. Estoy seguro que encontrarás algo mejor.

- Parece que lo conoces muy bien.- Su tono fue casi sarcástico. Era inútil insistero, pero ¿por qué quería Sasuke tener la rázon en todo?.

Sasuke frunció el entrecejo.

- Su madre es una vieja amiga mía que no está muy bien de salud y Kiba no la ayuda en sus negocion de la manera en que debería.

- Ya veo. . . - Respondió Sakura, a pesar de que no entendía.

Lo que Sasuke decía podía ser cierto, pero aún así no veía la razón por la que Kiba le había obedecido de inmediato; no ibtante, a ella no le importaba.

- Si piensas salir a pasear una de estas noches, ¿Por qué no aceptas cenar conmigo? Te llevaría a Torquay. Tengo otro hotel allí y me gustaría mostrártelo.

- Te lo agradezco, pero no acepto.- Replicó Sakura a la defensiva y sin detenerse a pensar. - No quiero salir contigo.

- Pero yo sí quiero que me des una cita. - Respondió mientras sus ojos negros se encontraban con los de ella. - Una chica conno tú, Sakura tienta a un hombre a usar toda clase de tácticas.

- ¡No es necesario que me lo recuerdes!.- Exclamó furiosa.

- Lo mejor sería que no tuviera que recordarte nada.- Aceptó con frialdad. - Deberías recordarlo todo y pesarcon mayor sensatez, como yo. Estarás lista mañana en la mañana a las seis, así que tendrás tiempo de cancelar cualquier compromiso que hayas hecho.

La chica titubeó, teniendo la negativa en la punta de la lengua. Su mirada era dura y estaba claro que no iba a desistir. ¿Por qué tenía que continuar molestándola? No entendía la razón. Había pensado que después del baile en Newton Hall, ya no la inquietaría.

Sasuke era mayor que ella y mucho más sofisticado. A su lado la chica se sentía ingenua, incapaz de entender la mutua atracción y cómo sobrellevarla. Quizás como a Karin, la estaba utiliando como un medio para conseguir el río; apartó ese pensamiento de su mente, negándose a creerlo.

Así que convenciéndose, después de un momento, aceptó con modestia.

- No tendré mucho tiempo, pero haré lo que pueda.

- Así lo espero Sakura. - Le dijo con brusquedad.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.

- Si no tienes nada mejor que ponerte que el vestido que llevaste a Newton Hall, será mejor que compres otro.- Le sugirió.

- ¡Vaya si tienes temple!. - Le reclamó sonrojándose. - ¡Me pondré lo que yo elija!

- Entonces, será mejor que me guste. - Comentó con frialdad. - O no responderé por las consecuencias.

- ¿De veras?. - Inquirió frunciendo en entrecejo.

- Por supuesto.- Le advirtió dejando claro quién era el dueño de la situación. - Ponte aquel vestido viejo y lo rasgaré en dos minutos; quizá en menos si me provocas demasiado y como sabes soy capaz de hacerlo.

**.**

**. **

**

* * *

**

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, se agradecen infinitamente. Pido disculpas por el error del capítulo anterior en que se repitió un párrafo, reconozco que me pilló de sorpresa el comentario, ya que no ví la repetición de este sino hasta cuando me lo comentaron. Gracias Sakura-Dono.

Lamento la tardanza, pero la página desde hace días - por no decir semanas- me mostraba el **Error** y no me dejaba actualizar, pero gracias a GoldenBreezze fui feliz y me imagino que uds también lo serán :)

Espero que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo.

Muchos besos y abrazos!

Cariños especiales a:

Kara'sDreams - Yoss - Cris0408 - AnToo96 - Fabiola59 - Umedarklight - AsukaxLockhart - Strikis - CaSsIs0291 - Henry Purcell - Mayu1051 - Setsuna17 - Alissea85 - Lexy15 - Sakura-dono - Queen of the Shadow - Kartya - Brenda Ponce - Xiharu - NaruSakuSasu - LunaTsuk-Sama - Hikarusuo - Kyo Nakamura - Gavi23 - Eva Uchiha - Aiko-Uchiha05 - Uchiha Fans - Haruchiha92 - Sebashu - Strikis - . . . y a todos aquellos que lean la historia :)

Cuidense mucho!


	7. Emociones

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje, ni de Naruto, ni de la novela que estoy adaptando ya que pertenece a Margaret Pargeter y se llama "No me dejes ir"

**.**

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .**_

_**.**_

_Así que convenciéndose, después de un momento, aceptó con modestia._

_- No tendré mucho tiempo, pero haré lo que pueda._

_- Así lo espero Sakura. - Le dijo con brusquedad._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?._

_- Si no tienes nada mejor que ponerte que el vestido que llevaste a Newton Hall, será mejor que compres otro.- Le sugirió._

_- ¡Vaya si tienes temple!. - Le reclamó sonrojándose. - ¡Me pondré lo que yo elija!_

_- Entonces, será mejor que me guste. - Comentó con frialdad. - O no responderé por las consecuencias._

_- ¿De veras?. - Inquirió frunciendo en entrecejo._

_- Por supuesto.- Le advirtió dejando claro quién era el dueño de la situación. - Ponte aquel vestido viejo y lo rasgaré en dos minutos; quizá en menos si me provocas demasiado y como sabes soy capaz de hacerlo._

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sakura no pudo recordar con exactitud su regreso del hotel a la granja. Después del comentario de Sasuke acerca de su vestido, se había puesto de pie, tropenzando con el administrador que se acercaba informar a Sasuke que tenía una llamada urgente en la oficina y ella aprovechó ese momento para escapar, seguida por uno de los porteros que dijo tener instrucciones del señor Uchiha para conducirla hasta su casa. Incapaz de encontrar una excusa apropiada y en vista de la amenza de tormenta, no pudo más que aceptar.

A pesar de la ira que la invadía, estaba decidida a hacer caso omiso a las palabras de Sasuke. Miles de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente, mmientras subía apresurada la escalera y se sorprendió de encontrarse, unos minutos más tarde, revisando su guardarropa con desesperación, examinando cada uno de sus vestidos.

- ¿Estás buscando algo en especial, pequeña?. - Preguntó Shizune al reunirse con ella al poco rato.

- Voy a salir a cenar. - Respondió. - Y mi acompañante me sugirió que me pusiera algo adecuado. - Sasuke no lo había dicho así, pero daba lo mismo.

- Oh, querida. . . . - Shizune movió la cabeza con preocupación. - Ciertamente es una manera muy original de cortejar. Debo admitir que a mí no me agradó del todo aquel vestido blanco. Pero, ¿quién te ha invitado?.

Sakura se lo dijo, sin importarle la curiosidad en la voz de su madrastra.

- Tengo pensado ponerme el mismo vestido. Me lo dio Karin cuando salí de la escuela y no me lo he puesto más que en dos ocasiones.

- Entonces, ya es suficiente. - Aseguró Shizune. - No te aconsejo que lo uses otra vez. No, si sales con Sasuke, ya que no estaría bien. ¿Dónde lo viste?. - Inquirió con curiosidad.

- Esta mañana, cuando salí, comenzó a llover, así que decidí protegerme del agua en el hotel y él llegó.

- ¿Nada más así?. - Shizune parecía impresionada. - Y tú con esa apariencia tan desaliñada, querida. - Sonrió. - Debemos convencerlo de que puedes lucir mejor. - Señalo un vestido. - A Sasuke le agradará este.

La emoción que había en la voz de Shizune hizo que la chica la mirara con sospecha. ¿Estaría pensando que ella sí lograría lo que Karin no pudo? A menos que Sasuke mismo mencionara, no tenía la menor intención de hablar del río. Su padre tendría que resolver sus negocios.

- Lo que Sasuke piense no me interesa.- Exclamó enfadada. - Pero será mejor que vaya a la cuidad esta tarde a comprarme unos zapatos. ¿Me presta el coche?.

Podría tomar prestado el automóvil cuando fuera necesario, le aseguró Shizune y por supuesto, Sakura tuvo que preguntarle si no le gustaría acompañarla.

- ¡Oh! Me encantaría. - Shizune estaba entusiasmada. - Yo también necesito algunas cosas, así que podemos ir de compras juntas.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

En Newton Abbot, le arreglaron el cabello a Sakura. fue idea de Shizune y la joven estaba consciente de que su cabello necesitaba un corte para darle forma. Además fue muy agradable sentarse ene le secador y soñar, protegida dentro de un mundo suave y cálido en el que nadie podía penetrar.

Después, Shizune insistió en que Sakura necesitaba un nuevo chal

- El que tienes erade Karin. - Afirmó con suavidad. - Lo reconocí. ¿No tienes nada tuyo?.

- Por supuesto. - Sakura esbozó una sonrisa. - Pero Karin tiene mucha vida social. Muchas de sus cosas quedan en perfectas condiciones cuando las desecha.

- Tu hermana. - Replicó Shizune. - Puede tenerlo que desee, pero tú no tienes la obligación de aceptar todo lo que ella te da. No son de la misma talla y tienes que arreglar todo lo que te regala.

Por fin, Sakura regresó a casa con una preciosa chaqueta, imitación de visón, que le obsequió Shizune, junto con un par de sandalias plateadas y un bolso que hacía juego. Pensó que tenía que lucir muy elegante e inteligente, lo suficiente para agradar a Sasuke.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

La tarde siguiente, Sasuke llegó temprano. Había llamado a la chica por teléfono esa mañana y le pidió que lo acompañara, después de la cena a la casa de un amigo, pues tenía que resolver un asunto importante. Sakura había accedido, sin estar del todo segura de que en realidad quería ir, ya que ese día en particular, no le gustaría compartir a Sasuke con nadie, pero él no estaba para saberlo.

Esa noche había luna llena. Sakura la vio cuando fue a abrir la puerta, en el momento en que Sasuke llegó. Su padre insistió en que lo invitara a pasar y tomar algo antes de que se fueran y la joven había accedido.

La chica llevaba puesto su vestido azul verde que realzaba su grácil figura y reflejaba el color de su ojos. La imagen del espejo la convenció de que por lo menos por una noche, Sasuke no tendría queja de ella.

Su cabellera estaba perfecta; sin duda el estilista de su madrastra eraun experto. Como la noche en que fue a Newton Hall, se aplicó un poco de sombra en los ojos y lápiz labial. Un leve escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando se dio cuenta de lo emocionada que estaba por su salida con Sasuke.

Sasuke parecía impresionante de traje y cuando la joven abrió la puertay la vio con ese hermoso vestido, se quedó inmóvil un momento, admirándola al mismo tiempo que sus ojos berillaban de manera significativa.

Sakura evadió esa mirada brillantes, sin atreverse a sostenerla, con un suspiró que la dejó casi sin aliento, le preguntó desafiante:

- ¿Qué te parezco?.

- Cambiaste muchísimo. - Respondió con una inclinacion y la tomó del brazo haciendo una broma. - Aunque nunca pensé que fueras fea.

- Tampoco soy bonita, según me parece.- Comentó con agudeza escapando de su brazo antes de que asiera con mayor fuerza. El dejo de burla en el tono de su voz, la había herido, así como su arrogancia. - A mi padre le daría mucho gusto que pasaras a tomar algo antes de marcharnos.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

- Temo que estoy envejeciendo. - Bromeó Kakashi, pues parecía cansado y confesó no sentirme muy bien. - El viajar me fatiga mucho y eso no sucedía antes. Uno de estos días tendrñe que hacer mi último viaje.

- ¡Espero que sea pronto!. - Exclamó Shizune entre risas, pero Sakura sabía que en realidad trataba de ocultar su preocupación. La chica suponía que su padre no había cambiado mucho en otros aspectos pero su carácter sí había sufrido cambios y alteraciones.

Se lo comentó a Sasuke cuando se marchaban. Entre ellos existía una amistad que le permitía a la joven hacer algún comentario sobre su padre.

- Tu padre siempre ha vivido en su propio mundo. - Aseguró Sasuke con autoridad. - Y cuando mayor sea, más impenetrable se volverá. Deberías estar muy agradecida de Shizune, pues a sido la mediadora entre su mundo y la realidad. De otra manera, habría perdido el contacto con la gente.

- Me da gusto que se haya casado con Shizune. - Dijo Sakura de corazón y con absoluta sinceridad.

- Estás muy preocupada y sin embargo, nunca pensaste en venir a vivir con ellos. - Por un momento Sasuke movió la cabeza de un lado a otro acariciándola con su vívida mirada. - Tu hermana vino una temporada, pero tú permaneciste en Londres. Recuerod que en una ocasión me intrigó saber la razón.

- Lo que sucedió es que me encontraba en Estados Unidos. - Exclamó sorprendida.

De pronto se dió cuenta de que Sasuke había mencionado a Karin y ésa era la oportunidad que tanto había buscado. Ahora sería fácil preguntarle qué tan bien conocía a su hermana; no obstante fue incapaz de preguntárselo. Tal vez no quería saber su respuesta. Para evitar que él percibiera su titubeo, se vio forzada a darle una explicación más amplia. - Estuve en Florida durante dos años y antes de eso aún estaba en la escuela y sólo me reunía con Karin durante las vacaciones escolares.

- Dos años fue mucho tiempo.

- A mí no me lo pareció. - Prosiguió la hicam azorada por la neutralidad de su voz. - Había muchas cosas qué hacer y todo era distinto. Mis planes eran quedarme sólo poco tiempo, pero las personas con las que me fui, tenían dos hijos varones gemelos y me encariñé muchísimo con ellos. No me sentía con el corazón para abandonarlos.

- Pero, al fin y al cabo, lo hiciste. Por lo general, existe siempre alguna razón.

- No, no siempre.- Replicó con obstinación, Sin duda él se reiría de ella si le conferesa que en realidad sentía que se le estaba pasando la vida, por lo que esperó que su respuesta lo hubiera dejado satisfecho.

- Pensé que ibas a regresar a Estados Unidos con tu hermana. - Insistió Sasuke interesado.- ¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer?.

Se dio cuenta de que la razón podría tener que ver con Suigetsu. Estaba muy consciente de que, en su propia mente, había permitido que el incidente de su cuñado llegara a proporciones extremas. El no la había tocado, pero en esos momentos, el simple hecho de pensar en él la hizo sentirse mal.

- No cambie de parecer.- Respondió la joven con cuidado. - ¿Sabes? Había vivido con mi hermana desde que mi padre contrajo segundas nupcias; pensamos que sería lo mejor en ese entonces. Sin embargo, Karin vendió el apartamento después de que Suigetsu terminó su trabajo en nuestro país y yo no tenía dónde ir.

- ¿No te sentías un poco fuera de lugar? Tienen apenas tres meses de casados. ¿No te las podías haber ingeniado para vivir sola?.

Era claro que le molestaban las muchachas muy dependientes. Bueno, ella no deseaba su simpatía, pero no aceptaría su compasión. No podía narrarle todos los hechos y en ese momentos estava contenta de que él se mostrara en desacuerdo con lo poco que había escuchado.

- Karin me rogó que la acompara. - Replicó un poco molesta. - Y me fue imposible negarme , además. . . - Agregó. - No contaba con el dinero suficiente para rentar un apartamento y no tenía empleo.

- Tu hermana sí tenía dinero de ella.- Afirmó Sasuke.

- Sí, lo sé, pero es que ella tenía un magnífico trabajo y el dinero que mi madre le dejó.

- ¿Tu madre?.

- Sí, como ya has de saber, mi madre murió cuando yo nací y unos cuantos años atrás le había dejado todo lo que tenía a mi hermana. ¿Sabes? Yo fui una sorpresa, mis padres no me esperaban. Mi papá dice que quizá más adelante ella hubiera querido cambiar su testamento, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacerlo.

- Y Karin, ¿no te ofreció una parte de la herencia nunca?.

- No en lo que dinero respecta, pero sí me dio un hogar cuando lo necesité y siempre fue muy buena conmigo.

- ¿Y qué fue lo que te hizo desistir de regrsar a Estados Unidos?. - Inquirió en voz baja, como si lo que le contase la joven, lo estuviese acumulando en su mente, tratándo de resolverlo, igual que un problema matemático.

Sakura se acomodó con nerviosismo en el asiento del automóvil, recordando que tenía que ser muy cuidadosa. ¡Qué fácil era, mientras se viajaba en medio de la noche, permitir que sus palabras la traicionaran y revelaran tantos secretos! Sasuke quería conocer el motivo por el que no había vuelto a Estados Unidos. Podría ser sensato satisfacer su curiosidad, pero ella lo odiaba por obligarla.

- Creo que Karin y yo dejamos de llevarnos bien. - Suspiró .- No es nada raro entre hermanas.

- La de ustedes debió ser una pelea muy fuerte. ¿Cuál fue el motivo?

- De pronto decidó que no iría con ella. ¿Podríamos dejar este tema de conversación?. - Suplicó con determinación, al recordar el inexpicable incidente. La joven no comprendía el porqué de su curiosidad y a pesar de ello, al poco rato supo el motivo.

- ¿Crees que Karin es feliz?.- Inquirió ignorando la sorpresa de Sakura. - Suigetsu parece ser muy agradable, pero me imagino que es un pco difícil de tratar.

Sakura sintió un escalofrío. Era eviden que Sasuke simpatizaba con Karin y que Suigetsu le desagraba de sobremanera, por lo que si su hermana le contaba a Sasuke alguna vez el incidente del cuarto de baño, él la creería de inmediato. pues era obvio que le preocupava el matrimonio de Karin. ¿Por qué otra razón preguntaría pro su felicidad?.

- Supongo que es feliz. - Murmuró con hipocresía. - Pues sin duda aparenta serlo.

Después de responder, permaneció en silencio. Sasuke también parecía preocupado y no habló ni una sola palabra hasta que llegaron al Torquay. Estacionó el vehículo en frente del hotel donde iban a cenar, per oantes de entrar al restaurante, pasearon un poco hastas que llegaron a la vista del mar.

Desde el lugar en el que se encontraban, podían apreciar las colinas y la bahía Tor. Así como las luces de la cuidad, que se reflejaban en el auga. Sakura nunca había estado en aquel sitio y quedó impresionada. Los árboles y las flores tropicales del jardín, propiciaron que la chica se imaginara que se encontraba en Florida. Sasuke que estaba asu lado, se agregaba a la magria y la quietud de la noche.

- Durante el verano, esto debe ser muy atractivo. - Dijo.

- La popularidad de Torquay como lugar de descanso, data del siglo diecinueve. - Explicó Sasuke con una sonrisa.- Cuando las guerras napoleónicas impedían que la gente adinerada fuera a pasar sus vacaciones en el continente. Los tiempos han cambiado desde entonces, pero durante un cálido verano como el que tuvos este año, creo que vino a hospedarse tanta gente como la que lo hace en el sur de Francia.

- Vendré a comprobarlo yo misma. - Aseguró la joven.

- Creo que te gustará.

- Y sin embargo, tú vas al extranjero. - Le dirigió una rápida mirada.

- Sí, es cierto. - Replicó funciendo el entrecejo- - Sospecho que hasta estado charlando con la señora Tsunade. - Sonrió una vez más cuando observó que una leve precupación se apoderaba de la chica, confirmando sus sospecha. - Voy a Francia y a España, debido a que poseo algunas propiedades allí. Pero tengo uno o dos sitios favoritos, Sakura, que te enseñaré algún día.

- Será mejor que conozca bien Devon, primero. - Replicó la chica, tratando de ocultar las aceleradas pulsaciones de su corazón cuando él la llevaba de regreso al hotel.

Ese hotel era tan lujoso como el de Dartmoor, según pudo darse cuenta y fingiendo un gran interés, la ojven miró a su alrededor para ocultar su sonrojo. Sin embargo la astuta mirada de Sasuke percibió su embarazo.

- ¿Te estoy inquietando Sakura?. - Pregunto con suavidad. - Porque eso es lo que me propongo, así que ya estás advertida.

Sakura movió la cabeza, negándose a comprender y fingiendo no escuchar la amenaza oculta en su voz, pero le fue imposible evitar su mirada durante mucho tiempo. Aquellos ojos negros la observaban con deliberada concentración y la chica, haciendo un gran esfuerzo recuperó sus fuerzas.

- A veces, me es muy difícil entenderte. - Aseguró avergonzada, pero con mucha seguridad.

Durante un momento la mirada de Sasuke se ensombreció, parecía que iba a agregar algo más y de repente decidiera que no tenías caso.

Era hora de cenar y habría tiempo, mucho tiempo más adelante. El sexto sentido de Sakura percibió esto y reaccinó de manera extraña, sin sorprenderse siquiera cuando Sasuke murmuró con voz baja que un hotel no era el lugar adecuado para discutir esos asuntos y ademmás la cena aguardaba.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

Como en Dartmoor, el gerente y una parte del personal, se mantuvieron atentos a lo que pudiera ofrecérseles. La chica deseó que hubieran ido a un lugar más tranquilo, donde Sasuke pasara desapercibido.

No obstante, una vez sentados en la mesa Sakura se olvidó de los demás y continúo mirando a su alrededor. El lugar estaba lleno y cuando la joven expresó su sorpresa, él le aseguró que no habia mucha gente y que le gustaría saber la razón.

- Pensé que no trabajabas durante el invierno.- Le dijo ella.

- No lo hago. - Respondió. - Pero sí me preocupo de mantenerme al tanto de lo que sucede, pues de vez en cuando surge algún problema.

- Como, por ejemplo, ayer en la mañana. - Manifestó la chica.

- Algo similar. - Asintió. - Podría haber estado en Merington, pero siempre pueden localizarme.

La cena que escogió Sasuke estuvo exquisita, pero Sakura nunca pudo recordar más adelante lo que comió. Estaba demasiado consciente de la presencia de Sasuke y no podía pasarle desapercibido el hecho de que él le prestaba toda su atención y de que rara vez apartaba la vista de su rostro. Hasta llegó al extremo de cubrirle la mano con la suya mientras esperaban que sirvieran el siguiente plato.

Como si él, estuviera muy seguro del efecto que la ojven experimentaba, aprisionó con fuerza sus dedos temblorosos mientras que ella, sorprendida, trataba de apartarlos.

- Tienes unas manos muy hermosas, Sakura. - Sus ojos examinaban sus delicadas manos y entrelazó sus finos dedos. - Con unas manos como éstas, deberías estar sentada en un cómodo sillón, bordando todo el día.

- Tal cosa, no sería nada práctico para una chica moderna. - Le dijo con voz suave y temblorosa. La mano de él era cálida y fuerte, por lo que un fuego ardiente comenzó a correr por las venas de Sakura.

- Pero tú no eres una chica moderna ¿verdad, Sakura? Aunque en realidad, con ese vestido sí lo pareces. - La examinó con una mirada acariciante. - Estás muy hermosa esta noche, Sakura. - Agregó.

A pesar del calor del lugar, por una extraña razón Sakura temblaba y sus pestañas sombreaban sus mejillas a pesar de la sofisticación con la que deseaba mantener su persistente mirada. Su vestido había sido un éxito. Dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y hombros, dejando al descubierto de modo provocativo, la curva de sus senos y la esbelta linea de su talle.

Con ese vestido puesto se sentía como si fuese alguién distinta y un leve sentimiento de preocupación se apoderó de ella. ¿Tal vez había bebido más de la cuenta? No estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo más que de vez en cuando. Debía ser el vino, pues esa sensación de estar flotando parecía hacer desaparecer las inhibiciones que tenía.

De alguna forma, hasta estaba empezando a agradarle la manera en que Sasuke continuaba acariciándole la mano y permitió que sus propios dedos explorarán los de él, deseando que ese encanto increíble no terminara nunca y provocara en ella nuevos y desconocidos sentimientos.

Fue hasta el momento en que el camarero se acercó a la mesa con el postre, cuando Sasuke habló de nuevo con un toco gentil y tolerante que hizo que ella reaccionara. Recobró la compostura y le devolvió una sonrisa haciendo un admirable esfuerzo para parecer tranquila.

- Creo que estaba soñando despierta. - Confesó con suavidad.

- Bueno, por lo menos parecía que tus sueños eran agradables. - Comentó con una expresión en el rostro que le era desconocida a la chica.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

Esa noche fue muy agradable, el hotel, la comida, el servicio y la decoración eran de primera clase, pero partieron después determinar de cenar. Sasuke le dije que la casa de su amigo quedaba un poco lejos y que era necesario marcharse enseguida. Esa noche, la chica percibió em Sasuke algo extraño, cosa que la sorprendió sobremanera porque lo consideraba un hombre que sabía controlar muy bien sus emociones.

- Shino Aburame tiene una yegua. - Explicó Sasuke mientras conducía. - Tiene cuatro años y yo había querdo comprársela, pero mi amigo se negaba a venderla. Ahora, parece que las circunstancias lo han obligado a cambiar de parecer. Por eso me llamó por teléfon o hoy por la mañana.

- Ah. - Sasuke poseía muchos caballos y le dio curiosidad de saber la razón de que quisiera tener otro. ¿Por qué deseaa esa yegua en especial?.

- No creo que alguien mejore la oferta que yo le he hecho y además pienso que desea venderla a un particular. Sim embargo, hay otra persona que esta interesada, por eso quiero cerrar el trato esta misma noche.

- ¿Para qué quieres otra caballo?. - Se atrevió a preguntar la joven. - No puedes montarlos todos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Me estás criticando?. - Preguntó sonriendo con amabilidad.

- Quizá es envidia. - Esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- No sólo monto a caballo. - Explicó Sasuke con brusquedad, consciente de la duda de la chica. - También los crío y los vendo. Los caballos fueron mi primer negocio y es posible que, con el tiempo, me dedique a ellos por completo. Los aprecio porque nunca me han decepcionado.

Había algo intangible en el tono de su voz que Sakura no pudo asimilar. Si no fuera Sasuke Uchiha el que hablaba, ella habría llegado a la conclusión de que alguna mujer le había sido infiel. Lo más probable era que él hubiera sido el culpable, según pensó la chica con cinismo y de acuerdo a Shizune, podría tratarse de Karin, quien lo había amado y abandonado. A pesar de ello, la joven lo ponía en duda.

Ese pensamiento la llenó de un extraño resentimiento, por lo que se sintió muy aliviada cuando llegaron a una enorme mansión.

Aquel lugar estaba muy lejos de ser el sitio tranquilo que había esperado. Todas las luces de la casa estaban encendidas y se oía una música muy alegre.

- Parece que tienen una fiesta. - Comentó Sasuke. - A Hanabi la esposa de Shino, le encantan, le gustan muchísimo. - Agregó en tono enigmático.

Descendieron del automóvil y Sakura lo siguió al interior de la mansión. El lugar estaba lleno de personas que sin duda la estaban pasando muy bien, así que, después de presentala a la dueña de la casa. Sasuke la dejó con una bebida y no regresó sino hasta después de una hora. Cuando volvió, decidió que se marchaban enseguida, ignorando con un encanto especial los ruegos de la elegante Hanabi.

Se llevó a Sakura de aquel sitio indicando, con la presión de sus dedos sobre su brazo, que sería inútil que la joven insistiera en quedarse un rato más. Había bailado un pco y lo había disfrutado mucho. Sería muy hermoso bailar de nuevo con Sasuke, pero era evidente queñel no tenia la menor intención de hacerlo.

No obstante a diferencia de la tristeza de la chica por no haberse quedado más, el humor de Sasuke era muy distinto.

- Ya compré la yegua. - Exclamó feliz mientras se alejaban. - Te invito a Merington mañana Sakura, para que la veas. Shino me prometió que me la llevaría por la mañana. ¡Te encantará! Es excepcional.

Había mucho entusiasmo en la voz de SAsuke, pero aunque la chica le impresionaba la compra que había hecho, fingió lo contrario e hizo caso omiso de lo él dijo sobre ir a Merington.

- Me dejaste sola, rodeada de extraños en ese lugar. - Le recriminó con enfado. - No creo que esperes que te lo agradezca.

- ¿Fue eso tan terrible Sakura?. - Le dirigió una rápida mirada, pero aún conservaba su buen humor. - Admito que no esperaba abandonarte tanto tiempo y no pensé que yo te hiciera falta.

- No estés tan seguro. - Sakura se acomodó en el asiento y permaneció en silencio, ¡Sasuke era imposible cuando se lo proponía!.

- ¿En qué piensas?. - Preguntó Sasuke después de un rato.

- Necesito conseguir un empleo. - La chica se sorprendió por hablar con tanta sinceridad. - ¿Todavía tienes una vacante en alguno de tus hoteles?.

- Por el momento, no. - Replicó después de hacer una pausa.

- Pero, ¿recuerdas qe me ofreciste trabajo?.

- Lo hice al imaginar que las circunstancias en las que te encontrabas eran muy distintas.

- Pero yo no puedo qyedarme para siempre en la granaja, sin hacer nada.

- Estoy seguro que ni tu padre ni Shizune, te reprocharían eso. - Le dijo con firmeza.

- Me gustaría contribuir a los gastos de la casa y ahora no lo hago, está muy mal, pues mi padre no es un hombre rico. - Se volvió para mirarlo, como si tratara de enfatizar su punto de vista con gran determinación. - No todos tienen las comodidades que tú. Debe ser agradable ser millonario, pero el dinero hace insensibles a las personas.

- ¡Sakura!. - Con gran impaciencia, aceleró a fondo haciendo que el automóvil saltara. A los pocos segundos se desvió hacia un camino vecinal y se detuvo en el acotamiento. Casi no había tránsito y la noche era tranquila.

Sakura escuchó el sonido del cinturón de seguridad cuando Sasuke lo desabrochó. Estaba muy oscura y la chica comenzó a arrepentirse de sus palabras. Se concentró en el paisaje, rogando al cielo que Sasuke no oyera los fuertes latidos de su corazón. Cuando un hombre detenía el autó de súbito a esa hora de la noche, daba a conocer su intenciones.

- Sakura. - Repitió con el mismo tono y su mirada penetrante se distinguía en la oscuridad. - Creo que no hablé claro. Sólo pensé que tu padre estaba en buenas condiciones económicas, eso es todo.

- ¡Eso creíste!. - Le reprochó la joven, tratando de ocultar con amargura el caos que sentía en su interior. - ¿Cómo puedes hablar tan a la ligera? Debes saber que no tiene dinero y que por eso trató de venderte el río. ¡No pueder ignorarlo!.

Durante un momento, Sasuke permanció en silencio; cuando habló otra vez su volz denotaba mucha mayor frialdad.

- Sé que tu padre deseaba vender el río, querida, pero yo no tenía la obligación de comprarlo.

- Pero, tú lo querías. . . Llegaron a hablar sobre eso.

- Por supuesto. - Se acomodó mejor en el asiento de manera que fue más fácil ver el perfil de la chica. - Ese tramo de río no le vendría mal al hotel, pero en primer lugar soy un hombre de negocios, Sakura. Y no estoy dispuesto a derrochar el dinero.

- Pero tú. . . - Sakura no pudo continuar.

- ¿Pero yo qué, Sakura?. - Preguntó Sasuke.

- Si tú estabas muy interesado por él, no comprendo lo que sucedió.

- Sucede que hay múltiples razones por las que no he resuelto nada sobre le río, pero ninguna de ellas te involucra a ti, querida. Y si tu padre no puede sostenerte, Sakura; yo sí puedo hacerlo.

La sorpresa la invadió y no pudo responder nada; sólo lo miró llena de consternación. Cómo de costumbre, Sasuke debía estar bromeando, sin embargo, había una expresión en su rostro que Sakura no pudo definir. Pero antes de que ella encontrara las palabras adecuadas para preguntárselo, él alargó una mano para acariciar su chaqueta de piel.

- No tendrías que usar imitaciones de visón, yo te compraría pieles legítimas. ¿No te sientes tentada?. - Le dijo.

- ¿Pieles legítimas?. - El temor hizo presa de ella.

Si antes no la había tomado en serio, algo en sus ojos le indicaba lo contrario. La chica escuchaba lo que él decía, pero no era posible que le estuviera proponiendo que vivieran juntos. Cuando Sakura volvió a hablar, su voz era débil.

- Tal vez podrías ser más explícito. -Murmuró.

Él sonrió y acercó una mano a su hombro, con uno de sus gstos de dominantes. Con un movimiento rápido, le desabrochó el cinturo de seguridad y atrajó el frágil cuerpo hacia su brazos, enterrando el rostro en el cabello de la joven. Cuando volvió a hablar, sus palabras aumentaron el desaliento de la chica, haciéndola sentirse vencida.

- Te he deseado desde que te llevé a Merington y te deposité en mi lecho. Te he desado y mis intenciones han sido hacerte mía, aunque tenga que comprar ese maldito río para lograrlo. - Le dijo con lentitud.

De pronto, Sakura pareció desfallecer a pesar de estar rígída entre sus brazos; la frialdad de su voz y lo que le había dicho, la habían hecho quedar sin aliento.

- ¿Sakura?. - Pronunció su nombre con suavidad.

- No te comprendo. - Respondió la joven con voz entrecortada. - Hablas poniéndome acertijos.

- ¡Acertijos!. - Repitió Sasuke. - A las mujeres les encanta hacerse las interesantes. Te ofrezco todolo que puedas desear y finges no entenderme.

- Por amor de Dios, ¿qué?. - Una expresión de furia oscureció sus ojos y el enfado tomó el lugar del nerviosismo que había dentro de ella. Sakura no podia analizar sus sentimientos, pues Sasuke no le hablaba de amor.

Recordó cómo, después de que descubrió su identidad se había negado tener ningún propósito con ella. No obstante, en ese momento, con la proposición que le hacía, era cómo si admitiera que desde el principio había tenido eso en mente. ¿Qué esperaba que la chica hiciera? ¿Acceder ir a Merington y vivir con él?.

El silencio que los envolvía, contribuyó a que Sakura pensara que todo había sido producto de su imaginación. Sasuke la miraba y la chica pudo percibir su cálido aliento en la mejilla, cuando se aproximó.

- ¿No sabes qué responder?. - Le preguntó mientras una de sus manos acariciaba su rostro, siguiendo hasta la línea de su cuello..

Su boca estaba a sólo unos milímetros de la de la joven y para su desaliento, le fue imposible volverse hacia otro lado, al darse cuenta, en ese momento, de lo mucho que había deseado sus besos.

Desvalida e incapaz de controlar su actos acercó sus labios a los de SAsuke y él sólo titubeó un momentos antes de abrazarla con fuerza. La piel de Sasuke, sus besos y su cercanía, encendieron el deseo dormido de la chica, haciéndola llevar los brazos hasta su cuello. Sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo y ella no pensaba negarse a lo que él le pidiera, fuese lo que fuese.

Sakura apenas sintió que le retiraba la chaqueta de piel de los hombros, hasta que los labios de Sasuke se apartaron para acariciarle la mejilla y descansar con firmeza en su cálida y desnuda piel. Después la dejó en libertad como si supiera que era una forma de castigarla, pues ella ya no podía estar sin la magia de sus brazos. Siguiendo un impulsó se acercó a su hombro sin tomar conciencia de lo que decía.

- Sasuke. - Murmuró cuando él acercó su boca a su rostro. - Por favor, bésame una vez más.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, puso la mano en su cabeza para acariciarle el cabello y luego acercó los labios a los de la chica.

- ¿Me lo estás suplicando, mi adorada Ino?. - Le preguntó con un poco de ironía.

Sakura no podía pronunciar palabra, estaba muy confundida. La sangre corría con gran velocidad por sus venas y sintió una inmensa felicidad que le hizo imposible luchar contra sus propios desos turbulentos.

Una corriente de lágrimas fluyó a través de sus ojos cerrados, llegando hasta la boca de Sasuke. La chica había experimentado besos inocentes en su adolescencia, pero cuando Sasuke la abrazaba, su cuerpo respondía de una manera que ella no esperaba y eso la llenaba de una terrible angustia. Quizá aún no estaba preparada para una posesión total, como la uqe estaría forzada a aceptar en los brazos de Sasuke.

La joven escuchó el suspiro que emitió Sasuke al apartar sus labios de los de ella cuando sus lágrimas los mojaron.

El no la soltó, sino que con una mano secó las lágrimas de su rostro y retiró el cabello que caía sobre sus mejillas encendidas, como si estuviera consciente de las emociones que provocaba en la joven.

- Casate conmigo, Sakura. -

**.**

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .**_

_**.**_

Sieeento muucho la tardanza, pero la universidad me ha estado jugando en contra de forma sucia y horrible :(  
Pero ya viene en camino, por fin pude terminar este capitulo y el otro esta a medio camino.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen :*

Cuidense muuchoo :)


	8. En un sueño

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje, ni de Naruto, ni de la novela que estoy adaptando ya que pertenece a Margaret Pargeter y se llama "No me dejes ir"

**.**

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .**_

_**.**_

_ - Sasuke. - Murmuró cuando él acercó su boca a su rostro. - Por favor, bésame una vez más._

_Sin pensarlo dos veces, puso la mano en su cabeza para acariciarle el cabello y luego acercó los labios a los de la chica._

_- ¿Me lo estás suplicando, mi adorada Ino?. - Le preguntó con un poco de ironía._

_Sakura no podía pronunciar palabra, estaba muy confundida. La sangre corría con gran velocidad por sus venas y sintió una inmensa felicidad que le hizo imposible luchar contra sus propios desos turbulentos._

_Una corriente de lágrimas fluyó a través de sus ojos cerrados, llegando hasta la boca de Sasuke. La chica había experimentado besos inocentes en su adolescencia, pero cuando Sasuke la abrazaba, su cuerpo respondía de una manera que ella no esperaba y eso la llenaba de una terrible angustia. Quizá aún no estaba preparada para una posesión total, como la uqe estaría forzada a aceptar en los brazos de Sasuke._

_La joven escuchó el suspiro que emitió Sasuke al apartar sus labios de los de ella cuando sus lágrimas los mojaron._

_El no la soltó, sino que con una mano secó las lágrimas de su rostro y retiró el cabello que caía sobre sus mejillas encendidas, como si estuviera consciente de las emociones que provocaba en la joven._

-_ Casate conmigo, Sakura. -_

_**.**_

_**.** _

- Casate conmigo, Sakura. - Le dijo con suavidad. La chica lo miró azorada, pues no podía creer en su palabras. Nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que le hiciera esa proposición, por lo que se apartó de él al mismo tiempo que un terrible escalofrío, debido al temor le recorría la piel.

Sasuke le había propuesto matrimonio, pero la joven no había escuchado ni una sola palabra de amor. Sin embargo, algun motivo tuvo para pedirle qe fuera su esposa. ¿Sería acado por el río? ¿Esperaba que al desposarse con ella podría tenerlo sin dar nada a cambio? No, eso no tendría sentido, ya que Sasuke tenía el dinero suficiente para comprar una docena de ríos semejantes.

Pero debería haber algo, algo que sólo a un hombre como él, de naturaleza oculta, se le pudo haber ocurrido.

Sakura pensó que tal vez al verla llorar había sentido la necesidad de protegerla, además de la innegable atracción que sentían el uno por el otro. En los brazos de Sasuke se encontraba una excitación muy especial y el único apoyo que había tenido jamás sin embargo, no contaba con la experiencia necesaria para diferenciar las dos emociones incompatibles.

Estaba a punto de enamorarse de él de una manera devastadores e impredecible, pero ésa no era excusa para casarse con un hombre que no correspondería a sus sentimientos.

La chica escuchó a Sasuke repetir su propuesta, mientras permanecía en silencio entre sus brazos.

- ¿Sakura?. - Inquirió con ternura. - ¿No escuchaste lo que te dije?.

Ella reaccionó al escuchar su voz, como su alguna parte de su subconsciente la obligara a hacerlo. Parecía que Sasuke hablara de una transacción de negocios. Lo miró resentida y respondió:

- No podría casarme contigo. Por favos Sasuke llevame a mi casa.

- ¡No!. - La tomó por los hombros impaciente, sin advertir la súplica de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas y le habló con aspereza. - ¿Te das cuenta de lo que estoy ofreciéndote? ¿Qúe más quieres?.

- Si quieres poner así, quiero muchísimo más. - Respondió llena de ira y levantó la cabeza, retándolo. Nunca había esperado que fuera un insensato. Sasuke la deseaba, pero no la amaba, de eso estaba segura. El imaginaba que lo aceptaría sólo por su riqueza y a ella eso la hería en lo más profundo de su ser.

- Quizá. - Sugirió él mientras deslizaba la mnano por la piel sedosa. - Quizá no te interesa el matrimonio. Podríamos tener otro tipo de relación, pero yo no quería lastimar tu sensibilidad. Me imaginé que eras una muchachita encantadora e inocente, pero creo que me equivoqué.

El silencio que siguió a continuación estuvo cargado de tensión y la joven experimentó el doloroso sentimiento de la desilución. Se puso pálida y se soltó de sus brazos con fuerza.

- Sasuke Uchiha, a ti no te debe interesar que clase de muchacha soy yo. No te debo nada, ni siquiera una explicación.

- Te salvé la vida y por tanto me perteneces, con o sin ceremonia de matrimonio. - Le dijo con frialdad.

La joven se enfureció y no respondió nada. Estaba segura que que, por alguna razón, él había intentado con toda deliberación molestarla. Ya habían discutido eso antes. Era un punto a debatir el hecho de Sasuke le hubiera salvado la vida o no, pero en esos momentos, Sakura se negaba a hablar del tema una vez más.

- Sakura. . . . - De pronto, con una rapidez sorprendente, el humor de Sasuke cambió y antes de lque joven pudiera detenerlo, la abrazó con fuerza y le cubrió de besos suaves las mejillas húmedas. - Calmate pequeña. - Le hablaba con ternura, acariciándola. - Olvida lo que hemos dicho esta noche. No te soy indiferente, puedo darme cuenta de eso. Estoy dispuesto a esperar un poco más. Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites para pensarlo.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

Mucho después de que Sasuke la dejó en su casa, Sakura tratóde recordar la razón por la que no había rechazado de manera definitiva. Sasuke había tratado de convencerla con mucha ternura, tenía gran destreza en las artes de la seducción y el poder hacer que una chica respondiera casi por completo.

Había sido una tentación más allá de su control permanecer entre su brazos un rato más. Fue sólo cuando el mismo Sasuke la soltó de forma intempestiva, cuando la joven se dio cuenta de los límites que él había establecido y que a pesar de que haberlo hecho, le era muy díficil no traspasarlos. Cuando la acompañó hasta el umbral de la granja, la chica siguió negándose a casarse con él.

No le sorprendió, a la mañana siguiente, padecer un intenso dolor de cabeza. Estaba tan pálida que Shizune insitió en que volviera a acostarse y se tomara una aspirana con una taza de té hirviendo, cosa que hizo.

Casi había olvidado que había prometido llevar a su padre a su padre a Exeter y Shizune no se lo recorcó, pues la chica se quedó dormida de nuevo. Kakashi decidió que él mismo conduciría, después de todo, antes de que Sakura llegara, él lo hacía siempre y mientras vivió en Londres iba en automóvil a todas partes.

Una hora más tarde, la policía llamó y comenzó una terrible pesadilla.

La policía se nego a proporcionar muchos detalles por teléfono, sólo mencionó que Kakashi no se detuvo en un cruce y que una vagoneta lo había embestido. Que había resultado herido y que una ambulancia lo había transportado al hospital, pero además de aconsejar a Shizune para que tratara de llegar a ese lugar lo más pronto posible, no agregaron nada más.

Sakura se horrorizó y se llenó de desesperación, pero después de la primera impresión, encontró fuerzas para ayudar a Shizune.

- Nunca debí permitir que se marchara solo. - Comentaba Shizune deshecha, repitiéndolo sin cesar con el rostro pálido y llena de consternación.

Sakura hizo sus mejores esfuerzos para confortarla, tratando de ser fuerte, aunque sentía un miedo terrible. Le sugirió que fuera a cambiarse ropa mientras ella hacía otras cosas.

- Yo llamaré a un taxi. - Le dijo justo cuando Sasuke se detenía en la puerta principal.

- ¡Sakura!. - Exclamó con un poco de irritación. - Te dije que vendría por tí, ¿no me oíste llegar?.

- Lo siento, Sasuke. - Fue todo lo que pudo decirle y lo miró azorada. Con determinación quiso descolgar el auricular pero Sasuke puso una mano sobre la suya para impedir que hiciera la llamada.

- Pequeña. - Le reprochó. - Antes de que hagas los que te propones, dime qué pasa. Parece que hubieses visto a un fantasma.

Disculpándose con voz baja le contó lo sucedido, percibiendo otra el sentimiento de seguridad que él siempre le infundía.

- Por eso tenemos que conseguir un taxi. - Terminó con un suspiró. - Shizune está muy impresionada.

Durante un momento la presión de los dedos de Sasuke se intensificó.

- Ibas a llamar a un taxi. - Le recriminó tratando de no excitarse. - Cuando lo que tenías que hacer era llamarme a mí.

- Temo que no me acordé de ti, no después de que llamó la policía. - Le dijo con nerviosismo, suspirando cuando él la soltó. - Y de cualquier manera podrías haber estado muy ocupado.

- Ya me llevaron la yegua. - Le explicó de manera breve. - Quería que la vieras, recuerda que te lo pidé y tú accediste a ir a Merington.

Mientras hablaba, recogía la chaqueta del sitio donde la había dejado. Le ayudó a ponérsela y le dio la pañoleta par que se la anudara alrededor de la cabeza. En esos momentos no mencionó a Kakashi.

- Esta mañana, el clima está muy frío. - Señaló Sasuke posando la mirada en el preocupado rostro de la joven. - Sé dónde guardan la bebida, así que voya preparar algo; mientra, subes a buscar a Shizune y después nos marcharemos de inmediato.

A Sakura le pareció que desde ese momento, Sasuke se hacía cargo de la situación y más tarde no podría imaginarse cómo habría resuelto todos los problemas sin su ayuda. Hizo que Shizune tomara una bebida y la tranquilizó, empleando las palabras y la simpatía adecuadas.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, la esposa de su padre estaba mucho más tranquila.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

Kakashi estaba muy grave y su vida pendía de un hilo. A pesar de que Shizune ya había logrado tranquilizarse, al verlo se horrorizó y atemorizó. La cabeza y el brazo derecho de su esposo estaban vendados y él estaba inconsciente. La mujer permaneció inmóvil, mirándolo.

Sakura olvidó su propio dolor al ver la expresión de su rostro. Era evidente que Shizune amaba a su padre y que estaba muy impresionada por lo que había sucedido. En un intento inútil por confortarla, la chica la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo mayor afecto hacia su madrastra, que se mezclaba con piedad.

La enfermera dijo que el médico les informaría del estado de salud del enfermo enseguida. El médico fue muy amable, pero no les pudo decir mucho más de lo ya que sabían. Kakashi había sufrido múltiples lesiones y había muy pocas esperanzas de que se recuperara.

- Su esposo fue muy afortunado al salir vivo del percance. - Le informó el médico a Shizune. - Ninguna lesión es muy grave en só, pero su condición general es lo que más me preocupa. ¿Ha estado enfermo recientemente?.

- No, enfermo no, Doctor, pero sí un poco extraño. No es como era antes, ahora está cansado. - Se volvió para mirar a la joven quien sólo movió la cabeza.

- Mi padre estuvo en Nepal. - Le explicó de manera breve. - Es biólogo y estuvo a cargo de una expedición, Quizá lo haya oído nombrar.

- ¿El profesor Haruno?. - Inquirió el médico con interés. - He leído muchos de sus articulos. Realiza un buen trabajo y coo acaba de regresar de Nepal, se pueden explicar muy bien sus síntomas. Es posible que sufra de un tremendo cansancio. Estos percances pueden tratarse en un hombre mucho más joven, Cuando su esposo se recupere, señora Haruno, le aconsejo que lo ayude a llevar una vida más tranquila.

Ese último consejo denotó que no tenía muchas dudas sobre la posible recuperación de Kakashi, pero aún así, Shizune se negó a dejar solo a su esposos hasta que se recuperara. Sakura se quedó con ella, muy preocupada por su padre a pesar de lo que había dicho el médico.

Fue mucho más tarde cuando su padre volvió en sí y sólo durante unos minutos, sin embargo, durante ese corto tiempo, parecío reconocer a Shizune y sentirte mucho mejor al saber que ella estaba a su lado.

Más tarde Sasuke fue a la granja Combe para recoger el perro de Shizune y y llevarlo a Merington, Sakura se quedó a hacerle compañia a su madrastra, por su Kakashi las necesitaba, Sasuke les encontró un hotel muy cómodo cerca del hospital.

Cada habitacion tenía su propio baño y teléfono, parecía ser caro, pero en ese momento, Sakura sintío que estaba muy preocupada para darle mucha importancia a ese asunto. No fue sino hasta después, que se enteró que el hotel era propiedad de Sasuke, uno de los tres que poseía en Devonshire.

La chica se sintió apenada cuando él se negó a que pagara su estancia y cuando Shizune aceptó agradeciéndoselo con evidente gratitud, la joven permaneció en silencio. Por primera vez se disgustó con su madrastra.

- No quiero deberle nada a Sasuke Uchiha. - Le explicó más tarde. - No estamos en la miseria, para aceptar su limosna.

- Tendremos que hacer más que eso si tu padre no se recupera por completo. - Replicó Shizune cuando salián del hospital. - Además, es obvio que Sasuke te está prestando mucha atención. - Continúo con una ligera sonrisa irónica. - No estoy ciega cariño y no quisiera hacer nada que pudiera ofenderlo.

- Ya estás sacando conclusiones erróneas. - Comenzó Sakura. - La enfermedad de mi padre. . .-

- Vamos, querida. - Shizune interrumpió con firmeza. - La enfermedad de Kakashi no me ha hecho estar alejada de lo demás, Sasuke no se ha tomado tantas molestias nada más porque sí. Además de eso. - Continúo. - Creo que es buena idea estar bien con él. Espero que algún día acceda a comprar el río.

- ¿Significa eso tanto para tí?. - Preguntó Sakura con tristeza.

Shizune asintió. La condición de Kakashi todavía la preocupaba y aunque cada día mejoraba más, la perspectivano era muy alentadora.

Conforme pasaban los días, se veía que requeriría mayor cuidado y atención, en ese estado era imposible juzgar si podría volver a trabajar como antes.

Otro aspecto preocupaba mucho a Saura. Le habían enviado un telegrama a Karin, quién había prometido ir en cuandot le fuera pisble, pues según dijo de manera misteriosa, estaba involucrada en algo muy importante, algo que sólo ella podría resolver; de otro modo, podría haber tomado el primer vuelo.

De alguna manera, la posibilidad de ver a Karin otra vez, no la tranquilizaba.

Era natural que su hermana se preocupara por su padre y que corriera a su lado, pero algo muy distinto era lo que sospechaba Sakura; eso sería el pretexto para la visita de Karin y su padre sería sólo la esxcusa que había estado buscando.

A pesar de saber que sus dudas no eran razonables, su temor era insoportable y Sakura encontró alivio al decirse a sí mismo que lo mejor sería esperar a ver qué sucedía.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

Los días que siguieron fueron días muy pesados para Sakura. Tenía los nervios alterados y dejaba volar su imaginación, pues lo peor que le podía haber pasado era el accidente de su padre.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue que Sasuke le pidío otra vez que se casara con él. La semana anterior había estado segura de que ya había abandonado esa idea ridícula. Pensó en lo que Shizune le había dicho sobre las atenciones que le prestaba, era cierto, pero cretó que sólo lo hacía por compasión.

Una tarde llegó temprano y le pidió que lo aguardara mientras llevaba a Shizune al hospital. Le habría gustado negarse, pero algo la hizo abstenerse, así que lo esperó en el vestíbulo del hotel hasta que regresó. Se sentó en uno de los lugares más oscuros tratando de calmarse y ni siquiera tocó la bebida que Sasuke había pedido para ella antes de marcharse.

Al regresar, pidió una cerveza y se sentó a su lado. Luego de decir que había ido y vuelto sin contratiempo alguno, no agregó nada más hasta que volvió el camarero. Era evidente que no tenía prisa y Sakura no hizo el intento de descubrir qué era lo que tenía en mente. Tal vez su siempre activa imaginación le advirtió lo que a escuchar y decidió guardar silencio para retrasar el momento en que Sasuke se decidiera a hablar, pero no tuvo que esperar mucho.

- Le dije a Shizune que pasarías el resto del día conmigo, en Merington. - Le informó con frialdad. - Pero primero debemos hablar.

- No puedo dejar sola a Shizune. - Lo miró desconcertada pues se tomaba muchas atribuciones que no le correspondían. - Ya sabes que me necesita.

- Y tú pequeña, necesitas descansar. ¿Ya te has mirado en el espejo estos últimos días?.

Sakura podría haberle dicho que su apariencia no tenía mucha importancia comparada co nel estado de salud de su padre, pero no quiso darle por ese lado.

- En uno o dos días, regresaré a la granja. - Replicó desviando la mirada. - Alguien debe cuidar de ella. En esta época del año hay mucha húmedad y Shizune está preocupada por eso, en especil porque piensa que mi padre pronto será dado de alta. Tan pronto como regrese, iré a buscar a Sam y entonces veré a la yegua.

Sasuke murmuró una maldición y exclamó:

-¡No estoy hablando de caballos, Sakura! En lo que concierne a la granja Combe, la señora Tsunade se hará cargo de lo que sea necesario. Pueder ver hoy por la tarde a Sam en Merington, pero primero como ayer te dije , quiero hablar contigo.

- ¿Sobre qué?. - Consciente de su nerviosismo, Sakura buscó un lugar donde mirar para no encontrarse con su blanco rostro.

- Creo que empezaré a hablar de tu padre. - Le dijo con calama. - Debes estar consciente de que en el futuro necesitrá asistencia médica que esté cercana a su hogar. - Sakura se tranquilizó un poco y con un movimiento asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Te das cuenta de que eso limitará su actividad?. - Había un tono más fuerte en la voz de Sasuke.

- Quizá debió haberse retirado hace ya algún tiempo. - Murmuró sin entender la razón por la que Sasuke puntualizaba en ese aspecto.

- Pero no lo hizo.

- No, nunca entendió razones. Este accidente le probó que ya no cuenta con todas sus facultades.

- Es posible. - Respondió Sasuke con suavidad. - Si hubiera sido más precavido, no habría sucedido nada, pero Kakashi siempre ha sido muy independiente. Si hubiera trabajado en alguna empresa, ya tendría una pensión de jubilación adecuada.

- ¿Cómo estás tú enterado de todo esto?. - Le preguntó Sakura enfadada aunque incapaz de negar la verdad sus palabras, llenándose de indignación. - Se supone que siempre estás muy ocupado. - Le reprochó sonrójandose.

- Sí, es cierto. - Admitió sin molestar por su enfado. - Para satisfacer tu curiosidad, mi querida Sakura, desde hace mucho tiempo sé todo esto y el otro estuve hablando con Shizune.

- ¿Estuvieron hablando?. - Inquirió atónita, después de una pausa.

- No te preocupes. - Se burló. - No creo que tu madrastra traicione ningún secreto. Sólo discutimos algunos puntos que le preocupaban.

- Todavía no comprendo. . . .- Dijo con voz temblorosa.

- Me lo imagino.. - Le sonrió con ironía. - Pero debes tener alguna idea. No puedes mantenerte siempre aparte de los problemas de tu familia.

- Será mejor que hables con claridad. - Le pidió con una frialdad que no correspondía a la ternura que él estaba acostumbrado a escuchar.

- ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que si Kakashi vendiera sus propiedades y su río, se terminarían todas sus preocupaciones?.

- ¿Y tú quieres comprar?. - Le preguntó con sequedad.

- Depende. - Se aproximó a ella, mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres decir que no depende de tí?. - Sakura se enfureció más o quizá lo que sintió era temor, no lo sabía con exactitud.

- ¿De quién más?. - Le insinuó mofándose. - ¿Ya no recuerdas que no hay ningún otro comprador que ofrezca más de lo que yo puedo pagar?.

La chica recordó la manera tan confiada en que se había mostrado al evitar que alguien más comprara la yegua que él quería y sintió un rayo de resentimiento.

- Y tú sí podrías hacerlo. - Tuvo que reconocer muy a su pesar. - ¡Qué bonito es tener dinero!.

- Ya me dijiste eso una vez, Sakura. Te advierto que tengas cuidado.

Había una nota de amenaza en su voz. La joven suspiró, sintiéndose como si se ahogara. Su pulso era inestable, pero no le impidió continuar.

- ¿Dices que depende?. - Hizo un enorme esfuerzo pra recordar que era lo que había dicho con exactitud. Y Sasuke, por su parte, ya no la dejó más en suspenso.

- Depende de si te casas conmigo o no.

- ¡Casarme contigo!. - Lo miró azorada y el hermoso color de sus mejillas se desvaneció.

- No finas sorprenderte, ya te lo he pedido antes. - Su tono de voz fue duro.

- Sí, lo recuerdo Sasuke. - Replicó con tono suave, relajando los hombros hacia atrás.

- Y, ¿Entonces?. - Esperó una respuesta, fulminándola con el brillo de sus ojos negros y con una expresión que seguramente ningún hombre tendría en el rostro al proponerle a una chica matrimonio.

- Lo pones como fuera otra de tus proposiciones de negocios.

- Quizá porque así quieres verlo así. - Le sugirió.

La joven lo miró brevemente, meneando la cabeza y evitando su mirada burlona sin saber por qué no podía soportar la forma en que la miraba. Sasuke la hacía sentir como un objeto que hubiera visto en un escaparate y deseaba sin tener ninguna razón en particular pero ¿cómo podría ella estar segura?.

- ¿De qué otra manera supones podría tomarlo?. - Le preguntó con terquedad. - Sólo estoy aplicando mi propia interpretación; la gente se casa por alguna razón.

- Está bien, yo tengo una razón. - Le confesó bajando la mirada. - Puedes pensar que siento atracción hacia tí, además necesito una esposa porque creo que ya es hora de sentar cabeza y tener una familia. Un hijo y heredero es algo vital para un hombre de mi posición.

Sakura se ruborizó cuando una extraña y perversa emoción se apoderó de ella. El era muy cruel, pero sus palabras la derrotaban a pesar de su voluntad. Sasuke era un hombre atractivo y ella estaba consciente de eso. Sus rasgos mostraban firmeza y su boca determinación.

Sentado junto a ella tenía la facultad de con sólo mirarla hacía que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraran. Y debido a que lo amaba, estaba en peligro de aceptar lo que le ofrecía y además de todo, con gratitud. Por lo que lo más sensato sería rechazarlo si tenía opción. ¡Sasuke le había dicho muy claro lo que quería de ella!

Por lo visto no creía en eso de andarse por las ramas y en dado caso, ella tampoco.

- Si acepto tu proposición, ¿le pagarás a mi padre justo lo que te pida por la parte que quiera vender?. - Le preguntó sin mostrarse sentimental.

- Todo lo que quiera. - Replicó con frialdad. - Tendría el cheque de inmediato, tan pronto como lleves puesto mi anillo de compromiso..

- ¿Y si no?.

- No creo que sea necesario que pensemos en ese punto. - Afirmó con una sonrisa. - Pero si quieres saberlo, entonces creo que no tendrías ningún inconveniente en que yo les dijera a Shizune y a tu padre que pasaste conmigo una semana entera durante la tormenta. ¿Te agradaría tener un escándalo?.

Esa amenaza definitiva la hizo estremecerse y llenarse de furia, al mismo tiempo. Si alguna vez dudó de que él consiguiera lo que se proponía, en estos momentos ya no. Parecía que nada ni nadie lo detendría.

- ¡Eres detestable!. - Lo insultó furiosa.

- Sólo es cuestión de táctica. - El tono de su voz cambió, como si la conversación estuviera empezando a aburrirle. - No sería un buen hombre de negocios si no supiera el momento de presionar un poco.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior y sintiéndose derrotada, desvió la mirada de sus penetrantes ojos negro. No creía que en realidad se atreviera a divulgar la semana que pasó en Merington, pero si se lo decía a Kakashi y a Shizune la joven no podría soportarlo. Así que, sin tener más remedio, accedió.

- De acuerdo, tú ganas. - Deseó que la dureza de su voz se reflejara en su corazón.

- No te arrepentirás. - Le aseguró con formalidad. - No pareces estar muy convencida, pero ya lo estarás y por lo menos deberías estar contenta por el bienestar que vas a proporcionarle a tu padre.

- ¿No debo pensar en mí misma?. - Sus ojos brillaban como gotas de cristal.

- Digamos que por el momento, yo pienso en lo que te conviene. - Respondió de manera burlona. - No creo que le tengas miedo al matrimonio ni a todo lo que implica, Sakura.

Sacó un estuche de su bolsillo y lo abrió, Sakura casi no pudo resistir su nerviosismo al ver que contenía un hermoso anillo de compromiso. La prueba de que él no había dudado de qué conseguiríaa lo que se proponía.

- Es tuyo. - Le informó Sasuke con suavidad. Con gesto de satisfacción cuando ella lo miró sin decir palabra, tomó una de sus manos y le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular. - Espero que te guste.

Sakura pensó que él en realidad esperaba que lo apreciara y sintió herida cuando besó su mano. El anillo brillaba en su dedo con un fulgor maravilloso. Era hermosísimo y estimó que su valor era incalculable. Sorprendida, levantó la vista del anillo, encontrando su mirada.

- Es muy lindo. - Le dijo con voz apenas perceptible.

- ¡Muy lindo!. - Sasuke frunció el ceño con impaciencia y miró de reojo la mano en la que el brillante centelleaba con ostentación. Después suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. - No eres muy entusiasta que digamos.

- Es que éste no es el lugar. . . .- Murmuró sin saber en realidad que decir ¿Cómo podria decirle que le habría gustado que esperara hasta que llegaran a Merington? Comprometerse en el vestíbulo de un hotel era muy impersonal y además se inhibía antes la presencia del personal a sus espaldas.

Sakura se puso de pie, ruborizada por la confusión de sus pensamientos.

- Por favor Sasuke, si no te importa, preferiría que nos márcharamos.

Sasuke se levantó de inmediato, le puso la mano sobre el hombro sosteniéndola con fuerza y la miró como si quisiera hacerle saber que estaba consciente de todo lo que no se atrevía a decir.

- Cuando vayamos camino a Merington, nos detendremos en el hospital. - Le dijo. - Y recuerda querida, se supone que me estás enamorada de mí. No me gustaría que tu padre pensara lo contrario.

**.**

**.**

* * *

Lo siento chicos, pero debo dejarles hasta aquí el capítulo.  
Espero que les haya gustado y antes del 10 de Mayo debiera estar el proximo cap, queda poquito para el fin!

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, es muy rico leer sus comentarios aún cuando la obra no es mía :)  
Abrazooos!**  
**


	9. Un huracán a la vista

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje, ni de Naruto, ni de la novela que estoy adaptando ya que pertenece a Margaret Pargeter y se llama "No me dejes ir"

**.**

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .**_

_**.**_

_. . . El anillo brillaba en su dedo con un fulgor maravilloso. Era hermosísimo y estimó que su valor era incalculable. Sorprendida, levantó la vista del anillo, encontrando su mirada._

_- Es muy lindo. - Le dijo con voz apenas perceptible._

_- ¡Muy lindo!. - Sasuke frunció el ceño con impaciencia y miró de reojo la mano en la que el brillante centelleaba con ostentación. Después suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. - No eres muy entusiasta que digamos._

_- Es que éste no es el lugar. . . .- Murmuró sin saber en realidad que decir ¿Cómo podria decirle que le habría gustado que esperara hasta que llegaran a Merington? Comprometerse en el vestíbulo de un hotel era muy impersonal y además se inhibía antes la presencia del personal a sus espaldas._

_Sakura se puso de pie, ruborizada por la confusión de sus pensamientos._

_- Por favor Sasuke, si no te importa, preferiría que nos márcharamos._

_Sasuke se levantó de inmediato, le puso la mano sobre el hombro sosteniéndola con fuerza y la miró como si quisiera hacerle saber que estaba consciente de todo lo que no se atrevía a decir._

_- Cuando vayamos camino a Merington, nos detendremos en el hospital. - Le dijo. - Y recuerda querida, se supone que me estás enamorada de mí. No me gustaría que tu padre pensara lo contrario._

**.**

**.**

La única expresión que Sakura pudo percibir en el hospital fue el de felicidad. Shizune los abrazó y Kakashi, con evidente alivio que no hizo el menor esfuerzo de ocultar, les deseó lo mejor.

En Merington, acompañó a Sasuke a los establos, sintiéndose aún como si viviera en un mundo de sueños, muy lejano a la realidad y ni siquiera el anillo que llevaba puesto le audaba a asimilar los acontecimientos.

Sasuke le mostró su nueva yegua, que era un aminal lleno de gracia y belleza. Sakura pensó con tristeza que le habría gustado conocer a Sasuke en circunstancias más normales.

No obstante, a pesar de sus dudas, el día resultó maravilloso, como si todo fuera como debía ser. Sasuke abrió una botella de champaña, insistiendo en que todos debían brindar. Jiraiya sonrió de manera amigable y le preguntó a Sakura por su padre, mientras que la señora Tsunade bebió dos copas.

A aquella mujer le agradaba mucho charlar, pero no comentó ni hizo notar que alguna vez había conocido a Sakura con el nombre de Ino Yamanaka. A la chica le parecía agradable su actitud a la vez que inquietante, si es que se podían sentir esas dos emociones al msimo tiempo. Sin embargo, Sasuke no parecía ser el mismo de siempre y la joven tuvo que reconocer que a él no le había agradado que se hubiera puesto tan díficil.

Por la noche, después de haber cenado, Sasuke le dijo:

- Nuestra boda será dentro de dos semanas. Tu padre ya estará en casa y me encargaré de que alguien ayude a Shizune.

Sakura lo miró, tratando de pensar con coherencia; su expresión era enigmática a pesar de lo que le había anunciado. ¡Dos semanas! Su corazón empezó a latir apresurado; no era posible que se convirtiera en su esposa tan pronto y ¿por qué motivo tendría él tanta prisa?.

Era como si estuviera locamente enamorado. Si supiera que así era, ella habría accedido, pero aunque se daba cuenta de que tarde o temprano tendría que suceder, una unión de esa naturaleza no la atraía.

- Creo que voy a necesitar más tiempo. - Se atrevio a declarar temerosa.

- No, la fecha la pongo yo. - Algo totalmente impredecible se apoderó de la chica. No tenía ninguna ilusión de casarse con Sasuke, puesera de suponerse él sería quien dijera la última palabra y ella tendría que aceptarlo.

También se daba cuenta de que recibiría mucho a cambio, pero lo que en realidad deseaba nunca se lo daría y su vida sería insufrible sin su amor. Sintió un agudo dolor en el corazón.

El tomó su silencio como una aceptación. La observó con curiosidad y parecía como si la ternura se apoderara de él y deseara evitar que su dominante personalidad la hiciera sentirse angustiada.

- Ven a quí, Sakura. - Le pidió con delicadeza y cuando, sin tener otra opción ella obedeció y se sentó junto a él en el enorme sillón de su piel cerca de la chimenea, Sasuke la abrazó haciendo que se reclinara en su pecho. - Deja de preocuparte pequeña. - Le sonrió. - Deja que yo arregle todo. Es posible que estemos haciendo todo al revés. ¿Te das cuenta de que no me has dado un beso desde que nos comprometimos?.

Sus ojos se encontraron cuando ella lo miró sorprendida y un poco molesta. Sasuke la abrazó con mayor fuerza y su sonrisa se transformó en una risa profunda al mirar su rostro enrojecido.

- Me gustaría que por lo menos hicieras lo que acabo de pedirte.

Se acercó más a ella y la beso muy suavemente en los labios, pero no de la misma manera en que lo había hecho antes. Parecía haber en sus brazos y en su boca una ternura que no hubo en ocasiones anteriores. Sakura se sorprendió y se sintió un poco desilusionada.

Sin embargo, después de un momento, encontró que esa forma de acercamiento la satisfacía de la misma manera. Sus propios labios respondieron con la misma ternura y pronto sintió el deseo de abrazarlo y entregarse por completo. Cuando Sasuke levantó la cabeza, la chica tenía en el rostro una expresión soñadora y se apoyó en su hombro.

Permanecieron juntos hasta tarde, observando la chimenea. No hablaron y Sakura sintió una vez más que el deseo se apoderaba de ella; era peligroso, pero no podía evitarlo. Permanecieron juntos mirando las llamas. Sasuke como si presintiera el peligro en el que la joven se encontraba y que ella misma no parecía notar, la alejó de él con suavidad y se puso de pie.

- Ahora te voy a llevar a tu casa, querida. - Le dijo de pronto.

Después de cuatro largos días, Sakura empezó a sentir que todo le salía bien. No era un sentimiendo definitivo sino que confuso, como saber que era primavera antes de que lo marcara en el calendario. Había felicidad en su espíritu, lo que la hizo darse cuenta de que era joven y enamorada, a psear de que no ser como ella lo habría querido.

Salía con Sasuke, pero ya no le volvió a pedir que fuera a Merington. Después de que estuvieran casados, según le dijo, podría redecordarla de la manera en que más le agradara.

Sasuke tratba de ser atento y distraerla, pero la chica sólo pensaba en la fecha de la boda y los intentos que hizo para posponerla no dieron resultados.

- No es necesario que compres un ajuar. - Le dijo con seguridad. - Despues de que nos hayamos casado, puedes hacer tus compras. Te compraré todo lo que quieras y en nuestro viaje de luna de miel visitaremos París.

Sakura pensó que Sasuke deseaba proporcionarle toda clase de lujos y lo único que ella deseaba era una sola palabra de amor. Además de los pocos momentos en los que lo atraía físicamente, no correspondía sus sentimientos. El rostro de Sakura se entristeció, era como estar muy cerca del cielo separada por un grueso muro de cristal.

Un dejo de humillación la tocó, pero con todo y eso no pudo matar un rayo de esperanza. Tal vez si ella era paciente todo saldría como lo deseaba.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

- Creo que estaremos exhaustos para el día de tu boda, pequeña. - Le dijo Shizune. - Con el accidente de Kakashi, tu matrimonio y la Navidad que se aproxima, casi envidio a tu pare por no poder moverse.

Kakashi ya estaba en casa, lo habían dado de alta más pronto de lo que habían imaginado y a pesar de que podía caminar sin ayuda, todavía necesitaba muchos cuidados y atenciones.

Los días que siguieron pasaron sin complicaciones.

Karin llehó una tormentosa noche de diciembre, cuando el viento era tan fuerte que con dificultad oyeron llegar el taxi. No sabían para cuándo esperarla y se sorprendieron mucho al verla atravesar el umbral. Shizune y Kakashi estaban sentados cerca de la chimenea y Sakura estaba en la cocina preparando café.

La chica había ido a Exeter con Sasuke, pues cuando su padre había estado en el hospital, había tenido muy poco tiempo para explotar la hermosa cuidad antigua y Sasuke se la había mostrado. Pero esa noche tenía una junta con algunos de sus administradores de sus hoteles.

A Sakura le parecía que en los últimos días había hecho un hábito mantenerse ocupado por las noches y quiso saber la razón.

- No te agradaría conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta. - Le dijo sonriendo al darle un beso de despedida.

Cuando la cafetera comenzó a sonar, ella recordó la manera tan extraña en la que la besaba desde su compromiso. No la veía por las noches y cuando salían juntos, sólo la tomaba de la mano. La chica se preguntó si de alguna manera Sasuke se había arrepentido de su proposición.

Despues entró karin, alejando la recién adquirida tranquilidad de Sakura. Estaba vestida de manera muy elegante, a la última moda y dibujando una leve sonrisa, dijo:

- Ese café huele riquísimo. Como le iba diciendo a Shizune, me muero de hambre, no he comido la gran cosa en todo el día.

Sin tener ninguna razón específica, Sakura se sintió deprimida, miró a su hermana llena de dudas y trató de ocultar sus sentimientos, pues sabía por experiencia que karin era lo opuesto a lo que aparentaba.

- ¿No me dices nada hermana?. - Inquirió Karin.

- Sí, claro, por supuesto, discúlpame. . . . - Exclamó Sakura. - Es que me asustaste, eso es todo. Creí estar viendo a un fantasma.

- ¿Hubieras deseado que lo fuera?.

- No, claro que no. No seas tonta; si te estabamos esperando. - La voz de Sakura temblaba y le pareció imposible de definir el tono frío de la voz de Karin.

Pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra, apareció Shizune casi como si quisiera rescatarla.

- ¿Te sorprendiste mucho, al igual que yo, al ver a tu hermana, pequeña?. - Se dirigió a Sakura con una aire protector.

Sakura asintió y trató de sonreir, le preguntó a Karin con toda deliberación, pero haciendo parecer su pregunta como algo casual:

- ¿Cómo pudiste llegar hasta aquí a estas horas de la noche?.

- Llegué en taxi por supuesto. - Respondió karin encogiéndose de hombros. - El conductor era muy atento, me contó que no había estado en la granja Combe desde la reciente tormenta cuando dejó a alguién en el camino.

Sakura se ruborizó y se dió cuenta de que Karin pudo percibirlo, por lo que desvió el tema con rapidez:

- Debes sentirte muy tranquila al ver a papá tan mejorado. - Le comentó.

- Mi padre siempre ha tenido mucha suerte. - Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros otra vez y como si hubiera percibido su rubor, la miró con curiosidad. - Lo que me habría sorprendido más será encontrarlo en malas condiciones.

- Entonces, ¿por qué viniste?. - Le preguntó casi como si se lo reprochara, pero dándose cuenta a tiempo de que Karin tomaría lo anterior como una impertinencia de su parte. La chica continuó fingiendo no darse cuenta de nada. - A papá le encantará tenerte aquí. - Mientras le hablaba se preguntó si eso sería cierto o no.

Le pareció escuchar a Shizune decir que a Kakashi siempre le complacía ver a cualquier miembro de su familia y si su tono de indicaba reproche hacia Karin, ésta pareció no notarlo.

- ¿Cómo está Suigetsu?. - Inquirió Shizune. - ¿No vino contigo?.

- Sí, si lo hizo. - Replicó Karin. - Lo mandaron a Londres a arreglar unos asuntos de la embajada durante una o dos semanas. Por eso yo no vine antes, pues sentí que no podía dejarlo solo.

¡Qué comprensiva! Pero sus palabras sonaron falsas y cuando las dijo pareció ser un poco evasiva. Sakura se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo pues aún le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca el incidente.

Shizune sonrió y comenzó de nuevo la charla.

- Todavía no sabes la buena noticia de que Sakura se casa, no te preocupes mandamos un cable, pues pensamos que ya vendrías en camino.

- ¿Se va a casar?. - Karin parecía sorprendida. - Pero si apenas ha estado unas cuantas semanas aquí.

Karin hablaba sin dirigirse a Sakura, casi como si no existiera y la chica recordó con temor que su hermana había sostenido relaciones con Sasuke y no le parecía correcto que ahora se hubiera comprometido con ella.

- A Sakura le ha parecido tiempo suficiente. - Dijo Shizune con firmeza. - Y está comprometida con Sasuke Uchiha. Estoy segura de que te dará mucho gusto, pues Kakashi y yo estamos encantados.

¡Pero Karin no lo estaba!

- ¡Sasuke Uchiha! Por amor de Dios, deben estar bromeando. - Miró a Shizune incrédula y su rostro expresaba un sinfín de emociones. - Pero, ¿por qué? ¡Ni siquiera lo conoce!.

- Tu hermana, a la que le estás dando la espalda. - Señaló Shizune. - Lleva puesto el anillo de compromiso que le dió Sasuke, ¿por qué no lo compruebas tú misma?.

Lentamente, Sakura lenvantó la mano. El ligero dejo de triunfo en la voz de Shizune se mezcló con el antagonismo enfermizo de Karin. En el dedo de la chica el brillante parecía relumbrar en manera de reto.

Sakura escuchó suspirar a su hermana y la vió palidecer. Después de la primera mirada incrédula, no volvió a mirar el anillo, sino que sus ojos se posaron ene pálido rostro de la joven, mostrando su ira.

- Sasuke es muy viejo para ti. - Le hizo ver con frialdad.

- Está en sus treinta. - Señaló Shizune.

- ¡Imagínate!. - Exclamó Karin.

- Estás exagerando. - Replicó la mujer con un tono de advertencia.

Haciendo un esfuerzo Sakura trató de calmar la situación.

- Supongo que esto ha sido a muy repentino, pero así pasa.

- Me gustaría cómo sucedió. - Replicó Karin enigmática y expresión pedíaa gritos lo que no podía expresar con palabras. - Y sin embargo, tú sabes lo que haces. - Agregó. - ¿Cuándo es la boda?.

- Antes de Navidad. - Explico Sakura.

- Así que ¡que bueno que Suigetsu y tú puedan estar aquí para entonces!. - Exclamó Shizune con dulzura.

Sakura etsaba muy consciente de los instintos protectoresde Shizune, pero sabía que ya era tiempo de que ella misma se defendiera. La pelea que había tenido con Karin antes de que se marchara a Estados Unidos le había dado el valor de hacerlo. Levantó la barbilla y añadió:

- Como lo acaba de decir Shizune, es muy agradable que puedan acompañarnos. Sasuke y yo vamos a contraer matrimonio a fines de la próxima semana, así que aún estarán por acá para esa fecha.

Más tarde, Sakura se dió cuenta de que su nuevo comportamiento no había logrado el efecto deseado, pues Karin a pesar de parecer disgustada, se había refrenado por precaución. Sus labios dibujaron una leve sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

A este paso, Shizune estaría exhausta mucho antes del día de la boda, pensó Sakura preocupada. Karin podía ser cruel o amable y su madrastra lo sabía, de cualquier modo decidió prepararle una merienda ligera. Cuandosu hermana decía algo desagradable, se arrepentía de inmediato y componía las cosas diciendo algo que borrara lo anterior.

Esa atmósfera no era lo ideal para vivir, cuando todo para Sakura debería ser felicidad. Pasara lo que pasara, rogaba no tener que vivir otra vez con Karin, sin importale la opinión de los demás.

Pero a pesar de su optimismo, Karin continuaba con una extraña expresión en el rostro y eso dificultaba aún más las cosas. La chica comenzó a creer que en realidad Sasuke había significado muchas cosas para Karin y no estaba preparada para admitirlo. Sakura suspiró al colocar el café y los bocadillos de jamón en la bandeja.

Se preguntaba si era demasiado terrible desear que tanto como Karin como el mal tiempo nunca hubieran llegado.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

Durante los últimos días, Sakura había despertado feliz, pero aquella mañana tuvo un presentimiento que ensombreció su alma. Tuvo la certeza de su temor se debía a la presencia de Karin.

La noche anterior, justo cuando se disponía a dormir, su hermana llegó a su habitación para charlar.

Le comentó sobre la vida que llevaba en Washington y le confesó que no le agradaba mucho. Además que Suigetsu siempre estaba viajando y no lo veía con frecuencia y que si la hica hubiera aceptado acompañarla no se sentiría tan sola. Sakura la escuchó con atención, fingiendo interés a pesar de que aún se encontraba resentida con ella.

En su conversación Karin no habló sobre Sasuke, ni comentó su compromiso, sólo se limitó a preguntarle la razón por la que había desaparecido después del marcharse del apartamento en Londres.

- Traté de localizarte. - Le explicó con aire de reproche. - Pero parecía como si la tierra te hubiera tragado. Te busqué por todas partes y hasta llamé a Sasuke por teléfono, por si acaso habías venido aquí, pero claro que no lo hiciste.

- Una vez más esa noche, Sakura se ruborizó y no pudo evitar que Karin lo notase, pues la habitación estaba muy iluminada. Aunque Karin la miró extrañada, no hizo ningún comentario, ni siquiera cuando, llena de nervisismo, la joven le aclaró.

- Me hospedé en un hotel.

- Creo que lo mejor hubiera sido que te quedaras en el apartamento. - Señaló Karin. - Después de todo, sólo fue una pelea tonta. - El tono de voz indicaba con claridad que estaba dispuesta a perdonar.

A pesar de sentirse aliviada, a la chica le dio mucho más gusto cuando, por fin Karin se despidió y retiró a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente se sentía muy tensa y tuvo la convicción de que algo malo iba a suceder.

Lanzó un profundo suspiro, después se incorporó con un movimiento rápido mirando su reloj y alarmándose al darse cuenta de que ya eran más de las nueve de la mañana. no acostumbraba a levantarse tan tarde, pero era lógico que se quedara dormida después de haberse desvelado charlando.

De un salto se puso de pie y se vistió sin poner mucho cuidado. Debió haberse levantado hacía mucho tiempo para ayudar a Shizune con los quehaceres domésticos, pues de otro modo se le acumularía trabajo.

Unos minutos más tarde, bajó a la cocina y se sirvió una taza de té. Shizune llegó a los pocos minutos y sonrió al ver a la chica.

- Kakashi insistio en levantarse temprano.- Le comentó. - Pues escuchó salir a Karin y creo que eso lo inquietó.

- ¿Salió Karin?. - Sakura miró a Shizune sorprendida.

- Sí, fue a ashburton a comprar cigarros, pues olvidó traer.

- Ah, sí, ya veo. . . .- Sakura se volvió para despejar la mesa de la cocina mientras se enfriaba el té.

Shizune se encogió de hombros como si adivinará que su hijastra estaba muy preocupada.

- A tu hermana le provoca un terrible aburrimiento estar en el campo y por eso sale así, de repente. Lo hacía muy a menudo cuando estuvó aquí la otra ocasión y eso de los cigarros puede ser sólo una excusa.

Ese comentario debió haberla tranquilizado, pero no fue así y sólo ayudó a incrementar el nerviosismo de la chica. Tampoco se tranquilizó cuando Karin les llamó más tarde diciendo que no iría a comer, pues se había encontrado con una amiga y comerían juntas. Y cuando, casi inmediatamente después de qué llamó su hermana le habló Sasuke diciéndole que quería verla en seguida, su preocupación se hizo insoportable.

Era obvio que algo sucedía, por el tono de voz en que le hablaba. Qui´za era algo que no tuviera mucha importancia o tal vez quisiera comentarle algo sobre la junta de la noche anterior. Pero antes de que siquiera pudiera responder algo, Sasuke colgó y la chica quedó con el aparato en la mano, sintiendo como si le quemasen los dedos.

Sasuke había dicho que mandaría a Jiraiya para que la recogiera en el automóvl, pero a pesar de que le suplicó que fuera en seguida, fue hasta después de la una de la tarde que llegó Jiraiya.

Sakura no se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa, llevaba puestos unos jeans, una delgada blusa blanca y un sweater, pues pensó con optimismo que Sasuke estaría en el establo y le permitiría ayudarlo.

Jiraiya se disculpó por haber llegado tarde, por lo visto nada salió de acuerdo a sus planes esa mañana. Jiraiya le comentó que había tenido muchas cosas que hacer y para colmo de sus desgracias, el Señor Sasuke había estado de muy mal humor.

- Le reugo me disculpe, señorita. - Le pidió.

Sakura lo miró desconcertada y no respondió nada, pues el comentario que había hecho Jiraiya sobre el mal humor de Sasuke era desalentador, pero quizá sería debido a algo relacionado con los establos y no con ella. Jiraiya le avisó que iba a llevar a su esposa al pueblo a hacer unas compras navideñas después de que la dejara a ella en Merington.

La señora Tsunade aguardaba en el umbral, muy bien vestida, para ir de compras. Cuando el automóvil se detuvo Sakura descendió de él y la mujer subió.

- Creo que encontrarás al Señor Sasuke en la biblioteca. - Le dijo alegremente. - Me dijo que te avisara que estaría ahí.

Sakura frunció el entrecejo con una nueva sensación de temor, no era común que Sasuke no saliera a recibirla, pues sobre todo en los últimos días se había mostrado muy atento. Pero no debía alarmarse tanto, no podría esperar que él estuviera siempre atento a su más mínimo deseo. Además, de cierta forma, su relación no era normal, pues Sasuke a pesar de todas sus atenciones, no había pretendido enamorarla a ella y sería mejor que la chica no tuviera muchas esperanzas en eso.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

Como le había dicho la señora Tsunade, encontró a Sasuke en la biblioteca, estaba de pie de espaldas a la chimenea, mirándola al entrar. Tenía un vaso en lamano y su expresión la atemorizó.

- Entra, Sakura. - La invitó con amabilidad, pero su voz era tan dura que el impacto que causó en ella, la lastimó e hizo que palideciera.

- Sasuke. . . .- Pronunció su nombre con inseguridad, mientras entraba a la habitación, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, él la interrumpió de tajo; mirando con ojos escudriñadores su frágil rostro.

- Vino Karin esta mañana. - Declaró con brusquedad. - Y me hizo ver muchas cosas, por lo que pensé que ya era tiempo de que tú y yo habláramos con franqueza. - Su tono de voz era duro.

- ¡Karin!. - Sakura estaba anonadada y su voz era más bien un susurro. - ¡Pero si acaba de llegar apenas anoche!.

- Sí, ya lo sé. Siéntate Sakura. - Su boca no dibujó ni siquiera una leve sonrisa. - Te serviré una bebida. - Agregó con frialdad, sin tomar en cuenta su opinión. - Es posible que vayas a necesitarla.

Sn replicar Sakura se sentó en la silla más cercana, pensando mil cosas y se le quedó viendo fijamente. Aún antes de que Sasuke dijera algo más, sabía por lo que tendría que pasar y comenzó a temblar. Era obvio que Karin en un arranque de celos, le había contado el incidente con Suigetsu. Habría sido mejor si ella misma hubiese reunido la fuerza para contárselo.

Le disgustaba saber que lo de los cigarros había sido sólo una excusa para salir de la granja temprano. La chica pensó que si ella se lo hubiera contado a su prometido, no estaba segura de que este si lo entendiera; además no quería ocasionar nungún resentimiento entre los dos hombres que pronto serían familia.

Sakura penso con toda honestidad que quizá había dado largas al asunto y puesto pretextos sólo para evitarse a sí misma algo desagradable que reflejara un mal aspecto de su personalidad. Se sentía confundida e insegura. Llena de tristeza continuó observando la figura atlética de Sasuke. Se sirvió otro vaso de whisky y por la dureza de su expresión, era claro que había pensado muy bien las cosas y ya que se había formado conclusiones que seguramente no favorecían en nada a su prometida.

La chica se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado.

La habitación no estaba caliente a pesar de que había leña en la chimenea, era como si reflejara el estado de ánimo del hombre que estaba junto a ella. Le había preparado a la chica una bebida y la colocó sobre la mesa lateral.

Por primera vez desde que había llegado, Sakura sintió enfado, pues tenía la conciencia tranquila a pesar de lo que Sasuke pensara. El no tenía derecho a juzgarla sin oír su versión. Levantó la barbilla y sus hermosos ojos mostraron indignación.

.

.

* * *

.

Les pido mil disculpas por no haber podido subir el capitulo antes, pero la verdad entre que me frustraba cada vez que la página no me dejaba subirlo por errores propios y el que yo no había tenido suficiente tiempo tampoco, no se llegaba a ningún lado.

Por suerte, hoy descubri una alerta de nuevo capitulo (y un review pidiendo que actualizara nuevamente) y probé por si las moscas . ¡Sorpresa! no me dejo :( . . . .pero luego lo hice nuevamente y Shaaaan funciono :P

El capitulo que viene es el último! . . . esta vez no daré fecha porque las rotaciones de enfermería me tienen sin tiempo (ni siquiera para arreglar un poquito la carita de monstruo que tengo :/) y porqué la página me puede jugar una mala pasada, ya que no es la primera vez que me sucede.

Muchos cariños y gracias por leer


	10. Calma

Disclaimer!

No me pertenece ningún personaje, ni de Naruto, ni de la novela que estoy adaptando ya que pertenece a Margaret Pargeter y se llama "No me dejes ir"

**.**

_**~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ . ~ .**_

_**.**_

_Le disgustaba saber que lo de los cigarros había sido sólo una excusa para salir de la granja temprano. La chica pensó que si ella se lo hubiera contado a su prometido, no estaba segura de que este si lo entendiera; además no quería ocasionar nungún resentimiento entre los dos hombres que pronto serían familia._

_Sakura penso con toda honestidad que quizá había dado largas al asunto y puesto pretextos sólo para evitarse a sí misma algo desagradable que reflejara un mal aspecto de su personalidad. _

_Se sentía confundida e insegura. Llena de tristeza continuó observando la figura atlética de Sasuke. Se sirvió otro vaso de whisky y por la dureza de su expresión, era claro que había pensado muy bien las cosas y ya que se había formado conclusiones que seguramente no favorecían en nada a su prometida._

_La chica se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada hacia otro lado._

_La habitación no estaba caliente a pesar de que había leña en la chimenea, era como si reflejara el estado de ánimo del hombre que estaba junto a ella. Le había preparado a la chica una bebida y la colocó sobre la mesa lateral._

_Por primera vez desde que había llegado, Sakura sintió enfado, pues tenía la conciencia tranquila a pesar de lo que Sasuke pensara. El no tenía derecho a juzgarla sin oír su versión. Levantó la barbilla y sus hermosos ojos mostraron indignación._

_**.**_

_**.  
**_

- ¿Qué ibas a decirme?.- Le urgió con frialdad.

Sasuke bebió casi la mitad desu vaso se de whisky de un sólo trago. Cuando la miró, mostró una profunda desilusión.

- Lo que iba a decirte, Sakura, no es nada agradable. - La chica aguardaba impaciente. - Karin me dijo. . . .- Su tono de voz se endureció aún más. - Qué tuviste relaciones amorosas con Suigetsu y ésa fue la razón por la que huiste hasta aquí, después de que tu hermana te sorprendió casi in fragantti.

- ¿Y tú le creíste?. - Reprochó Sakura con un suspiro.

- Parece que supone dónde estuviste en realidad. - Le hizo saber haciendo caso omiso a su pregunta. - Quizá tú misma se lo dijiste con orgullo, sin duda, por el hábito que te has formado de coleccionar hombres.

- ¡Yo no le dije tal cosa!. - Sakura se puso de pie furiosa y el color de sus mejillas se intensificó. - ¿Qué clase de mujer crees que soy?.

- ¡Ya me lo estoy empezando a imaginar! Ella los encontró a ti y a su esposo en el cuarto de baño. - Su voz era de reproche. - ¿Qué esperas que crea de eso?.

- Eso dependede la confianza que me tengas, pero tal parece que ya has imaginado lo peor. - Exclamó enfadada.

- Deja eso, Sakura. - Se rió con cinismo. - Todo este inocente resentimiento está fuera de lugar. Vivimos en una sociedad liberal y lo que hiciste no lo consideraré tan grave. El error fue que yo pensé que eras distinta y podríamos haber perdido mucho tiempo.

La frialdad irónica de su voz no la engañó en ningún momento, lo que Sasuke quería era lastimarla mucho. La joven podría haberle dicho que ya estaba herida al saber que él le había perdido la confianza y por la manera en que la condenaba.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pudo controlarse. Después de todo, una joven debe tener su orgullo, así que dijo con firmeza:

- Y como Karin vino a contarte esa estúpida historia, que es una completa tontería, tú crees que yo no soy una chica honesta.

- No fue tu culpa, si yo te he puesto en un pedestal. - Se burló.

- Bueno, todo fué hermoso mientras duró y en realidad yo . . . - Su voz temblaba. - . . . yo nunca te he puesto en uno.

- ¿Me podrías explicar lo que dices?. - Sus ojos denotaron furia.

Sin embargo, habló con absoluta tranquilidad que debió ser una advertencia para la chica, quién siguió con firmeza.

- Tú cortejabas a Karin esperando recibir a cambio el río sin tener que pagar tanto dinero. Ella pensó estar enamorada de tí y tal vez contrajo matrimonio con Suigetsu sólo por tu rechazo. Fue generoso de tu parte que hayas dicho que ella fue la que te rechazó.

- Eso a tí no te interesa.- Gruñó fuera de sus casillas. - Y no te ayudará en lo absoluto que me sigas insultando. El hecho está ahí y cuando estuviste en mi casa y bajo mis cuidados, ocultaste tu verdadera identidad. No eras lo que me hiciste creer.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- Inquirió Sakura disgustada.

- Que fui muy tonto, Sakura. Y lo admito. traté de proteger tu reputación y de evitar posibles críticas, pensé que si te trataba con amabilidad, llegarías a interesarte en mí pues creí que eras muy inocente, cuando en realidad eras una mujer mundana. . .

¡Eso era demasiado!

Llena de ira y sintiéndose lastimada por sus insultos le propinó una bofetada, vió como su mejilla se enrojecía por el golpe y sin embargo, no se sintió arrepentida.

Fue entonces cuando la abrazó con fuerza y la aprisionó entre sus brazos, lastimándola. Con desesperación Sakura trató de liberarse de aquella figura varonil, pero al no poder hacerlo, reclinó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

La chica percibía que él era muy violento y que el único sentimiento que llenada su corazón era la venganza.

Si alguna vez ella había correspondido a la ternura de sus besos, pensó que hubiera sido mejor no haberlo hecho nunca; en ese instante, Sasuke la besó y ella ya no supo más.

.

El la besaba de manera posesiva y sus labios le exigían una entrega total y sin reserva.

Logró que la llama del deseo, que en ella estaba dormida, surgiera, haciéndola llegar hasta los límites de la pasión, hasta dejarse llevarse llevar por un éxtasis que no conocía las barreras del tiempo ni del espacio.

Sasuke la llevó en brazos por la amplia escalera hasta su dormitorio. La chica nunca antes había estado ahí. Le dejó caer sobre el lecho y la aprisionó con la fuerza de su cuerpo musculoso.

La muchacha no tenia idea de lo atractiva que estaba con el peinado desarreglado, los labios trémulos; rubor en las mejillas.

Una vez más la beso, deslizando las manos por su suave piel de la espalda. Ella estaba perdida, pues flotaba en un mundo en el que el tiempo dejaba de existir.

Después, con una rapidez que fue como un balde de agua fría, apartó la boca de su rostro, la obligó a retirar los brazos que le rodeaban el cuello y la dejó recostada sobre las mantas blancas. Se detuvo sólo un momento, cerca de la puerta, dándole la espalda, como si no quisiera volver a mirarle nunca más.

- Puedes marcharte cuando quieras. - Le ordenó. - Puedes dejarme el anillo o quedartelo, cómo lo desees. Parece que no tiene sentido prolongar un compromiso que se ha convertido en algo imposible.

.

Mucho después de haberse marchado Sasuke, Sakura continuaba recostada, como si no pudiera moverse. Estaba acabada y herida por la ruptura tan repentina. Se sentía débil y carente de emoción. Le dolían los labios y las partes donde Sasuke le había acariciado.

Poco a poco estaba a empezando a darse cuenta de lo mucho que significaba Sasuke para ella y fue incapaz de visualizar lo terrible que sería la vida sin él a su lado.

Estaba dispuesta a confesarse a sí misma que cualquier cosa que él le hubiera exigido unos minutos antes, se la habría dado gustosa. No tenía defensas para detenerlo ní quería hacerlo, su completa sumisión debió haber sido evidente en la cálida respuesta de sus labios y brazos cuando lo abrazaba.

Pero, ¿por qué, por qué?; se preguntaba casi a gritos enterrando el rostro en la almohada, ¿la había dejado de esa manera?. ¿Por qué si la opinión que tenía de ella era tan pobre no había terminado lo que había comenzado?.

Después, saltó de la cama. Salió de la habitación y bajo apresurada por la escalera, dirigiéndose hasta la puerta principal, como si el mismo demonio la persiguiera.

Una nueva sensación de terror, mezclada con vergüenza, se apoderó de lla al percatarse de que si se hubiera quedado un rato más, ella misma habría buscado a Sasuke para rogarle, humillándose, que le diera otra oportunidad. Pero, a pesar de sus sentimientos o del futuro sombrío que le aguardaba, no podía caer tan bajo.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

No había nadie cuando salió, Jiraiya y la señora Tsunade se encontraban en la cuidad. En ese momento se dio cuenta, con amargura y alivio a la vez, de que Sasuke lo había arreglado así con toda premeditación.

Había pensado en todo, pues con toda seguriad no quería testigos de su venganza. Lo que más le dolía no era su enfado ni su rechazo, sino eñ hecho de que hubiera creído en todo lo que le hubiera contado Karin.

Había 6 kilometros de distancia entre Merington y la granja Combe, pero Sakura ya había caminado antes esa distancia, no dudó en hacerlo una vez más. No tenía otra forma de llegar a casa y prefería enfrentar todos los contratiempos a pedirle a Sasuke que la llevara.

El viento soplaba con fuerza, alborotando su cabellera mientras corría y comenzó a llover. Si se daba prisa, podía alcanzar el tren de medianoche a Londres. La joven ya estaba haciendo planes, era posible que al día siguiente ya pudiera ponerse en contracto con los Randall.

Ellos siempre se habían mostrado contentos al pensar en la posiblidad de que volviera a trabajar con ellos algún día, según supo por medio de la carta que le llegó. Decían que lo único que tenía que hacer era hacérselo saber para que arreglaran todo. Eso le proporcionaba un medio de escape que intentaba tomar. En muy pocos días estaría lejos de su país y de Sasuke para siempre.

Karin no había llegado aún cuando Sakura llegó a la granja y la chica se sintió tranquila. Pero eso también significaba que no había ningún automóvil disponible, así que llamó a un taxi y el conductor prometió estar allí en media hora. Corrió apresurada y subió la escalera.

Su padre estaba durmiendo la siesta y se sintió aún más tranquila, pero Shizune le detuvó a medio camino, sorprendida por el estado en que se encontraba Sakura.

- ¿Dónde has estado, pequeña?. - Exclamó. - ¿Dónde está Sasuke?.

- En Merington. - Explicó Sakura de manera breve, mientras se quitaba la ropa mojada. - Mira Shizune. . . .- Le dijo temerosa. - Sé que esto va a causarte gran impresión, pero acabamos de romper nuestro compromiso. Lo que me recuerda que quiero que, por favor le devuelvas esto a Sasuke. - Con rapidez se quitó el anillo, casi arrojándolo en la mano de su madrastra. - Me pidió que se lo diera, pero se me olvidó hacerlo.

Impresionada Shizune miró primero el fulgurante anillo y después el rostro pálido de Sakura.

- ¡Me niego a creerlo!. - Sollozó.

- Me voy a Londres. - Continuó Sakura como si no hubiera oído el comentario de Shizune. - Ya pedí un taxi y no debería tardar en llegar. Es posible que regrese a trabajar con los Randall, así que no tienen de qué preocuparse. Por mi parte voy a extrarñarlos mucho, pero voy tranquila pues mi padre ya está mucho mejor y el contratro del ría ya está concluido y firmado. Sasuke no podrá hacer nada al respecto, aunque quiera.

- ¡Sakura!. - Gritó Shizune alarmada pr la manera en que hablaba la chica.

Exasperada, continúo cuando la joven guardó silencio.

- Lo del río no me preocupa, ni tampoco que tu padre y yo nos vayamos a quedar solos. ¿Pero, me puedes decir, por favor, qué fue lo qué pasó? Llegas empapada, blanca como un fantasma y esperas que no haga preguntas. ¿Estás segura de que no las cosas no tienen solución?. Tengo derecho a saberlo ¿no crees?.

Sakura se volvió para mirar a Shizune, llena de preocupación.

- No hay mucho que decir Shizune. Descubrimos que no somos el uno para el otro. Eso es todo.

- ¿No será sólo una pelera normal entre dos personas que se aman?. - Insistió Shizune dulcemente con un dejo de esperanza.

- ¡Claro que no!. - Exclamó la joven, con tanta vehemencia que Shizune quedó impresionada y dada la expresión de su rostro, parecía que iba a romper en llanto.

Antes de cerrar la maleta, Sakura la abrazó.

- Shizune, mi querida Shizune. - Le dijo. - Lo siento mucho, de verdad, por tí, los preparativos y bueno . . . por todo. Pero por favor, ¿no puedes olvidarlo? Nada de esto fue culpa tuya. Nunca se te ocurra pensar eso.

Alho que no sabía cómo definir en la expresión del pálido rostro de la chica, debió advertir a la mujer que no dijera más. Después de un momento, se recuperó y le preguntó:

- ¿Dónde te hospedarás en Londres? ¿Ya tienes algún plan? ¿No crees que sería mejor esperar unos días, en vez de marcharte así?.

Sakura negó con la cabeza, de manera firme.

Recordó en ese momento a una de las primas de su padre, que años atrás había trabajado como ama de llaves en su casa.

- Tal vez me quede con Temari, por lo menos esta noche. Sé que no tiene mucho sitio pero podré dormir en un sofá. Pero, por favor, Shizune quiero que me prometas que no vas a decir esto a nadie. - Agregó con amargura. - No creo que alguien te lo pregunte, pero lo pido por si acaso.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

Fue hasta el momento de estar en el taxi camino a la estación, que se dio de que ninguna de las dos había mencionado a Karin. Con toda premeditación había tratado de no pensar en su hermana; por supuesto que Shizune no tenía la menor idea de que Karin había sido la culpable de todo. Sakura frunció el ceño, su hermana había intentado difamarla y lo había logrado.

Además de por los celos ¿por qué otra razón Karin actuaría de esa manera?.

Aunque tenía bases para inventar una historia, la mayor parte de lo que le contó a SAsuke era una calumnia y debía saberlo. Pero con toda seguridad, en alguna parte debería haber algo . . . algo más allá de su conocimiento, según decidió la chica sintiéndose desdichada. Algo en lo que Sasuke estaba involucrado.

Ella recordaba su enfado, su negativa a hablar sobre el asunto y se estremeció. Sin embargo, a pesar de su tristeza, se sintió contenta por no haberles dicho nada ni a su padre ni a Shizune.

Karin regresaría a la granja y sería una compañía para ellos que les ayudaría a aminorar la tristeza de su partida. Además, ¿qué caso tendría vivir con un hombre que no le tenía confianza?.

Eran casi las ocho de la noche cuando llegó a Paddington y durante unos minutos, después de descender del tren, permaneció mirando a su alrededor, sin darse cuenta de la multitudes apresuradas.

Descubrió que era muy distinto decidir lo que ibas a hacer a ponerlo en práctica. El hecho de que Sasuke no la quería, estaba claro. El pensaba que ella lo había tomado por un tonto y con toda deliberación planeó su venganza. ¿Por qué entonces le parecía tan díficil a la chica darse cuenta de qué había escapado a tiempo?. Ser la esposa de un hombre desconfiado, que dudara de todo lo que le dijera, sólo llevaría a la desdicha.

Sakura esta segura de que el tiempo le ayudaría a olvidar. ¡Tendría que olvidar! Sería imposible vivir siempre con ese insoportable dolor y ese sentimiento de soledad y la convicción de que nunca volvería a amar de esa manera. Nunca se enamoraría igual.

Cuando salió de la estación tomó un taxi. Eso parecía estarse convirtiendo en un hábito para ella. Podría considerarse cómo algo muy extravagante si tomaba en cuenta el poco dinero que llevaba consigo, pero estaba muy cansada y el frío de Diciembre era tan terrible, que pensó que no lograría sobrevivir de otra manera.

**.**

**. - . - . - .**

**.**

La misma Temari abrió la puerta y no se sorprendió al ver a la persona que estaba en el umbral.

Dibujó una leve sonrisa, lo cual era digno de tomarse en cuenta, ya que era una persona que no acostumbraba a hacerlo, Sakura se sorprendió de que Temari le invitara a pasar, ya que había planeado pedirselo.

- Supongo que querrás alojamiento para esta noche. - Comentó al cerrar la puerta, indicándole a Sakura que pasara a la sala.

- No quiero causarte molestias, Temari, sólo quiero que me permitas dormir en uno de los sillones si no te molesta. - Le suplicó.

- Bueno, como quieras. - Le respondió la mujer cuando Sakura la seguía. - Puedes dormir en el sofá o en lahabitación que ocupa mi amiga, si no te molesta compartirla. Ella ya se encuentra dormida desde hace más de una hora.

- El sofá me servirá mucho. - Aseguró Sakura con una sonrisa.

Con actitud de brindarle hospitalidad, Temari encendió el fuego de la chimena, ayudó a quitarse el abrigo y se dirigió a la cocina con la intención de preparar un poco de té.

- Regresaré en un momento. - Le dijo.

Sakura aguardó sentada en uno de los sillones con alivio.

Casi se había quedado dormida cuando Temari regresó con una bandeja que traía las dos tazas y un plato con panecillos.

- Supongo que estás aquí para hacer las compras de tu boda. - Le comentó mientras servía las tazas con té.

- ¿Mi boda?. - Sakura le miró sorprendida, pero era de suponer que Shizune le hubiese enviado una tarjeta de invitación, cosa que explicaba el "dulce" comportamiento de Temari.

- Sí, querida, tu boda. - La mujer le miró con impaciencia. - Aunque debo decirte que no podré asistir. Los viajes son muy pesados para mí y en especial en esta época del año.

Sakura dirigió una mirada a la chimenea, sin poder encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle a Temari, qué el compromiso estaba roto, pero antes de que ella pudiese hablar, Temari continúo:

- Creo que tu prometido es millonario, ¿no?. Me da gusto saber que vayas a contraer matrimonio con un inglés y no como lo hizo tu hermana, con un americano. Me imagino que se ha de sentir muy sola tan lejos.

Por primera vez en su vida, según pudo recordar Sakura, Temari la estimaba más que a Karin y no era que le importara en demasía, pero ese gusto no le duraría mucho ya que tendría que confesarle que ya no se casaría. Fue entonces cuando decidió a esperar hasta el día siguiente para decirle a Temari, en el momento antes de marcharse.

Así que se límito a sonreír y a explicarle que su hermana estaba muy contenta. Se sintió muy aliviada cuando la mujer se puso de pie anunciándole que se retiraba a descansar y le aconsejó que hiciera lo mismo.

- No vayas a despertarme, pequeña. - Le advirtió. - Tomé una pastillita para dormir, por lo que dormiré como un tronco.

Eso había sido una bendición, pensó la chica, más tarde cuando oyó golpear la puerta.

Era casi medianoche. Estaba muy cansada y atontada como para preocuparse y se concentró en mirar en reloj. Tal vez alguién se había perdido y necesitaba ayuda. Con ansiedad se incorporó del sillón, la chica no se había molestado en cambiarse de ropas, sino que había permanecido sentada observando la chimenea, mientras recordaba los eventos de las últimas semanas.

El dolor y la alegría se habían mezclado de una manera increíble en su vida y lo más terrible era saber que había cometido muchas tonterías.

La llamada de la puerta, a pesar de soprenderla, le produjó un alivio; cuando escuchó la segunda llamada, se pusó de pie de inmediato, ya que Temari se había tomado una pastilla, pero el ruido en la puerta era tan fuerte, que podría despertar a un muerto.

Encendió la luz del recibidor y preguntó quién era.

- Por amor de Dios, Sakura. Abre esa puerta antes de que la tire o me congele.

Era Sasuke, durante un momento Sakura se quedó petrificada y después guiada por un impulso superior a ella, abrió la puerta.

- Sasuke. - Musitó con un nudo en la garganta.

El hombre entró sin esperar a que ella se lo indicara. La miró unos instantes y la tomó del brazo.

- ¿Estás sola?. - Le preguntó. - ¿Podemos hablar?. - Y como ella asintió con la cabeza son poder articular palabra, cerró la puerta.

- Temari se fue a dormir. - Pronunció al fin, cuando él la conducía hacia la sala, sujentándole del brazon con firmeza.

- Y espero que no despierte hasta mañana. - Murmuró él tomándole la barbilla para ver su rostro y pudo percibir que Sakura le tenía un miedo enorme. - Gracias a Dios que te encontré. - Le dijo en voz baja, abrazándola.

Fue hasta mucho después que Sakura tuvo conciencia del tiempo.

En esos momentos a todo lo que le prestaba atención fue a la voz de Sasuke que murmuraba que le amaba y que no podría vivir sin ella.

Besaba sus mejillas, sus ojos y cuello, por último sus labios con la ternura y pasión que la chica siempre había deseado. Era una avalancha de sentimientos y un sueño que se convertía en realidad al tenerlo junto a ella para poder abrazarlo y acariciarlo. El estar abrazada a él con los ojos cerrados le provocaba una gran emoción.

- Sasuke. . . - Le rogó suspirando muy cerca de su boca. - Por favor, dime por qué estás aquí.

- Creo que ya te lo dije, amor. - La besó en la mejilla con ternura.

- No, no lo has hecho. - Murmuró de manera incoherente. Era imposible pensar con claridad estando en sus brazos y dejándose besar y acariciar.

- Tuve un enorme deseo de hacerte mía. - Le dijo al parecer molesto por tener que dejar de besarla. - Me siento en la gloria después del infierno en el que encontré en las últimas horas. Tienes que perdonarme, Sakura. O no lo podré resistir.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?. - Le preguntó mirándolo con su grandes ojos esmeralda. - Tú ya no querías verme.

-¡Sakura!. - Exclamó retirando las manos de su cuerpo y tomándole las manos. - Cuando te marchaste pensé que me volvería loco y soy lo suficientemente estúpido y orgulloso para admitirlo. Tú no te imaginas siquiera cómo te he deseado. Me tomó cerca de dos horas recapacitar y darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amo, pero cuando llegué a la granja, ya te habías ido. - Soltó un suspiro. - Shizune me dijo que te habías marchado a Londres y yo conseguí esta dirección por Kakashi, pero no tenía la menor idea que si estarías aquí, tu padre tampoco lo sabía. De cualquier modo, mucho antes de que yo llegara a la estación, el tren en el que ibas ya había partido. Así que tuve que esperar a que saliera otro.

- Pero. . . -Ella iba a decir algo, pero Sasuke la interrumpió.

- Sólo escuchame. - Le dijo empleando un poco de su acostumbrado autoridad, acariciándole la mano. - Estuve ahí, paseando por la estación, con un humor negro, cuando de uno de los trenes descendió Suigetsu. He estado reprochándome el haber escuchado la historia que me contó Karin y por negarme a creerte cuando mis instintos me decían que tu decías la verdad. De cualquier manera, Sakura, lo que yo sentia ya no tiene importancia. Sólo quería encontrarte y saber que tú me amabas y estabas dispuesta a perdonarme. No me interesaba nada más.

Sakura lo escuchaba con mirada sorprendida, a sus oídos todo parecía un sueño.

- Encontré a Suigetsu y me habría causado un gran placer matarlo a golpes.

-¿Pero no lo habrás hecho?. - Preguntó Sakura con preocupación.

- Poco faltó para que lo hiciera. - Respondió Sasuke con enfado. - Iba a pegarle, pero después cambié de parecer. No quería hablarle, pero él me vió antes de que pudiera escabullirme. No conozco muy a tu cuñado Sakura, pero me di cuenta de que había bebido más de la cuenta, por lo que traté de hacerlo reaccionar para evitar que tu familia se alarmara al verlo en ese estado.

- Y después, ¿que pasó?.

- No mucho. - Explicó Sasuke con un tono más suave. - En realidad él no es tan malo como creía o quizá era el estado en que se encontraba lo que lo hizo actuar así. Muy pronto se recuperó, pero comenzó a hablar y no pude hacerlo callar. - Se llevó una mano a sus cabellos negro y se los revolvió estresado.- Me contó que estaba de vuelta en Inglaterra, pues tenía que hacer un trabajo especial en Devonshire pero que había tomado el tren, para así pasar el fin de semana con Karin y su familia antes de que se marcharan. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a hablar de los constantes celos de tu hermana. Dijo que creía que la hermana pequeña estaba en la granja que eso había sido motivo de una discusión de celos entre ellos.

Soltó una risa y luego observó la expresión anonadada de Sakura que no podía hacer más que parpadear.

- Después me contó todo, pero no creo que tuviera la menor de que yo te conocía. Me confesó haberte sorprendido en el baño, medio en broma y qué eso había hecho explotar la bomba, pues tu ibas a golpearl con uno de los candelabros cuando llegó Karin. Me dijo que ni siquiera había logrado acercarse a tí, pero que tu hermana no quiso escuchar razones. Cuando le dije Sakura, que la persona de la que hablaba era mi prometida. . . - Sonrió divertido. - ¡Hubieras visto la cara la puso!.

- Sasuke. - Incapaz de pensar con coherencia y temblando sin cesar. - ¿Estuviste alguna vez enamorado de Karin?.

- No, nunca. - Expresó con determinación.- Ella comenzó a ir a Merington con bastante frecuencia y a mí me gustaba su compañia hasta que comenzó a ser demasiado posesiva, pero sin tener justificación alguna.

- Shizune piensa que ustedes se disgustaron por el río.

- El río no tuvo nada que ver con esto. - Negó enfaticamente con la cabeza. - No te he explicado todavía la razón por la que no lo compré. Verás, en realidad no lo quería, pues pretendo vender la mayoría de mis hoteles. Me quedaré con las propiedades que tengo en el extranjero y Merington y me voy a de dedicar a la cría y entrenamiento de caballos, como solía hacerlo. Si tú me ayudas, Sakura, mi felicidad será completa.

- Mi vida. - Murmuró Sakura unos minutos después. - Pero después de todo sí compraste el río.

- Claro que sí. - Contestó mientras le acariciaba la barbilla con ternura. - Estaba muy confundido y tenía la idea fija de que iba a perderte, por lo que tenía que hacer algo para remediarlo y el río paracería ser con lo único que podría retenerte.

- Pero. . . eso no era necesario. - La chica se sonrojó de sobremanera a liberarse de sus manos y enterrar su cabeza en su pecho. - Te amo tanto Sasuke, casi desde el mismo instante en que te conocí y ni siquiera te habías dado cuenta.

-¡Sakura!. - Acarició su cuello y luego acercó sus labios a los de ella, prolongando su beso en medio de un largo silencio. Ella estaba casi sin aliento cuando Sasuke se apartó, mirando con admiracion el rostro de aquella chica, que semejaba una rosa. - Tratñe de negarmelo, preciosa. Pensé que si te trataba con amabilidad, llegarías a enamorarte de mí, yo estaba loco por tí desde aquella noche en que llegaste a Merington en medio de la tormenta, estabas inconsciente pero yo pensé que nunca había visto algo tan hermoso. Al principio te confieso, que fue un mero deseo, pero entonces cuando te fuiste, me di cuenta de que tú deberías ser mi esposa.

Sakura sonreía dulcemente mientras le escuchaba hablar.

- No le he pedido esto a nadie nunca Sakura, ni siquiera a tí. No de la manera en que corresponde, de la forma adecuada, con amor, sin amenazas.

-¡Sasuke!. - Esbozó una aun más amplia sonrisa, segura de que las palabras eran verdad. Ya no había ninguna manera de que la separaran del hombre que sería el compañero de su vida. - Amor. - Le susurró desvaneciendo en parte la sonrisa que adornaba sus labios. - Seré tuya durante el resto de mi vida, si no es demasiado para tí.

- Y más allá. - Le juró mirándola con amor y abrazándola una vez más. - Nada ni nadie te causará ningún problema nunca más. Te lo prometo, pero unca podrás escaparte de mí y será mejor que no lo intentes.

-¿Cómo voy a querer hacerlo?. - Protestó antes de que Sasuke ahogara sus palabras con un dulce beso en los labios, perdiendo contacto con la realidad y permitiendo que entre en sus brazos sintiera una inmensa alegría en el corazón.

**. F I N .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Chiiicos :)

Lamento la tardanza en capitulo, ojala no se les hayan quitado las ganas de continuar leyendo la historia, de verdad lamento el haber tardado taanto y de hecho de haber sabido que a pesar de tanto esfuerzo de todos modos terminaría rindiendo uno de los exámenes para no repetir un ramo, le habría dedicado muuuucho más tiempo a la transcripción del capitulo.

Peeeero, en fin. Solamente espero que llene su gusto el capitulo. Se que parece abrupto el final, pero cuando leí la historia también lo pensé y haciendo mis averiguaciones y revisando los libros originales en inglés efectivamente el libro termina de esa forma.

Agradecimientos a todos uds que me dejaron un lindo review aun cuando fuera para retarme por la tardanza y a aquellos que agregaron a favoritos o alerta :)

**The-Vampire-MCR - Antoo96 -Setsuna17 - Sakura-Dono-Black-Lady - Aiko-Uchiha05 - Brenda Ponce - Sebashu -Xiharu - Yang - -Chan- Cris0408 - Gavi23 - Strikis - LunaTsuk-Sama - Kartya - Sakura dono - Mayu1051 - Kara'sDreams - Yoss.**

Muchas por seguir ahí :)

Cuidense mucho! **  
**


End file.
